MUY CERCA DE TU CORAZON
by MARsexyVAMPIRE-CuLlEnSwAn
Summary: DE REPENTE SU FELICIDAD SE VIO TRUNCADA CUANDO SE DIO CUENTA QUE ELLA TAMBIEN LE HABIA MENTIDO, LE HABIA USADO Y MANIPULADO POR CONSEGUIR BENEFICIARSE ASI MISMA.MAL SUMMARY ES MI PRIMER HISTORIA ESPERO LES GUSTE
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A MEYER

PROLOGO

Los segundos corrían cada vez más despacio. Mire mi reloj de pulsera.

Faltaban nueve minutos para medianoche.

Nueve minutos antes de que abajo, en el auditorio de Cullen Corporation, la gente estallara en aplausos y gritos de ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Nueve minutos para el intercambio de buenos deseos, abrazos, besos…….

Eso último me hizo levantar la cabeza despacio y mirar subrepticiamente, por encima de mis gafas, al hombre sentado delante del enorme escritorio de madera de roble al fondo de la habitación. Estaba examinando unos archivos en la pantalla del ordenador, A la luz de la lámpara, su hermoso cabello cobrizo, ligeramente despeinado brillaba, al igual que esos hermosos ojos color verde misteriosos, pero ala vez tan hipnotizantes, y sus anchos hombros bajó la chaqueta del traje estaban ligeramente encogidos. Los dedos que tecleaban eran fuertes y ágiles, de piel tan nívea y blanca, podría jurar que tan suave como el satín, al igual que sus manos…. y que los brazos.

Edward Cullen es el hombre de mis sueños. El hombre que me robo el corazón, aunque claro no es consiente de ello. El hijo del Carlisle Cullen presidente y dueño de Cullen Corporation, vicepresidente del departamento de Nuevos Productos. Y el hombre para el que trabajo en calidad de ayudante personal.

En otras palabras yo. Isabella Marie Swan estoy desesperadamente enamorada de mi jefe. Y lo mas cruel de la situación es que el no tiene ni idea de eso.

Baje la cabeza y trate de concentrarme en los papeles con los balances que tenia encima de las piernas. Pero no conseguí ver los números con claridad, lo único en lo que podía pensar es estos momentos era en la música que estaban tocando cuatro pisos debajo de donde nos encontrábamos y claro en la oportunidad desperdiciada de bailar en los brazos de mi dios griego, de Edward Cullen.

Pronto las mágicas campanadas anunciarían la media noche y se descorcharían las botellas de champán. Todos los demás empleados de Cullen Corporation, y los invitados se divertían y reían.

Todos, excepto YO… y Edward. Y de nuevo volví a lanzarle una mirada.

Pero ¿por qué esta tan obsesionado con su trabajo? ¿Por qué eres tan excesivamente responsable? ¿Y por que demonios tienes que ser tan atractivo? Me preguntaba para mis adentros, y aquí sentada en el hermoso sillón negro de piel, cambie mi posición, solo para sumergirme en mis pensamientos de nuevo. Pero, Isabella ¿no es por eso precisamente por lo que, lo que sientes por Edward es tan profundo? Decía una vocecita en mi cabeza, y claro Edward tiene verdadera y absoluta pasión por su trabajo…además de unos hermosos ojos verdes y una hermosa y cautivante sonrisa que te roba el aliento. Bella, si fueras capaz de cautivar su atención por un momento….

Estuve a punto de lanzar un suspiro, pero gracias a dios y al cielo que me contuve a tiempo, aun que no puedo decir lo mismo de mi sonrojo, levante de inmediato mi cabeza para ver si Edward se dio cuenta, inmediatamente, mi alma dio un suspiro de alivio pero también una parte de mi corazón se quebró. Sin embargo no pude evitar formular en mi cabeza esa pregunta que me mataba. ¿Por que motivo iba Edward a fijarse en mí? En una chica de cabello castaño y normales ojos chocolate, una simple chica sin belleza. ¿No es eso lo que te han dicho precisamente durante toda tu infancia Isabella?

Pero el estar completamente dedicada a Edward, al departamento de Nuevos Productos y a Cullen Corporation; trabajar horas extras y nunca quejarme. Esas cosas son importantes, mi dedicación y lealtad tendrían que ser un incentivo para que Edward se fijaran en mi o ¿No?

Tres golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambos levantáramos la cabeza. Ángela Weber, la ayudante personal del presidente Carlisle Cullen, asomo la cabeza por la puerta.

-No puedo creer que aun estén trabajando – dijo Ángela, después suspiro y nos miro con cariño.

- Bueno, si, pensándolo mejor, si puedo imaginarlo.

Mire que Edward sonrío de esa manera tan sensual que siempre hacia que se me acelerara el pulso.

-Bella y yo solo hemos venido al despacho un momento para revisar unos cuantos detalles del proyecto- le dijo Edward a Ángela- ya sabes que vamos a presentárselo a Carlisle dentro de dos semanas.

- Si y todos estamos deseando saber que han fraguado esta vez- dijo Ángela- pero van a dar las doce campanadas dentro de unos minutos, así que será mejor que bajen ya. Y es una orden del numero uno en persona.

Ángela bajo el tono de voz y añadió en tono de conspiración:

-Van a anunciar algo justo después de las doce.

-¿Si?- Edward arqueo las cejas con gesto curiosidad.

Mire a Ángela y esta volteo a mirarme y me dijo

-¿Crees que podrás convencer a este hombre de que se una a la fiesta?

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza por las palabras de Ángela y en ese preciso instante sentí la necesidad de darle un gran abrazo a Ángela, y es que lo que mas quería en este instante era dejar el trabajo y bajar a la fiesta.

-Hare lo que pueda –dije quitándome las gafas, y con demasiada seriedad como para provocar la risa de Ángela (si soy patética lo se)

- Estupendo- dijo Ángela – El Sr. Cullen quiere que la fiesta de Noche Vieja sea perfecta para todos.

Ángela se giro y salio de la oficina, gire mi rostro para ver a Edward.

- Solo un minuto o dos más- dijo dándome esa hermosa sonrisa y añadió. —Te prometo que después bajaremos.

-- Si, seguro – asentí, pero no pude evitar sentir una cierta frustración al darme cuenta de que no nos íbamos a reunir con los demás inmediatamente.

Comenzaron a transcurrir los minutos. Mire mi reloj de pulsera, el cual indicaba que faltaban tan solo cinco segundos para que dieran las doce campanadas. Cuatro. Tres. Dos. Uno…………..

Bien, el Año Nuevo había llegado, pero yo no escuche ni las campanas ni el descorchar de botellas de Champán. Ni buenos deseos ni abrazos, ni besos…

Este pensamiento hizo un nudo en la garganta de desilusión. Pero no podía dejar que se me notara la frustración que sentía, no podía permitirlo sabiendo que al final, acabaria reuniéndome con mis compañeros en el auditorio. No quería que tampoco Edward me notara lo molesta que estaba.

No. Iba a mantener la cabeza muy bien alta y a reír con los demás. Me encontraba decidida a que nadie se diera cuenta de lo mal que me sentía.

Y sintiéndome sumamente desgraciada, me mordí el labio inferior y me desee a mi misma un Feliz Año Nuevo.

ESPERO LES AGRADE LA HISTORIA SOY NUEVA ASI K =( NO ME MATEN SI NO LES GUSTA


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA CHICAS HERMOSAS GRAXIAS POR LEERME, LE AGRADESCOO DE MIL AMORES, ETE CAPITULO VA DEDICADOA TODAS MIS AMIX DE ROBWARDANDKRISELLA2 LAS AMOOO CHICASS

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, TODOS YA CADA UNO DE ELLOS SON DE LA GRANDIOSA MEYER. LA HISTORIA TAMPOCO ES MI :( JEJEJE ESTA HISTORIA LA LEIIII HACE YA MUCHO TIEMPO Y ME GUSTO, PERO HABRA CAPIS INSPIRADOS POR MII XD

BUENO CHICAS BASTA DE TANTO ROLLO ESPERO LES GUSTEE ESTE CAPI.

BELLA

9 de abril

Cerré el cajón del archivador y luego me acerque a su escritorio para dejarlo en orden antes de marcharme a casa. Lo hice rápidamente, antes de que Edward me pudiera pedir que me quedara a trabajar unas horas mas esta tarde. Me habría quedado cualquier otro día pero esta tarde no, tenia planes. Planes importantes; al menos. Lo son para mí.

Estaba enojada con Edward, a pesar de haber hecho todo lo posible por ignorarlo. Durante los cuatro meses que habían transcurrido desde la fiesta de Noche Vieja, no me encontraba como de costumbre. Sentía enfado, descontento, amargura y disgusto.

Hasta el momento, había conseguido que ni mis amigas y mucho menos mi "jefe" lo notaran "Dios, por lo visto la influencia de Alice a logrado afectarme, cuando se entere lo bien que se me ha dado fingir querrá lanzarme como actriz". Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de solo imaginar a Alice.

Por lo menos todos estos sentimientos no habían afectado mi desempeño laboral, claro hasta hoy.

Hoy comencé asentir como esos sentimientos se intensificaban, a tal grado de no poder controlarme emocionalmente y era obvio que yo sabía la razón. La causa, el maldito estrés y la atracción frustrada que siento por Edward, una atracción que el seguía sin descubrir. Y yo iba a tener que hacer algo. "Bella, si no fueras una cobarde desde hace tiempo tendrías a Edward en tus brazos" me grito mi conciencia, el corazón se me oprimió al darme cuenta que efectivamente era una cobarde, y como no serlo si soy una mujer simple y común, sin chiste. Y el pues necesita una verdadera mujer, una que definitivamente no soy yo.

Suspire. Si tan solo Edward se hubiera acordado de que hoy es un día especial para mí….

Escuche el picaporte de la puerta y levante la cabeza. Edward entro con una enorme carpeta negra en los brazos y varios archivos.

-No te vas todavía, ¿Verdad?- pregunto Edward- Tengo unos documentos que revisar y también tengo que hacer unas llamadas telefónicas, pero esperaba……………..

-Hoy no puedo quedarme – le interrumpí con el fin de no darle tiempo a que me pidiera que me quedara a trabajar hasta tarde—tengo planes.

-Bueno en ese caso…. – no termino la frase y me miro sorprendido.

- Voy a salir a cenar- le dije. Los hermosos ojos verdes de Edward brillaron, causando que me perdiera por unos segundos en ese hermoso mar esmeralda.

-Ah, ya, vas a salir a cenar con las chicas—dijo Edward con alivio en la voz, ¿alivio?

Yo solo asentí, tratando de ocultar la irritación que comenzaba a sentir. Y por supuesto que ahora menos le iba a revelar el motivo de la cena……. ¡Una celebración en mi honor!

¿Y por que en el momento que le dije que iba a salir a cenar, Edward había dado por sentado que era con las chicas? ¿Por qué no con un hombre?

Pero una pequeña voz interior vino a responder mis interrogante Bueno, imaginar que vas a salir con un hombre es prácticamente imposible dado que tu trabajo en el departamento de Nuevos Productos te impide hacer amistades con gente que no sea de la empresa. Además no te interesa salir con otro hombre…. que no se tu "jefe"

Aun así Edward no tiene ningún derecho a hacer ninguna suposición referente a mi vida social inexistente vida social Bella me recordó esa pequeña voz, que por lo visto parecía estar mas del lado de Edward que mío. No se cuanto tiempo llevaba perdida en mi dialogo interno, pero la aterciopelada voz de Edward me trajo a la realidad

-No te preocupes Bella, lo comprendo. Que lo pases bien—dijo. Y al instante desapareció, dejándome sola y muy, muy enfadada.

-Es mi cumpleaños—le dije con los dientes apretados a la vacía habitación—y se te ha olvidado…. Otra vez Edward.

Estaba molesta, mucho muy molesta. Tenia que hacer algo para cambiar la situación, algo drástico.

* * *

-¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!! Querida Bella—cantaron mis cuatro fantásticas amigas al unísono, aunque fuera de tono. Pero lograron calmar mi molestia y frustración, arrancando una enorme sonrisa

-Gracias, muchas gracias, son un encanto chicas—dije mientras miraba la elaborada tarta de cumpleaños que adornaba el centro de la mesa—Pero…. ¿que pretenden, cegar a todos los habitantes de Phoenix con todas esas velas?

Rosalie Halen se hecho a reír y dijo -pues apágalas de un soplo Bella. La luz me esta haciendo daño a los ojos.

Rosalie, que trabaja como Contable en Cullen, fue la primera amiga que había hecho al llegar a la empresa.

-Puede que las velas e mi tarta den mucha luz, pero las tuyas deslumbran Rose.

-No me lo recuerdes, ya sabe todo el mundo que soy la mas vieja del grupo—se quejo Rose. En efecto Rose es la mayor del grupo, ella tiene 27 años, claro que ella no los aparenta, ella mas bien parece una joven modelo, es alta, de un cuerpo escultural y muy bien distribuido, de piel blanca, cabello rubio largo y de unos ojos azul cielo, la combinación cromosomita para la mujer perfecta.

Sonreí traviesamente y dije en broma—y no tenemos intención de que lo olvides—Después, me incline sobre la tarta.

-¡¡Espera!!—grito Alice colocando al momento una de sus manos en mi brazo.

Alice es la novia de Jasper Cullen hermano de Edward, y una de mis mejores amigas ella tiene 24 años. Ella a diferencia de Rose es baja de estatura, piel muy blanca, su cabello es negro y corto en puntas y es un duende diabólico. Ella trabaja en el departamento de publicidad de la empresa. Es un genio del marketing y la promoción—tienes que pedir un deseo. A las mujeres no se nos presentan muchas oportunidades de pedir deseos.

-Es verdad—interpuso Jane, que trabaja en la sección jurídica de Cullen

-Y si no me equivoco—dijo alegremente Elizabeth Masen—su deseo va atener que ver con Edward Cullen

Mis ojos se agrandaron al mirar a Elizabeth. La tímida y callada secretaria me había sorprendido al mencionar a Edward.

Sentí que el rostro se me encendió e inmediatamente lleve mis manos a mis mejillas. No podía avergonzarme delante de estas mujeres, son mis amigas y saben lo que pasa entre Edward y yo. O mejor dicho lo que no pasa

De nuevo me incline sobre la tarta, aun que claro aun no pedía el deseo.

-El deseo—me recordó Rose.

-Este bien, este bien.

Tan pronto y baje los parpados, mi mente conjuro el hermoso rostro de Edward. Por un segundo, me debatí entre desear un simple beso de ese hombre o ir a por todas y desear una proposición matrimonial. Una profunda risa surgió de mi garganta.

-¿Por que te ríes?—pregunto Alice.

Y yo solo me limite a mover la cabeza.

—Nada—respondí, al darme cuenta de la irónica verdad: o reía o lloraba. Pero esta noche decidí reír.

Por fin, tras decidirme a desearlo todo, recite en Sileno mis esperanzas matrimoniales y luego apague las velas de un solo soplo. Sin embargo, sabía que había desperdiciado un deseo

Mis amigas aplaudieron y yo subiéndome las gafas volví ami asiento.

-Ah, espero que no te moleste, pero he invitado a Heidi—dijo Jane.

-¿Heidi?—pregunte.

Elizabeth arqueo las cejas. -- ¿La de personal?

Jane asintió. –Es muy tímida y se me ocurrió que le vendría bien reunirse con nosotras, salir un poco de su caparazón y formar parte del grupo—A lo que las demás asintieron y sonrieron.

Rose se dirigió a Jane. —No sabes si tiene más de veintisiete años ¿verdad?

-Lo siento, pero me parece que es mas joven—respondió Jane.

-Ya, lo suponía—murmuro Rose. Y yo comencé a reír.

-Estas destinada a ser la mas vieja. Vamos, ya es hora de que lo superes.

- Heidi me ha dicho que tenía una reunión y que llegara un poco tarde—dijo Jane.

En ese momento, Jane miro a la puerta y el rostro se le animo.

-Miren, Ahí esta—dijo Jane, y con la mano, hizo un gesto a Heidi para que se acercara a la mesa.

Siento llegar tarde—dijo Heidi y después se dirigio a mi--¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella.

-Gracias—le dije. Vamos chicas háganle un lugar a Heidi. Me alegro de que hallas venido

Corrieron las sillas, Heidi se sento, apoyo los codos en la mesa y suspiro

-Desde el día de Año Nuevo, tengo la impresión de que todo lo que hago en la vida es ir de reunión en reunión.

-¿Por lo de la gran noticia del señor Cullen? –Pregunto Jane. Heidi asintió.

-Aun no puedo creer que decidiera anunciar su intención de jubilarse en Noche Vieja—comento Rose.

-Yo creí que iba a desmayarme—comento Alice.

-Pues que pensara que, al anunciarlo en la fiesta de Noche Vieja, íbamos a tomarlo como un motivo de celebración –comente—Quizás quería evitar que nos preocupáramos. Estoy segura que su intención era que lo viéramos como algo bueno.

-Es posible que pretendiera evitar que nos angustiáramos, pero la empresa entera esta revolucionada—dijo Elizabeth.

-según los rumores que han llegado a mis oídos, los del departamento jurídico si que lo están—observo Jane.

- Y pobre Ángela –dijo Rose--¿Qué va a pasar con ella?

- Lleva prácticamente toda la vida de ayudante personal del señor Cullen—dije.

-¿Crees que van a obligarla a que también se jubile?—Jane dirigió la pregunta al grupo entero, pero note que su mirada estaba fija en Heidi. Como subdirectora del Departamento de Personal, Heidi debía saber mejor que nadie el destino de Ángela Weber. Las miradas de todas se centraron en Heidi.

-Debido a la lealtad que Ángela siempre ha mostrado al señor Cullen y a la empresa, no se le va a obligar a nada. Si quiere seguir trabajando, abra un puesto para ella. —note el alivio de todas.

-Lo que me gustaría saber es quien va a ocupar el puesto del señor Cullen—cometo Elizabeth. De nuevo, todas miraron a Heidi. Pero por su expresión, vi. Que la Subdirectora de Personal no tenia ni idea de quien iba a ser el sucesor del presidente de la compañía. No obstante, era evidente que tenía información al respecto y que quería compartirla con nosotras. Se le veía con ganas de integrarse al grupo.

-Se ha barajado una posibilidad—comenzó a decir Heidi. Casi reí al ver que las chicas se habían callado de repente y se inclinaba sobre Heidi. Y ella hizo lo mismo. Todas queríamos poseer esa importante información.

-Pero. Naturalmente, es solo un rumor, nada mas—añadió Heidi—.En fin, se han mencionado el nombre del hijo mayor del Señor Cullen, Emmet Cullen. Pero no lo olviden se trata solo de un rumor.

-¿Pero Emmet Cullen no esta a cargo del Departamento de Asuntos Extranjeros?—pregunto Rose. Claro a Rose siempre el había atraído Emmet. El era lo que ella llamaba el hombre perfecto. Emmet es alto, de cuerpo musculoso pero de cara angelical, su piel es blanca al igual que sus hermanos Edward y Jasper, y ojos de un color verde profundo y de cabello negro como la noche.

-Mmmmmm. ¿Es soltero?—pregunto Heidi, Elizabeth se llevo una tortilla mexicana a la boca. Mientra Rose, asentía.

-¿Es guapo?—pregunto de nuevo Heidi. Rose, se sonrojo, logrando que todas nos echáramos a reír.

-No estaría mal que Emmet Cullen se enamorara de alguna de nosotras y que ese amor llevara al matrimonio—añadió Alice, mientras miraba a todas las chicas para finalmente fijarla en Rose.

-Si, no estaría mal—respondió Rose, con una sonrisa picara.

-jajaja, Seria un milagro—Dijo Jane, empujando el cuenco con guacamole**hacia Alice—Toma, come. Creo que me va a dar gripe, por que n puedo soportar mirar el guacamole.

En el momento en que se menciono el matrimonio, sentí una enorme opresión en el pecho. Lo mejor era cambiar de tema.--¿Dónde esta la camarera? Estoy hambrienta. Venga, vamos a pedir la cena. Después del postre, nos comeremos esta maravillosa tarta. —Durante los siguientes minutos, elegimos el menú. Cuando la camarera se marcho con el pedido, Rose pregunto:

-¿De que estábamos hablando?

-Estabas soñando despierta Rose—contesto Alice—Estábamos hablando de casarte con Osito Cullen.

A pesar de que no quería que hablaran de matrimonio, no pude evitar reír por el apodo que Alice le había puesto a Emmet Cullen.

-Pues bien, el hombre con el que yo me case tendrá que ser tierno y sensible—dijo Alice con expresión soñadora--.Y tendrá que querer al menos cinco hijos.

Me quede mirando a Alice. Mi amiga siempre soñaba con una familia numerosa, ella era hija única, al parecer eso era lo que le hacia desear una gran familia, y al parecer Jasper Cullen estaba dispuesto complacer a mi amiga, ya que se les notaba que se amaban.

- Estable y de fiar—observo Jane—Esos es lo que quiero en un hombre.

Y Demetri Vulturi, el jefe de Jane, lo era. A mi me parecía que Demetri era un poco mayor para Jane; pero si eso era lo que quería mi amiga, me alegraría mucho por ella.

-¿Y que hay de la pasión?—pregunto Rose—Todo el mundo necesita un poco de pasión. Todas no echamos a reír, Rose siempre había pensado que una parte fundamental en una relación era la pasión, el deseo mutuo, en pocas palabras el Buen Sexo como decía ella.

-Seguridad, esa es la clave del éxito en una relación—declaro Jane.

-¿Y tu que opinas, Heidi?—pregunto Alice--¿Qué clase de hombre quieres como marido?

Heidi guardo silencio. Sus ojos verde pálido reflejaron temor y sus mejillas enrojecieron. Esta enamorada, pensé. Esta profundamente enamorada y lo lleva en secreto. Interesante Pero, ¿Quién será el afortunado?

-Dejen a la pobre Heidi en paz—dijo Rose—Es nueva en el grupo, así que no pueden esperar que presente una confesión el primer día que se reúne con nosotras.

-Es verdad—añadió Alice con una radiante sonrisa—Tendrá que conocernos un poco mejor. Pero cuando nos conozca la obligaremos a que confiese.

Jane se aparto un mechón de cabello castaño claro del rostro—Eh, Bella, todavía no nos has dicho que ha hecho Edward por tu cumpleaños ¿Te ha regalado algo?

-Si, vamos, cuéntanos—dijo Alice— ¿Te ha enviado flores?

-¿O bombones?—inquirió Elizabeth.

Respire profundamente. Ellas son tus amigas Bella, y no puedes mentirles

-NADA.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, mientras asimilaban lo que les acababa de decir.

-OH, cielos, lo siento—dijo Rose—Lo siento de verdad.

-Quizás haga algo mañana—sugirió Heidi con ternura.

-Si, puede que sea eso—añadió Elizabeth—es posible que se haya equivocado de fecha.

Negué con la cabeza—No, no se ha equivocado de fecha, se le ha olvidado por completo.

- Eso no lo sabes –dijo Jane.

-Si, si que lo se—respondí—es mas, estoy segura. Y es hora de que me enfrente a la realidad: Edward jamás se va a interesar en mí como mujer. Como su ayudante, si; pero como mujer, nunca. —Me detuve un momento y suspire—He llegado a al conclusión de que lo mejor es que me de por vencida en lo que a el respecta. —La idea me deprimió y al parecer a mis amigas también. Cuando una de ellas veía frustrados sus deseos de encontrar el verdadero amor. Todas sentíamos en parte la frustración.

-Bella, ¿Se te ha ocurrido cambiar de táctica?-pregunto Rose, tras reflexionar un momento y ella y Alice se miraron.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno… en primer lugar no olvides que soy tu amiga. No quiero que te tome a mal lo que voy a sugerir

-No te preocupes, se que me quieres mucho, así que di lo que quieras decir que no me voy a molestar—comente mientras todas mirábamos Rose con curiosidad. Rose aun se miraba indecisa por lo que quería decir.

Apoyando los codos en la mesa, Rose dijo:--Tienes buena ropa: faldas largas, zapatos planos. Todo muy profesional. Cómodo. Ropa…. Decente. Pero, ¿se te ha ocurrido alguna vez cambiar de estilo? ¿Ponerte algo mas…atrevido?

A Rose se le enrojeció el rostro, casi no podía creer lo que le acababa de sugerirme, mas que nada fue por el temor de herirme con lo que acababa de decir.

Alice lanzo una carcajada. —Bella lo que Rose ha querido decir es que te compres ropa indecente como la de ella y la MIA. Unas minifaldas es lo que Edward necesita. Desde luego tienes el cuerpo para llevarlas.

-¿Saben una cosa?, no es mala idea—dijo Elizabeth—Y también te hace falta una visita al salón. ¿No te parece?

-Esas gafas te tapan los ojos, Bella. Y un poco de rimel los haría resaltar.

Se me encogió el estomago del susto. No, no podía hacer lo que mis amigas estaban sugiriendo. Me negaba a utilizar mis atributos físicos, si es que acaso los tenia, como anzuelo para pescar a un hombre.

-No lo comprenden—dije—Quiero que Edward se fije en mi porque soy buena persona, por que soy competente y le ayudo, por que puede confiar en mi. Quiero que se fije en mí como persona, por lo que soy, no por mi aspecto físico. —Sabía que eso no lo comprenderían. Jamás se darían cuanta de lo importante que es para mí que me quisieran por mi inteligencia y por mi carácter. No podía soportar la idea de que Edward solo sintiera por mi atracción física; no, después de lo que había ocurrido en mi propio hogar.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ha sido una sugerencia estupida—dijo Rose.

-No ha sido estupida—contradijo Alice.

-A mi me ha parecido una buena idea –declaro Jane

-Bella, quizás deberías pensarlo.

En ese momento, la camarera, llego con bandejas de caliente y aromática comida mexicana, pero yo, había perdido el apetito.

___**MAR**_LOVE

QUE LES PARECIOOO, LO DISFRUTARON? O DE PLANO ME RETIRO JEJE CHICAS SEAN BUENAS Y DIGANME K LES PARECIO.

SIIIIII POR FA. LAS QUIERO MUCHO, LAMENTO HABER TARDADO MUCHO CON LA ACTUALIZACION, PERO SE SUPOCIA K ESTABADE VACACIONES :( PERO AL PARECER LOS PROFES NO TIENEN LA MENOR IDEA DE K SIGNIFICA ESA PALABRA. Y ME HISIERON ESTUDIAR MUCHO :( . OKIS OKIS YA NO LA S ENFADO MAS COM MI PENOSA Y TRISTE VIDA UNIVERSITARIA. BYEEEE ESPERO PODER SUBIR PRONTITOOO .


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA MIS CHICAS LINDASSSSSSSSSS LAMENTO HACERLAS ESPERAR PEROOO AKI ESTA YAAA DISFRUTENLO ;) XD

LES RECUERDOO NI LA TRAMA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

CAPITULO 2

EDWARD

Por fin viernes, llegue a la oficina antes de lo que regularmente acostumbraba. Hoy Bella y yo teníamos que presentar el nuevo proyecto a Carlisle al mediodía. Ya había preparado la segunda taza de café y me encontraba revisando las notas que había preparado para la reunión cuando un movimiento en la puerta atrajo mi atención.

-Buenos días, Rosalie—le dije, instando a que entrara en el despacho.

-Buenos días—me respondió.

Consiente de que Rose es un buena amiga de Bella, le dije—Bella no ha llegado todavía, normalmente viene a las ocho y media—instintivamente mis labios esbozaron una sonrisa ladeada—Y nunca llega tarde.

-La verdad es que he venido a hablar contigo—me dijo la rubia mujer frente a mí.

-¿Si?—no pude evitar reflejar mi sorpresa por las palabras de Rose—Bien tú dirás.

-Veras…. Me gustaría que me dejaras disponer de Bella durante la mañana de hoy—dijo Rose con tono vacilante.

-¿Disponer… de Bella?—pero que sucedía, por que Rose, quería "disponer" de mi Bella.

-Si, bueno…Las chicas y yo queremos hacerle un regalo a Bella….queríamos…. —se detuvo Rose titubeante. Me resultaba evidente que Rose estaba tratando de decirme algo sin decírmelo, raro pensé. Me recosté en el respaldo del asiento y apoye los codos en los brazos del sillón, mirando la fijamente, instándola a que dijera, lo que estaba, despertando mi curiosidad.

-El miércoles fue el cumpleaños de Bella—declaro Rose, mis ojos se abrieron como plato, "pero que esta diciendo, esta mujer", Rose interrumpió mis pensamientos—Las chicas y yo queremos llevarla al Salón hoy por la mañana y comprarle algo de ropa como regalo. Todas hemos puesto dinero para ello. Sabemos que hoy es un gran día para Bella por eso de la presentación.

-¿Qué el miércoles fue el cumpleaños de Bella?—en el momento que esas palabras salieron de mis labios, fui conciente de que había roto mi regla de oro: evitar toda relación personal de cualquier tipo.

Rose asintió—La fecha de su nacimiento es el 9 de abril, esta en su ficha. Edward, tu como jefe de Bella….

-Si, ya lo se—La interrumpí al notar un tono de censura en la voz de Rose—He visto su ficha.

Claro que la has visto Edward Cullen, pero te has saltado todos y cada uno de los detalles personales. Lo único que has leído es lo referente a las calificaciones de Bella, para ser tu ayudante personal pero..., penséRecuerda la regla de oro respecto a cualquier relación de tipo personal, no tienes motivo para olvidarla, incluso con Bella. Ella es solo tu asistente Cullen, no lo olvides trate de recomponerme, y en el tomo mas frío que pude dije—A Bella no le vendría mal un poco de atención; sobre todo, hoy—mas si me tiene ami como Jefe—Pero, por favor que este aquí antes de las dos. La reunión va a comenzar a las dos en punto.

-No te preocupes, estará aquí—respondió Rose en tono amistoso, y sonriéndome traviesamente, antes de marcharse. Me quede mirando la puerta varios segundos. Algo en la forma como Rose había hablado me resulto demasiado inquietante.

Sacudí la cabeza, mientras murmuraba en voz alta

-No seas idiota, Cullen, Rosalie te ha prometido que Bella estará de vuelta a tiempo para la reunión, tranquilo, todo saldrá bien—Una vez convencido de que Bella llegaría a tiempo, mi vista se dirigió a la pantalla del ordenador, ya estaba de nuevo centrado en el trabajo.

Bella

Deje el coche en el aparcamiento, Salí de el y me encamine hacia al puerta principal de la empresa. Aminore el paso al ver a Rose, Jane y Alice avanzando hacia mi.

-Hola, chicas ¿No les parece demasiado pronto para salir de la oficina?—comente riéndome. Intercambiamos saludos. Después clave los ojos en Jane, se miraba algo enferma.--¿Te encuentras bien, Jane? Estas un poco pálida.

-Me parece que me esta entrando la gripe—se quejo.

-Bueno, ¿vienes con nosotras?—pregunto Alice algo preocupada.

-Por supuesto—respondió Jane-¡No me lo perdería por nada del mundo!

Mmm... No entendía nada de o que hablaban, ¿Qué no se perdería Jane? ¿A donde iban con tanto entusiasmo?, las chicas estaban raras y eso no me daba buena espina, algo traían en manos.

-¿Qué es lo que no quieres perderte?—pregunte, la curiosidad empezaba a hacer sus efectos en mi--¿Adonde van?

-Nada de van—dijo Rose, con esa mirada que a veces me daba miedo, esto no iba a ser bueno, no para mi.

-Vamos—corrigió Alice, saltando como un pequeño duende.

-Pe…pero…--tartamudee. Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Jane, me quito el bolso, y Alice, me hizo darme la vuelta y me empujo, no entendía como esa persona tan pequeñita como era Alice, llegaba a tener tanta fuerza.

-No puedo ir a ninguna parte—proteste, aun que permití que me alejaran uno paso mas del edificio Tonta Bella, ¿Crees que te van a dejar así como así? no

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Hoy es la presentación y aun quedan detalles…

-No te preocupes, esta en buenas manos—me corto Rose—Heidi se va a encargar de todo.

-Pero, Edward me esta esperando. Íbamos a repasar unas notas junto—dije intentando saberme. Y en eso estaba cuando la duende diabólico hecho a reír.

-Por lo que se de Edward y de ti, estoy segura de que habrán repasado esas notas cientos de veces.

-Bueno, si, pero…pero me esta esperando—insistí

-No te esta esperando—me informo Jane—Rose le ha pedido permiso a Edward y el se lo ha dado.

-¿Permiso para que?—pregunte mientras clavaba la mirada en Rose.

Rose sonrío con maldad—permiso para disponer de ti hoy por la mañana.

-¿Para disponer de mi? ¿Que es esto, un rapto?—pregunte con algo de miedo, solo para confirmar lo que ya me sospechaba, cruce mis dedos, implorando para mis adentros que esto fuera una broma... pero la voz de Alice, me saco de mis pensamiento

-Exacto—Los ojos de Alice brillaron de divertimiento—vamos, cielo, no te opongas y nadie te hará daño.

-¿A dónde vamos?—pregunte algo temerosa.

Para entonces ya habíamos llegado al Porche amarillo de Alice. Mientra entraba al auto aun en contra de mi volunta volví a preguntar una vez mas a donde nos dirigíamos.

-Eh, lo digo en serio, hoy no es el mejor día para que me lleven a donde sea que me lleven. Tengo trabajo.

-Estarás de vuelta con tiempo de sobra—Rose me dio un apalmada en la mano para intentar tranquilizarme, pero no lo logro.

-¿Podrían decirme, por lo menos a donde me llevan?—volví a preguntar.

-Lo descubrirás muy pronto Bella—dijo Jane entrando al lado del copiloto. Me lanzo una sonrisa al volver la cabeza, lo que me dio a entender que era algo excitante. Bueno al menos para ellas.

Con un suspiro de frustración, me abroche el cinturón de seguridad y recosté la espalda en el asiento de cuero negro.

Al poco tiempo, me di cuenta de que nos dirigíamos al Centro de Phoenix y ahí aparco el auto Alice.

-Ya esta, todo el mundo fuera—anuncio Alice.

Al bajar del auto, mis tres amigas, claro si se podía llamar amigas a las tres chicas a las que al parecer disfrutaban torturarme, me condujeron hasta lo que parecía un edificio antiguo recientemente renovado. Y entonces fue cuando vi. El cartel del escaparate, me pare en seco.

-Eh, un momento—dije tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-Vamos, Bella, no seas aguafiestas—dijo Rose.

-Todas hemos contribuido—aclaro Alice—aun que tardío es un regalo de cumpleaños.

Jane, me empujo hacia delante, al parecer se dio cuanta de que por propia voluntad mis piernas no se movían.

-Por favor, Bella, deja que te hagamos un regalo—Suplico Alice, con esa mirada que ella bien sabia me haría aceptar todo lo que me pidiera.

-Tenemos hora para todo, vamos Bella—dijo Rose—Masaje, limpieza facial, maquillaje, peluquería y manicura, y el salón te regala la pedicura.

Aparte los ojos de los ventanales del salón de belleza y mire los rostros entusiasmados de mis amigas. Estaban orgullosas de si mismas por el regalo. ¿Cómo podía negarme?

Solté un suspiro de resignación y me di por vencida, dejando que las chicas me condujeran al interior del salón.

-Chris es fabuloso—me informo Alice—en mi opinión, es el mejor peluquero de la ciudad. Y la masajista tiene unas manos de oro, es la mejor; ya lo veras, te vas a deretir con el masaje.

-¿Tu vienes normalmente?—le pregunte a Alice.

Alice se encogió de hombros. —no soy una cliente habitual, pero he venido unas cuantas veces.

En la recepción nos pidieron que nos sentáramos un momento. Las cuatro no sentamos. De repente, Jane agarro una revista de una mesa auxiliar y comenzo a abanicarse con ella.

-No se porque es, pero no me encuentro muy bien

Note que Jane tenía el rostro muy pálido. Iba a decírselo cuando Jane agrando los ojos y se llevo una mano al vientre.

-Necesito ir al baño—Jane salto de su asiento y siguió la dirección que la recepcionista le indico.

-la gripe esta haciendo mella en ella—dijo Alice.

-A mi se me hace raro que no tenga los síntomas normales de la gripe, como tos o fiebre—comento Rose. Y la verdad es que yo pensaba lo mismo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Jane regreso más pálida que nunca.

-he vomitado el desayuno—informo con malestar, Jane. Volvió a sentarse y se paso una mano por la frente.

-Tome, pruebe una de estas galletas—le dijo la recepcionista acercándole una bolsa de galletas saladas—dicen que solo pasa por las mañanas, pero a mi me pasa en cualquier momento del día

En ese momento, recordé la noche anterior, cuando Jane casi se puso mala al ver el cuenco con guacamole; y tampoco bebió nada, excepto agua. Entonces, mire a la recepcionista y note que estaba embarazada, e inmediatamente mire a Jane, que tenía una galleta salada en una mano, la otra la tenía reposando en su vientre.

Parpadee varias veces intentando comprender, es que a caso ¿esta embarazada Jane? ¿Se debían a eso las nauseas, y no a la gripe? Y antes de poder seguir haciéndome mas preguntas, una elegante mujer apareció en la sala de espera.

-Ya esta todo listo, Bella. —dijo la mujer. Me pregunte como era posible que esa mujer se haya dirigido a mí sin titubear, yo no recordaba conocerla.

-Pero… ¿y Jane? ¿No deberíamos llevarla a casa? Quizás podamos volver en otro momento….

-No, nada de eso—dijo Jane—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Vamos, ve. No vas a desperdiciar esta oportunidad por mi culpa.

-Pero….

-Nada de peros—El tono de Rose fue firme, y sentí un escalofrío recorrerme, sabia que de esta me seria imposible librarme.

-Nosotras nos encargamos de Jane, no te preocupes—dijo Alice—yo la llevare a casa en el coche. Tú vas a pasar unas horas aquí Bella.

-¿Horas? ¿Cuántas?—Pregunte, sintiendo como el pánico se apoderaba de todo mi ser.

-Unas cuantas—contesto Alice con diversión, sus ojos color miel brillaban de una manera que sentí un ligero estremecimiento. Me deje guiar por la mujer, no sin sentir que me llevaban a la cámara de tortura.

Tres horas después de haber entrado al salón de belleza, me dieron mis gafas y me colocaron delante de un enorme espejo. Jadee asombrada, me quede sin respiración por unos instantes por lo que aquel espejo mostraba.

El cabello me caía en suaves ondas a media espalda. El maquillaje se veía tan natural. La sombra de los ojos y el poco rubor realzaban mis rasgos, pero nada más.

Por fin, deje escapar el aire que había retenido en los pulmones. Esa hermosa mujer que le devolvía la mirada no podía ser Bella Swan, esa mujer no podía ser Yo, ¿o si?

De repente, fui consiente del grupo de personas que me rodeaban. Mire sus imágenes en el espejo. Era el personal del salón de belleza que habían trabajado conmigo toda la mañana: la masajista, la persona que me había envuelto las algas cuando la sauna, la encargada de la manicura, la especialista en maquillaje y, por supuesto, Chris, el estilista. Todos esperando mi reacción. Después de unos instantes, escuche la voz de Chris que me preguntaba tímidamente.

-¿Te gusta?

No lo se quise contestar No conozco a esa mujer que me esta mirando

Esboce una sonrisa.

-Estoy guapísima—les informe—Me siento de maravilla. Han hecho un magnifico trabajo conmigo un verdadero milagro pensé.

El personal del salón aplaudieron quedamente y me sonrieron. Todos encantados de los resultados, era evidente que se enorgullecían del trabajo que habían realizado en mi.

Apresuradamente, me dirigí al vestuario para ponerme mi ropa. No puede evitar mirarme una y otra vez en el espejo, me resultaba imposible reconocerme a mi misma.

¿Qué van a decir mis amigas después que me viesen? ¿Qué les parecerá? ¿Me trataran de forma diferente después de la transformación?

No, claro que no. Alice, Jane, Rose, Elizabeth y Heidi son las artífices del cambio, esperan la metamorfosis.

Pero Edward no, y no pude evitar preguntarme cual seria la reacción de "mi Edward"

¿Le gustara? ¿Me mirara distinto?...... En eso una un grito de emoción me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Oh, Dios mío —dijo Alice dando saltitos como duende.

-Esta despampanante—Dijo Rose. Y sentí como me ruborizaba con el comentario de mis amigas, que me miraron con asombro de pies a cabeza.

-Oh, Dios mío—repitió Alice.

-Bueno, ya esta bien—dije—Cualquiera diría que era un sapo que se ha transformado en princesa o algo por el estilo. Soy yo, Bella, la misma de siempre.

Creo

-Y lo bueno es que apenas son las doce del medio día—añadí, con un gran suspiro de alivio—aun tengo tiempo para ira a la oficina y repasar…

-Todavía no hemos terminado contigo—me corto Rose. Y escuche a Alice reír por lo bajo.

-Cierto. Todavía no hemos terminado contigo—la segundo Alice.

Fruncí el ceño, que acaso no les había bastado la tortura

-¿Qué están diciendo? ¿Que mas quieren hacerme? Ya me han hecho de todo.

Mire a Alice y a Rose estaban aliviadas de que yo estuviera contenta de de la visita al salón de belleza, y aun que no se los había dicho, estaba mas que contenta, estaba encantada.

-Vamos, Bella, tenemos otra cita—anuncio Alice.

-Con mi óptico—confeso Rose. Fruncí el ceño ante las palabras de Rose.

-Pero….

Me detuve, mis amigas estaban dispuestas a ignorar cualquier protesta.

-El doctor Henry es la niña de mis ojos—dijo Rose—Le he explicado el caso y ha accedido a regalarte unos lentes de contacto de prueba. Te van a encantar

-Pero….

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, parpadee mientras me acostumbraba a las lentes de contacto. El doctor Henry me los había puesto y, cuando me mire en el espejo, vi que las lentes Nome habían corrido el rimel ni la sombra de ojos.

-¡¡¡Dios mío, que ojos chocolate mas grandes!!!—exclamo Rose

-Oh, Dios mío—fue todo lo que pudo decir Alice. Reí por lo bajo al darme cuenta que era la tercera vez que Alice utilizaba esa exclamación, algo raro en Alice.

Rose le sonrío cariñosamente al doctor Henry, le dio las gracias y después, las tres nos marchamos. Pero esta vez, para entrar en la tienda de ropa más próxima.

Después de unos minutos, me encontraba en un probador de la tienda, con la ropa que las chicas habían elegido para mi, ropa que en, mi sano juicio, jamás de los jamases usaría. Pero ahí estaba el problema, mis amigas me habían contagiado su locura.

Los colores de la ropa eran atrevidos, el largo de la falda muy por encima de la rodilla, las chaquetas muy escotadas. Pero si, me sentaban muy bien y a demás era una ropa cómoda. No obstante una porte de mi no estaba muy convencida de….

-Me gusta—dijo Alice refiriéndose al traje que me acababa de poner—este rojo se deja notar.

-A mi me gusta mas el café—objeto Rose—le hace juego con los ojos.

Me mire un momento al espejo.

-No puedo ponerme esto. No puedo ir a trabajar vestida así. La falda es demasiado corta y el pecho casi se me sale por el escote.

Alice no pudo contener una traviesa sonrisa y Rose, riendo, sacudió la cabeza.

-Tienes que admitir que estas verdaderamente sexy—dijo Alice.

Cerré las manos en dos puños mientras me miraba en el espejo. Si, lo admitía, Alice tenia razón, estaba sexy.

-El día de tu cumpleaños nos dijiste que tenías que hacer algo drástico. Bueno, pues esto es drástico.

Desde luego, la transformación era extrema.

-Es verdad que quiero que se fije en mi—susurre, casi con desesperación.

-Pues te aseguro que, si te ve así, se va a fijar en ti—me dijo Alice.

-Vas a hacer que se desmaye—añadió Rose.

Alce la barbilla y mire a mis amigas a través del espejo. Por fin, tome una decisión.

-Me quedo con el rojo. Y con el café también

Alice y Rose aplaudieron y brincaron encantadas.

Llevándome una mano a los castaños cabellos, suspire nerviosa. Edward iba a fijarse en mí, mis amigas tenían razón en eso. Pero sabia que eso me acarrearía problemas; perdonarme por la forma en como iba a llamar la atención del hombre de mis sueños.

.

* * *

_**UPSS. SE TERMINOOO, K LES PARECIO, VIERON POR K EDWARD NO SE ACORDO DEL CUMPLE DE MI QUERIDA BELLA. PERO YA VEREMOS SI NO SE FIJA EN ELLA USTEDE K CREEN BUENO YA NO LE SIGO JAJAJ SI NO YA NO ME LEEN, XD**_

_**NIÑAS LAMENTO HABER TARDADO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO LA UNII NO ME DABA TIEMPO DE NADAA!!!!!!!!! **_

_**Y AHORA SII ME VOY A PONER LAS PILAS, ( YA COMPRE UNA CAJA DE DURACEL =) JAJAJA PARA SUBIR LOS PROXIMOS CAPIS MAS SEGUIDO **_

_**ESPERO PODER SUBIR EL OTRO EL SABADITOO ;)**_

_**MUXAS gRAxIAS A TODAS LAS CHIKILLAS LINDAS K ME DEJARON REVIEWS, SE LES AGRADECEN DE TODO CORAZON, Y MIREN K YO TENGO UN CORAZON INMENSOO :D**_

**_buenoo nos leeremos prontiisssssssssss_**

**_bye bEsitosssss XD_**


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA CHICAS HERMOSAS GRAXIAS POR LEERME, LE AGRADESCOO DE MIL AMORES, ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADOA TODAS MIS AMIX DE ROBWARDANDKRISELLA2 LAS AMOOO CHICASS,

Y A TODASS LAS DEMAS CHICAS K ME LEEN

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, TODOS Y CADA UNO DE ELLOS SON DE LA GRANDIOSA MEYER. LA HISTORIA TAMPOCO ES MIA

**CAPITULO 3**

**BELLA**

Cuando volvía la empresa Cullen, fui directamente a la sala, de reuniones, en el cuarto piso, para cerciorarme que todo estuviera preparado para la presentación. En mi ausencia Heidi había hecho un excelente trabajo. El refrigerio estaba aun lado de la habitación, encima de una mesa cubierta con un bonito mantel blanco. Los folletos estaban alineados a lo largo de la mesa de roble, uno delante de cada asiento, junto con bolígrafos y cuadernos de notas. El proyector estaba conectado a al red, la pantalla estaba bajada y en posición para la proyección.

Si, Heidi había cuidado hasta el último detalle. Pero mientras hacia la comprobación, cada persona que pasaba por la sala de reuniones me hacia comentarios sobre mi nuevo aspecto físico.

Yo, sonreía la verdad es que me encantaba mi nuevo _look_. Me volvía loca el peinado y las ropas. Me sentía tan diferente, tan….guapa.

Cuando los primeros ejecutivos fueron entrando en la sala, los salude cordialmente. Pero antes de que pudieron hacer algún comentario respecto a mi apariencia, me disculpe y me dirigí al teléfono mas próximo. Pulse los cuatro dígitos del despacho de Edward.

-Edward Cullen al habla—respondió el

Al oír esa voz firme y profunda medio un Vulco el corazón, como siempre. Lo que, as me atraía de los hombres era que tuvieran confianza en si mismos, también inteligencia. Por fortuna Edward no carecía de ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Todo listo—le informe—los ejecutivos han empezado a aparecer.

-Estupendo—respondió el—Escucha, se me ha ocurrido que, para mayor impacto, podríamos empezar la presentación de forma un poco diferente a como teníamos planeado.

-Te escucho—conteste al instante.

Me entusiasmaba la creatividad de Edward. Cuando el me lanzaba una idea, hacia que mi propia creatividad se pusiera en marcha. Los dos formábamos un buen equipo, nos complementábamos muy bien, nos estimulábamos mutuamente claro no de la forma en que yo quería concéntrate Bella pon atención, se profesional, me regaño mi conciencia. Pero bueno así es como había nacido el proyecto, como producto del trabajo en equipo entre Edward y yo.

-Tan pronto como llegue Carlisle, quiero que personalmente le acompañes a su asiento, presidiendo la mesa—dijo Edward—después, te vas directamente a poner en marcha el proyector. Quiero una imagen clara como el agua de la primera diapositiva. Luego, haber que pasa.

-Sin introducción—no fue una pregunta, sino una reflexión sobre la sugerencia de Edward—Entiendo, dejar que la imagen hable por si sola.

Instintivamente comprendí la idea de Edward. Siempre ocurría lo mismo, desde el primer día de trabajo con el.

-Me gusta—dije con entusiasmo.

-¿Te parece buena idea?—me pregunto Edward.

-Siii—entonces se me ocurrió otra idea—Bajare las luces para que la diapositiva se vea con mayor claridad, pero no las apagare del todo. No quiero que nadie tropiece y se rompa la cabeza—en ese momento, dirigí la mirada hacia la puerta—Edward, será mejor que cuelgue, el Señor Cullen acaba de llegar.

-Estaré ahí en medio minuto—dijo Edward y sentí el vuelco que dio mi corazón.

Colgué y me dirigí hacia Carlisle y acompañarlo hacia su asiento como Edward me lo había indicado.

**EDWARD**

Cuando entre en la sala de reuniones, esta estaba en penumbra y en completo silencio. Todos los ojos estaban fijos en la imagen del ordenador, del Castillo Medieval, que Bella y yo habíamos creado con tanto trabajo. Mire al fondo de la estancia donde sabia que Bella estaba, aun lado del proyector, pero la obscuridad no me permitía verla.

A pesar de ello, alce una mano y no te el movimiento con el que ella respondía a mi saludo.

Los dos habíamos pasado meses trabajando duro. Y yo esperaba que la presentación fuera un éxito; de no ser así, no seria por falta de esfuerzo.

Y con el tono de voz mas dramático que pude dije—imagínense lo que es pasar una noche, un fin de semana o una semana entera de vacaciones en la época de los caballeros andantes. Se cruza la barrera del tiempo y se deja atrás el siglo veinte. Habrá torneos, luchas, bufones y trovadores, y un gran banquete medieval todas las noches. Un banquete digno de reyes….o de reinas—sonreí, mientras me paraba enfrente de mi publico—Y serán tratados como miembros de la realeza.

El Medievo de Cullen ofrecería un cambio radical a la cotidianidad de la vida en la actualidad y representaría un gran proyecto para mí y por supuesto para Carlisle.

-No obstante, se que tendrán preguntas respecto a los costes de construcción de semejante empresa, a la localización, y a las provisiones de beneficios—dije—Por lo tanto, sugiero que nos pongamos a trabajar. Bella, ¿te importaría subir las luces, por favor?

La estancia se ilumino e, inmediatamente busque a Bella con la mirada. No sabía exactamente por que, pero me pareció importante saber si a ella le había gustado el comienzo de la presentación del Medievo. La idea también era de ella, y quería saber si estaba satisfecha con la presentación.

Entonces, una mancha roja al fondo de la sala me hizo fruncir el ceño. De repente, solo pude ver una cosa: dos piernas, dos piernas mien formadas, una falda corta que mostraba unas piernas firmes, delgadas rodillas y muslos bien proporcionados.

Aquella visión, me dejo con la garganta saca.

Estrechas cadera, cintura pequeña, senos redondos…..¡¡Esa mujer era despampanante!! Pero ¿Quién era? ¿Y que estaba haciendo en mi presentación?

¿Y donde diablos se ha metido Bella?

-¡¡Edward, me encanta hijo!!—la voz de Carlisle me hizo parpadear. Y parte los ojos de aquella mujer y los clave en Carlisle, el hombre que tenia el poder de aprobar o vetar el proyecto. Mi padre.

-Bella y yo esperábamos que te gustara—le dije a Carlisle.

Pero ¿Dónde estaba Bella? Volví a preguntarme, mientras mi mirada volví al fondo de la sala.

La mujer de rojo volvió la cabeza y me sonrío, fue entonces cuando, casi sin poder creer lo que veía, me di cuenta de que aquella despampanante mujer no era una desconocida, sino "mi Bella".

¿Mi Bella? Jamás había pensado en ella en términos posesivos. Debía deberse al asombro provocado por tan extremoso cambio de apariencia.

Creí que Rosalie solo la había llevado a la peluquería, jamás me imagine lo que el salón de belleza podía hacerle a una mujer, y que mujer.

-¿Edward?

Eh, recupera el sentido Cullen, estas en medio de una presentación, me ordene ami mismo.

Los siguientes minutos los pase dando cuenta de los números y de cómo Bella y yo habíamos llegado a semejantes cifras.

De vez en cuando, tenía que resistir la tentación de mirar a mi Bella. Por fin, no pude resistir más.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo grandes y bonitos que eran los achocolatados ojos de Bella. Quitaban la respiración. Y tan expresivos e hipnotizadores.

No lleva las gafas puestaspensé. ¿Era posible que, a pesar del tiempo que llevo trabajando con ella, las gafas me hayan impedido notar eso hermosos ojos?

No, eso no era cierto, no puedo ser tan deshonesto conmigo mismo. El cambio de Bella si que me ha tomado por sorpresa, pero siempre he sabido que es una mujer muy hermosa. Incluso la he deseado una que otra vez. Pero ¿A que hombre le hubiera ocurrido lo mismo después de pasar tantas horas con semejante mujer?

Pero, claro mi Regla de oro, esa que siempre me ha impedido las relaciones de tipo personal, esa la que me ha hecho controlar mis impulsos. En eso estaba cuando la voz de Carlisle, interrumpió mis pensamiento.

-Tengo otra pregunta que hacerte, Edward

Me centre de nuevo prestando total atención a Carlisle.

-¿Qué has pensado hacer con el fin de que los clientes vuelvan al Medievo?—pregunto.

Sonreí mientras comentaba—Una pregunta excelente, Carlisle. Y como ha sido Bella quien ha resuelto ese problema, dejemos que ella sea quien lo explique. —Mire a Bella y ella asintió.

-Se me ha ocurrido que los clientes se animaran mas a volver al Medievo si tuviéramos un pequeño grupo de actores vagando por el Hotel y por lo jardines. Actores que representen personajes históricos en una época determinada. Un mes por ejemplo, podrían representar la turbulenta historia de Enrique VIII y Ana Bolena: otro mes, la época de Jorge II y la rebelión jacobina. —Dijo Bella, y sonrío a Carlisle, y tuve que contener la respiración. El pulso se me acelero. Deseaba a Bella, la deseaba con locura. En este momento lo único que quería era que me sonriera a mí, solo a mí, exclusivamente a mí.

Bella, siguió respondiendo a preguntas que los ejecutivos le hacían respecto a su idea. Sonreí por lo bien que habían recibido la propuesta de Bella.

-Perfecto—declaro Carlisle, de pronto--¡¡Es perfecto!!

El halago de Carlisle hizo que Bella se sonrojará, ya si antes había pensado que era guapa, con ese hermoso matiz rojo adornando sus mejillas, la hacia verse radiantemente hermosa y deslumbrante. Sus hermosos ojos chocolate brillaron, hipnotizantes.

-Bien, me han convencido—Anuncio Carlisle—Adelante con el proyecto. En mi opinión, deberíamos empezar a buscar la zona adecuada para lo que Edward ha sugerido. Y que los de contabilidad empiecen a analizar los costes y los posibles beneficios. —Carlisle me miro fijamente y añadió--¡¡En horabuena!! Es una idea genial, Edward.

-Disculpe, señor Cullen, pero me gustaría hacerle una pregunta—dijo Bella de repente, fruncí el ceño, ¿Qué tendría que preguntar Bella a Carlisle?—

Corren rumores de que su hijo mayor se va a hacer cargo de la empresa, cuando usted se retire. De ser así, ¿cabria la posibilidad de que, al hacerlo, cancelara el proyecto? Bueno en realidad, me refiero a quienquiera que sea el que se haga cargo de la empresa.

De verdad que no podía creer lo que bella acababa de decir. Si Emmet sucedía a Carlisle o no, ella jamás debería de haber presionado de esa forma a Carlisle, demasiado problemas tenia ya con ese asunto, Emmet sin querer hacerse cargo de la empresa y que decir de Jasper. La responsabilidad le correspondía a Emmet es el mayor.

El ambiente cambio de repente. La tensión se hizo presente. Todos quedaron a la expectativa.

Antes de que Carlisle respondiera, Ángela, su asistente dijo:

-Bella, el hijo mayor del señor Cullen, que esta en el extranjero, aun no ha accedido a volver aquí.

Carlisle clavo los ojos en mí, para dirigir su mirada después a Bella.

-Puedes estar segura, Bella de que cualquiera que ocupe mi puesto, sabrá lo mucho que me gusta la idea del Medievo—Carlisle empujo su sillón hacia tras y se levanto y dijo—Y ahora vamos a tomar una taza de café, les parece.

Todos suspiraron aliviados, se levantaron, unos para acercarse a la mesa del refrigerio, y otros para hablar con Bella o conmigo.

Mientras hablaba con dos ejecutivos, mire en dirección de Bella, me tense, y sin poder evitarlo mi mandíbula se apretó, al verla rodeada de hombres.

¿Estas celoso? resonó en mi cabeza una vocecita, pero no, no podía estar celoso.

¡¡Eso es tan ridículo, Edward!!

De repente, Bella me miro. Y mis ojos de se clavaron en los de ella, y viceversa.

Pero ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? Me preguntaba una y otra vez, pero ella continuaba mirándome, y entonces note que, muy despacio, Bella paseaba su mirada por todo mi cuerpo. Sentí como mi sangre hervía, trague en seco.

¿Acaso era posible que Bella, me estuviera coqueteando?

No, no podía creerlo, estoy malinterpretando las cosas, me repetía una y otra vez. Bella jamás haria una cosa así.

**BELLA.**

No me reconocía a mi misma. pero ¿En que estas pensando Isabella? ¿Qué acabas de hacer? ¿Como te has atrevido a mirar así a tu Jefe?mi conciencia no paraba de cuestionarme mi comportamiento. La culpa la tenia la transformación a la que me han sometido mis amigas. Un cambio no solamente físico, un cambio que me había transformado en otra persona. Una mujer desconocida. Una mujer atrevida y arriesgada.

Las atenciones que esos hombres me estaban prestando no me molestaban en nada. Durante los últimos veinte minutos después de que el señor Cullen anunciara su aprobación al proyecto, ya había recibido dos invitaciones a almorzar, una a invitación a cenar y otra para salir por ahí de noche. En otros tiempos me hubieran hecho asentir incomoda, pero en estos momentos me estaban haciendo ganar confianza en mi misma, mas de la que era capaz soportar.

Poco a poco, me di cuanta que la reunión se fue disipando. Ángela ya se había despedido de mí, después de felicitarme por el éxito de la de la presentación.

Los dos ejecutivos que quedaban, estaban estrechándole la mano a Edward.

Por fin, me quede en la sala de reuniones asolas con mi jefe.

Edward estaba delante de la mesa con el refrigerio, mirándome con una expresión ilegible en sus hermosas esmeraldas. Impulsivamente me humedecí los labios que se me habían quedado secos de repente, espere a que se me acercara ya que a mi me temblaban las piernas demasiado como para poder dar un paso.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, Edward dejo la taza de café y, despacio, cruzo la habitación. El silencio era ensordecedor y sentí como mi corazón daba un vuelco, Casi no podía respirar.

Edward se detuvo delante de mí.

-Quiero felicitarte

De todas las felicitaciones que había recibido, la de Edward era la que mas me importaba, de hecho la única que me importaba. Por alguna razón de mi boca no salio una sola palabra, por lo que esboce una sonrisa.

-Lo digo en serio….

Sentí como la manos de Edward me tomaban de los brazos. Contuve el aliento cuando, de repente Edward me atrajo hacia su pecho y me estrecho, en un abrazo, dejándome con el rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-Quiero felicitarte…. —no pude terminar, y antes de que me diera tiempo a pensar, a respirar, a cerrar los ojos…. sentí la boca de Edward en la mía.

Ardiente, apasionada, exigente.

Me sentí envuelta por una caos absoluto e hice lo único que podía hacer: entregarme totalmente a esa vorágine de sensaciones.

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y enterré mis dedos en ese hermoso cabello broncíneo, la sensación fue deliciosa. Las piernas apenas me sostenían, lo que me hizo aferrarme a el con mas fuerza.

La sensación de aquel cuerpo contra el mío fue todo lo que había soñado. Incluso mejor, si era posible.

El olor de su colonia me embriagaba. Quería acariciarle la piel, sentirla contra la mía.

Baje los brazos y le pase las yemas de los dedos por la mandíbula, por la garganta, bajando hasta el pecho. Pude sentir los latidos de su corazón y sentí como mi deseo por Edward se hacia mas grande.

Abrí los labios para permitirle que profundizara el beso, y Edward acepto la silenciosa petición. La lengua de el jugueteo y saboreaba mi boca, mientras apenas podía controlarme.

Con un gruñido, Edward se aparto de mí. La desilusión que sentí fue como una puñalada. Lo mire, he instintivamente me lleve las manos a los labios, que rogaban por sentir nuevamente sus labios aprisionándolos.

-Supongo que debería disculparme, pero…--mire como la frustración se apoderaba de el por unos segundos, y continuo—No se que te has hecho, pero estas increíblemente hermosa.

Mis ojos se agrandaron y, de repente, me sentí tremendamente humillada.

¿Por qué te sientes insultada? me preguntaba mi conciencia ¿No has dejado con gusto que te hagan de todo? ¿No has permitido que te pongan lentes de contacto? ¿No has sido tu la que ha elegido esta ropa? ¿Y no has hecho todo esto para llamar la atención de Edward? Cierto, mi conciencia tenia la razón, yo lo había permitido. No tuve mas remedio que agradecerle el halago con palabras apenas audibles, era lo que llevaba esperando oírle decir desde hace meses.

Si, debería sentirme contenta, pero no lo estaba. Y sabía por que.

Sentí un distanciamiento entre nosotros y no pude evitar preguntarme si Edward también lo notaba.

-La reunión ha ido muy bien—dije con la esperanza de que alabara mi trabajo.

El sintió, pero guardo silencio.

De repente sentí una absoluta necesidad de saber que Edward me consideraba inteligente, imaginativa y con talento, que me veía como una parte importante de ese equipo de dos. Necesitaba oírle que me apreciaba por algo más que el maquillaje y la ropa que llevaba. ¡¡Una prueba!! Si, ¡¡tenia que ponerle a prueba!!

Necesitaba obligarle a que dijera lo que yo significaba realmente para el…..¡¡Claro!! En un sentido puramente profesional.

Me aparte de Edward y pude ver en sus ojos aun la sombra de frustración. Edward, parecía un niño al que le acababan de arrebatarle un juguete de las manos. Algo dentro de mi se helo, y me encontré mas decidida que nunca a forzarle a que me reconociera por mis meritos profesionales.

¿Y que mejor manera para descubrir lo que significaba para el, que obligarle a pensar en lo que pasaría si me perdiese? Inmediatamente, recordé los rumores de la sucesión de Emmet en la compañía. Y comencé a decir:

-He estado pensando que…. Si Emmet va a hacerse cargo de la compañía, necesitara una ayudante personal. ¿Crees que yo podría presentarme como candidata para el puesto?

Por supuesto, yo esperaba que Edward dijera que era una ayudante personal excelente y que sentiría mucho perderme.

Mire a Edward, su mirada se torno fría y los músculos de la mandíbula se le tensaron, se notaba su enfado, y eso hizo sentirme confusa.

-Asi que se trata de eso, ¿eh?—por fin hablo Edward.

Me sentí mas confundida, Edward estaba realmente enfadado. Pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué….?—fue lo único que logre articular cuando Edward me cortó.

-Te has puesto así de guapa para convencerme de que te recomiende para el puesto de ayudante personal de Emmet.

Sacudí la cabeza, como podía pensar eso.

-No, Edward, no es eso…..—volvió a cortarme.

-¡¡¡Y como te has atrevido a arriesgar estropearme la presentación preguntándole a Carlisle sobre su sucesor!!!—Exclamo, cada vez más furioso. —Me resulta imposible de creer que hayas utilizado la reunión como medio para ascender. No se hacen preguntas sobre los rumores en medio de una sala llena de ejecutivos. Lo que has hecho podría haber puesto en peligro la realización del proyecto. Independientemente de que Carlisle sea mi padre, es mi jefe también,

¿La presentación de el? Alce el rostro, y sentí que mis ojos echaban chispas.

Y de nuevo la mandíbula de Edward se tenso, y continúo diciendo.

-Hemos tenido mucha suerte de que Carlisle, no se haya enfadado. Si, mucha suerte de que le haya gustado al idea.

-Edward…--pero me interrumpí y respire profundamente. Estaba enfadada, mas enfadada que nunca.

-Si, hemos tenido suerte de que Carlisle no se haya ofendido con tu impertinencia y haya dado luz verde al proyecto Medievo.

Me trague el nudo que tenia en la garganta y recogí la carpeta con las notas de la presentación. Después le lance una mirada furiosa...

-Suerte…la suerte no ha tenido nada que ver con esto. Tu y "YO"—dije recalcando mas de lo normal la palabra YO—hemos trabajado mucho y bien. Y la idea del Medievo es una gran idea, por eso le ha gustado al Señor Cullen. Y si me conocieras en lo mas mínimo, sabrías que jamás utilizaría una reunión para…—pero no pude terminar la frase—No sabes lo que estas diciendo.

Sin desperdiciar una palabra mas, me gire sobre mis talones y salí de la sala, sumamente furiosa.

* * *

SE QUE ME TARDE MUXO EN ACTUALIZAR, Y SE K DEBEN ODIARME POR ESO, NO LAS CULPO, YO TAMBIEN LO HAGO :(

Y SE K TAMBIEN LES DEBO UNA DISCULPA, PERO CHICAS ESTOY POR GRADUARME ESTE AÑO DE LA UNI xD Y ES UN TREMENDO CAOS TODO

PERO TRATAREEE LO PROMETO DE ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDOTOO, PALABRA DE ROBTENIANA.

BUENO ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPII,

AMI ME ENCANTO POR FIN EL PRIMER KISS OMGGGGGGGGGGGGG

KIEROO AGRADECERLESSS A TODAS LAS CHICAS POR SUS REVIEWS LAS AMOOOO Y POR FA SIGAN DEJANDOLOSS

BUENOO BYEEE CHICAS LAS AMOOO BESITOSSS Y MORDISCOSS ( Y MIREN K ESO SE ME DA MUY BIEN XD)


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaa mis chicas lindas, ya estoy de vuelta XD ya regrese a seguir dando lata :S

Bueno nos leemos mas abajito XD

Bueno los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra queridisima S. MEYER

Y la historia tampoco me pertenece es una adaptación, a mi manera pero al fin adaptación

CAPITULO 4

Bella

Estaba mirando por la ventana de mi oficina. Ese día, los alrededores del edificio de la empresa, de serena belleza, parecían vacíos y desolados. Sabia que la diferencia en los sentimientos que me provocaba la vista del desierto de Phoenix, se debía a mi estado mental.

Hasta este momento jamás había habido un altercado entre Edward y yo, nunca habíamos intercambiado una mala palabra. Ahora era diferente. Me asustaba en cierta manera que nuestra relación hubiera cambiado irreversiblemente.

Y todo era culpa mía.

¿Pero por que te ha molestado bella, que Edward se halla fijado en ti como mujer? Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que el solo recuerdo del beso k se han dado hace que vuelva a latirte el corazón alocadamente Y claro, como siempre mi conciencia tenia razón. Pero debí haber reaccionado con más sentido común, con respecto al comportamiento seductor de Edward, no debí haberme dejado cegar por ese beso y esas palabras halagadoras. Si no me hubiera asustado tanto…….

Lance un gruñido y apoye la frente en el cristal de la ventana. ¿Por qué demonios puse a prueba a Edward? ¿Por qué insinué estar interesada en otro puesto de trabajo, cuando no lo estoy? Y para colmo, nada menos que en el puesto de de ayudante personal de Emmet Cullen. ¿A caso me habré vuelto loca? Bella, a quien quieres engañar cariño, lo hiciste por que querías que Edward se pusiera celoso, y creo que lo has logrado

A esa tonta e irracional conciencia mía que no deja de fastidiar, si lo unico que he conseguido es de que se sienta amenazado y, ahora Edward ha malinterpretado la situación.

El cambio de apariencia ha sido un regalo de mis amigas, solo eso. Y la pregunta que le he hecho al señor Cullen, se debió a que he querido tener la seguridad de que el proyecto, hubiese el presidente que hubiese, iba a ponerse en marcha. Y claro mi estupida insinuación sobre la posibilidad de trabajar como ayudante personal de Emmet Cullen ha sido una forma para obligar a Edward a confesar lo que sentía por mí, pero para mi mala suerte ha salido mal. Creo que alguien a aya arriba no le soy muy grata.

Y ahora podré olvidar mis ilusiones de tener una relación intima con Edward. Que a juzgar por la frialdad con la que me ha tratado estos dos últimos días que han transcurrido desde el día de la presentación. Ahora lo único que he logrado es destruir la maravillosa relación profesional que teníamos hasta entonces

Me gustaría poder explicarle todo a Edward, hacerle comprender que había malinterpretado la situación, pero tan solo de pensar en como va a reaccionar hace que la piel se me ponga de gallina.

Eso es Bella, eso es lo que tienes que hacer. Darle una explicación de lo que ha pasado—dijo esa vocecilla. Al momento me dirigí a la puerta.

Entre en el despacho de Edward sin llamar a la puerta. El estaba dictando una carta en el magnetófono, yo sabia que la cinta iría al departamento de secretarias para que la taquimecanografiaran todo en ordenador para luego imprimir la carta y enviarla.

A Edward nunca le había gustado la idea de tener una secretaria, prefería contestar el mismo sus llamadas y archivar sus papeles. De esa manera, como el decía, si se perdía una carta o no se contestaba alguna llamada nunca podría culpar a nadie sino a el mismo. Sin embargo, nunca perdía un papel, era un hombre sumamente organizado.

Plante las manos en el escritorio de su despacho.

-Tenemos que hablar. —Edward me miro, y sin quitarme los ojos de encima, apago el magnetófono, no se movió, permaneció en silencio.

Durante un instante, solo un extraño instante. Pude ver los labios de el. Y no pude evitar recordar el beso y el deseo que me había hecho sentir más viva que nunca. Pero al momento me obligue a borrar la imagen de mi mente.

-Necesito decirte algo—clarifique— Y necesito que me escuches.

Edward continuo mirándome sin moverse, sin decir nada.

-Quiero que sepas que… nunca ha sido mi intención cambiar de trabajo ni conseguir una promoción. —Seguí sin obtener respuesta. —estoy contenta donde estoy—nerviosa, me pase la mano por el cabello—me gusta lo que hago y no quiero cambiar de puesto de trabajo.

Me gusta trabajar contigo pero esa clase de confesiones estaba fuera de lugar en este momento.

-El departamento de nuevos productos es donde quiero estar—subraye.

La inmovilidad de Edward aumentaba cada instante mi angustia.

-Insinúe que me interesaría cambiar de puesto de trabajo dentro de la empresa porque… porque…

Porque quería obligarte a admitir que te gusta trabajar conmigo, pensé. Quería ponerte a prueba porque necesitaba saber que tu comportamiento conmigo, tu beso, se debía a algo más que al nuevo peinado y al nuevo estilo en el vestir.

Pero no podía decirle eso, admitirlo seria una estupidez. Necesitaba una razón lógica, una explicación que tuviera sentido. Reflexione durante un minuto y, entonces, se me ocurrió una idea.

-Te mencione la posibilidad de estar interesada en el puesto de ayudante personal del nuevo presidente de la empresa porque quería obligarte a que me dieras tu opinión sobre mi trabajo. Sabía que esta semana tienes que presentar el informe anual sobre mi rendimiento profesional y quería asegurarme de que iba a ser positivo.

Edward apoyo un codo en el brazo del sillón de cuero y el rostro en su mano.

-Coqueteaste conmigo—declaro Edward despacio, aunque en tono de establecer un hecho, no de manera acusatoria.

Desvíe la mirada de el, no podía negar la cruda realidad. No podía negar mi comportamiento coqueto, pero tampoco tenia que reconocerlo, por lo tanto, decidí no contestar.

-Entonces, has venido aquí para decirme que el otro día no coqueteaste conmigo con el fin de conseguir que te recomendara para que te ascendieran, y para decirme que no estas interesada en ser ayudante del nuevo presidente.

-Exacto—un inmenso alivio me invadió. También me alegraba de que Edward se mostrara tan comprensivo.

El asintió lentamente y continúo.

-Pero acabas de decirme que coqueteaste conmigo con el fin de que yo presente un informe anual tuyo muy favorable.

Jadee audiblemente--¡Naturalmente que no! No es eso lo que he dicho. —La frustración hizo que se me enrojecieran las mejillas. —Mis amigas me hicieron un regalo de cumpleaños—Clarifique sintiéndome en una posición vulnerable--¡No había motivos ulteriores para ello! Y la pregunta que el hice al señor Cullen sobre su sucesor era por que quería estar segura de que el proyecto Medievo no iba a verse frustrado cuando cambiaran de presidente. Hemos trabajado mucho para conseguir sacar el proyecto adelante. Y, por otra parte, no es ningún pecado que una empleada quiera conocer la opinión de su jefe respecto a su rendimiento profesional.

Sabía que estaba diciendo mentiras a medias y verdades a medias, todo enredado. Sin embargo no era capaz de callar. Pero entonces me interrumpí. ¿Los ojos de Edward brillaban de diversión? Sentí como la indignación se apoderaba de mí.

-No olvidemos que me besaste. Es perfectamente natural que una mujer quiera saber porque la besan—coloque mis manos en las caderas—No coquetee contigo para que adornases mi informe anual, eso es una estupidez. Y ahora, si no te importa, tengo mucho trabajo.

Salí del despacho de Edward con el mismo estilo que el de una elefante embarazada.

Y claro estaba dispuesta a apostar el sueldo de un mes a que Edward no había creído ni una sola palabra de las que había dicho. Un suspiro escapo de mis labios, tenia que reconocer que no podía culpar a Edward de ello.

EDWARD.

Me quede sentado, reflexionando sobre la escena que acababa de tener lugar en mi oficina. Debo reconocer que me alegre de ver a Bella entrar en mi despacho, apenas habíamos intercambiado un par de palabras desde el día de la presentación. Y también, desde ese día, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella…y en el apasionado beso que había robado de esos dulces y suaves labios.

El recuerdo de ese momento, solo lograba renovar mi deseo constante; tanto, que apenas había podido concentrarme en el trabajo. Apenas y había podido pensar.

Cuando Bella entro en el despacho en son de paz, no comprendía como es que el había recriminado. Pero el encendido de sus mejillas me resulto irresistible, al igual que la exasperación que brillo en sus ojos achocolatados, ese mar chocolate que continuaba interrumpiendo mis sueños. Edward no, no puedes permitirte pensar en eso mas repitió una vocecita en mi cabeza.

Continúe sentado delante de mi escritorio, pensando en lo mismo. ¿Qué significado oculto se escondía detrás de las palabras que me había dirigido?

Bella afirmaba que el cambio en su apariencia física era un regalo de sus amigas, un regalo y nada más. Pero no pude evitar preguntarme si el motivo del cambio era algo tan sencillo de explicar como ella afirmaba que era.

Pero y el beso.

No pude evitar sonreír e inconcientemente lleve una mano a mis labios al recordarlo de nuevo. Y es que Bella es una mujer sumamente hermosa, de eso era sumamente conciente, demasiado hermosa para su propio bien.

Si, la había besado, y era algo que no olvidaría, en mucho tiempo, por mucho que lo intentase.

Ese beso invadía mis sueños, los volvía tortuosos dejándome intranquilo durante toda la noche en mi solitaria cama.

Rechacé una vez más el pensamiento. No podía permitirme pensar en esas cosas. No, después de lo que ya ha pasado.

Vamos trabaja me ordeno esa voz en mi cabeza Piensa en algo, en cualquier cosa

Aunque era plenamente conciente de todo el trabajo que tenia, de las llamadas telefónicas que debía hacer, continúe allí sentado sin moverme, sumido en mis pensamientos en los cuales solo existía mi bella.

Wooww termino, espero le haya gustado este CAPII, se que es algo cortito, pero espero les guste.

Actualizo el miércoles os lo prometoo pero porfa chicass dejenme sus comentarios, buenos, malos, mensajes de odioo,:S aun asi los espero

Bueno ya no las enfado, cuídense, besoss y mordiscos vampiricoss :D muaaa


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLISSSSSSSSSSSS COMO ESTAN CHICASS DE MI CORAZONNN**

**A KI ME TIENEN DE REGRESOO CON OTRO CAPII XD**

**ESPERO LES GUSTEE**

**BUENO NO ESTA DE MAS ACLARAR QUE NUESTROAS AMADOS PERSONAJES SON CREACION DE LA FABULASAA S. MEYER**

**Y LA HISTORIAA ES UNA ADAPTACION MUY A MI ESTILO, PERO ADAPTACIONN**

**BUENOOO ESPERO LO DISFRUTENN.**

BELLA.

Tome la taza de café en mis manos, y un sonoro suspiro salio de mis labios.

-Me encuentro muy confusa—dije y note que el tono de mi voz delataba mi estado de ánimo.

Mire que Jane dejo la galleta salada que estaba comiendo.

-Lo siento, ¿Puedo ayudarte de alguna manera?—pregunto Jane, al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus manos sobre mis hombros.

Negué con la cabeza—Nadie puede hacer nada. La relación entre Edward y yo cada día esta peor, más rara.

-Por lo que nos has contado, me parece que la situación no es que sea rara, sino tensa—agrego Heidi, mientras apoyo sus manos en la mesa de la sala de receso. Las demás chicas asintieron. Ellas sabían exactamente por lo que estaba pasando mi relación, o mejor dicho, mí ahora nula relación con Edward.

Alice lanzo una pequeña, y ala vez sonora carcajada.

-No sean tan pesimistas chicas: a veces, la tensión es buena—mire como sus pequeños pero expresivos ojos brillaban traviesamente—todo depende de cual sea la causa de la tensión. La tensión debida a la ira es mala, pero…la tensión provocada por la atracción sexual no esta nada mal—enfatizo Alice haciendo un gesto con los ojos.

-En ese caso, supongo que deberíamos descubrir la causa de la tensión entre Bella y Edward—declaro Jane.

-Y yo que pensaba que el regalo había sido todo un éxito con eso del beso y demás—comento Elizabeth.

Me ruborice furiosamente cuando mi amiga menciono el beso con Edward.¡Oh, cuanto había soñado con ese beso! Y a las chicas les había encantado, aun que claro que inmediatamente les asegure que el beso no había significado nada, absolutamente. Si lo acepto mentí.

-Quizás Bella no debería haberse enfrentado a el como lo hizo—dijo Rose.

Note como mis amigas, una por una, se iban inclinando hacia delante mientras discutían mi situación. Debo admitir que me gusta que se preocupen por mí, significa que me tienen cariño. Pero también me gustaría que de vez en cuando me incluyeran en la conversación

-Bueno, tenia que hacer algo—Jane hizo una pausa para beber un sorbo de su refresco—No podía dejar que Edward siguiera creyendo que quería marcharse del departamento para irse con el nuevo presidente.

-No se. Yo no estaría tan segura de eso—dijo Alice—A veces es bueno que los hombres no sepan lo que pasa.

Rose sonrío y sacudió la cabeza—Tu y lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal. ¿Y por que te consideras una experta?

Alice solo se limito a reír a modo de respuesta.

-Pues si alguien quisiera saber que creo yo que Bella debería hacer……

-Perdónenme—dije, interrumpiendo a Elizabeth—pero están hablando de mí como si yo no estuviera presente.

Todas se disculparon y entonces Rose dijo—Bien, pues dinos que crees tu que a Edward le esta pasando por la cabeza sobre este asunto.

Lance un gruñido y luego clave los ojos en la taza de café. —Eso es lo que hace que me sienta tan confundida. Primero estaba segura de que Edward estaba muy enfadado conmigo; pero desde que entre en su despacho a darle una explicación, esta…diferente

-mire a mis amigas, que se habían quedado muy silenciosas. Era evidente que esperaban que continuara hablando. —sigue mostrándose muy distante conmigo. Y eso es lo que me hace pensar que aun sigue enfadado conmigo, pero…

-Pero, ¿Qué?—Rose, me insto a que continuara.

-Pues…que siento que me mira—confesé—siempre que estamos en la misma habitación, siento que no deja de mirarme. Y siento una especie de… electricidad.

-sacudí la cabeza varias veces, lo se, lo se había dicho una tontería. Después de recuperar la compostura añadí—estoy segura de que mi mira y me observa, pero no se porque.

-¿Qué no sabes por que?—dijo Alice alzando al voz ligeramente—Pues por que hay mucho mas que ver que antes, eso esta clarísimo.

Claro ya sabía a que se refería Alice, a mi apariencia física.

-Debo admitir que me sorprende un poco que no hayas vuelto a ponerte la ropa que solías llevar, y que sigas maquillándote y con las lentes de contacto—comento Rose—lo digo porque como toda ha ido tan mal entre tu y Edward desde el DIA de la presentación…

-¿Y por que no iba a seguir poniéndose guapa?—pregunto Alice—ya esta demasiado grandecita y no tiene por que dejar que un hombre le dicte como debe vestirse.

-Me gusta. Me gusta que Edward se fije en mí. —dije, y me sentí culpable al contestar eso.

-Cielo, lo dice como si te pareciera mal llamar la atención de Edward—me dijo Jane dándome una palmada amistosa en la mano.

El hecho de que Edward se fijara en mí, que notara mi presencia, era la razón por la que no había vuelto a mi antiguo estilo en el vestir.

Me preocupaba mucho que mi aspecto físico fuera la única razón del interés de Edward, pero las chicas no comprenderían que eso me molestaba. Por lo tanto, no trate de explicárselos. Lo mejor era cambiar de tema.

-¿Pero y si estoy equivocada?—pregunte a mis amigas-¿y si no me mira por que este interesado en mi? ¿Y si me mira solo por que esta enfadado?—no podía dejar de pensar en que solo era por mi físico y nada mas.

La tímida Heidi se inclino hacia delante.

-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo—todas volvimos los ojos hacia ella—Podrías aceptar una invitación de todas las que has recibido de los hombres de la empresa.

Fruncí el ceño, no lograba a comprender las implicaciones del consejo de Heidi.

-¡Una idea fantástica, Heidi!—exclamo Alice—Bella, Heidi tiene razón, necesitas poner celoso a Edward.

Una incomoda sensación me invadió. No, no podía hacer una cosa semejante. Esa clase de comportamientos me recordaban demasiado los problemas que habían vivido en la infancia. Además, ya había cometido un tremendo error al poner a prueba a Edward.

-No se si eso funcionara—les dije a Alice y a Heidi. No quería herir sus sentimientos, pero no quería enredarme con juegos infantiles. De nuevo intente cambiar la dirección de la conversación—Verán, llevo meses intentando establecer una relación mas intima con Edward y he llegado a considerar la posibilidad de que, en el pasado, haya pasado por una situación traumática.

Algo le ha hecho convertirse en una persona….que no se fía de los demás, incapaz de entregarse a alguien con todo el corazón.

-No creo que sea que no se fié de las mujeres—declaro Alice—En mi opinión lo que le pasa es que le gusta hacerse de rogar. Los hombres son muy dados a eso.

-Hablando de hombres—Dijo Rose-¿han visto al nuevo? ¿EL que ha repartido el correo los dos últimos días?

-Tiene unos ojos verdes como para morirse—comento Heidi y Alice solo asintió.

-Si desde luego que lo es. Alto, moreno y guapo. Y es el candidato perfecto para poner a Edward celoso.

Inmediatamente negué con la cabeza, a lo que Alice hecho a reír.

-Eh, lo he dicho en broma—dijo Alice, por lo que me uní a las risas de mis amigas. Ya, cuando el ambiente se había animado un poco, no pude evitar decir:

-Alto, moreno y guapo. ¿Eh? Tendré que echarle un vistazo. —Dije de forma coqueta.

-No, Bella, no puedes salir con Jacob—dijo Elizabeth. El extraño tono de voz que uso hizo que todas nos volteáramos a mirar a la bonita rubia.

-Así que ya sabes su nombre, ¿eh?—observo Rose.

Elizabeth enderezo los hombros.

-Si, se su nombre—respondió Elizabeth a la defensiva—Y lo se por que pasa por mi mesa de despacho cuando despacha el correo. Pero como he dicho, Bella no podría salir con el aunque solo fuera para poner a Edward celoso. Ninguna mujer que se respete así misma saldría con Jacob. —Entonces, Elizabeth bajo la voz para observar algo que, según ella, debería resultarnos obvio a las demás:

-Ese hombre trabaja en la sección del correo, así que no puede ser muy ambicioso.

-Solo se trataría de una cena—dijo Alice—además, Bella ni siquiera tendría que salir con el, lo único que tendría que hacer….

El resto de las palabras de Alice quedaron sin ser pronunciadas porque, en ese momento, se abrió la puerta y Edward entro. Las chicas y yo nos quedamos en silencio

Sentí una oleada de pánico. El corazón comenzó a latirme con fuerza y el pulso se me acelero con ganas. La temperatura en la habitación parecía haber ascendido diez grados.

Edward fue directamente a la maquina de café y se sirvió una taza. Nosotras continuábamos en silencio.

Por fin, cuando la tensión casi podía cortarse, Alice dijo con un brillo malicioso en los ojos, cosa qué realmente me causo miedo.

-Hola Edward

-Hola, Alice—contesto el. Después asintió en dirección de los chicas—Hola buenos días—de pronto clavo u mirada en mí, mientras se acercaba ala mesa donde nos encontrábamos sentadas.

¡Oh, dios! ¡Otra vez! Esa electricidad, esas vibraciones que parecían absorber el oxigeno de la habitación, me pregunte si seria solo yo la que lo sentía o también las chicas lo habían notado.

-No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar esta mañana contigo—me dijo Edward.

La profunda voz de Edward me hizo temblar de anticipación. La intensidad de su mirada esmeralda me hacia sentir como si solo estuviéramos nosotros dos solos en la habitación.

¿Vamos a reunirnos a las dos como teníamos pensado o hay algún problema?—pregunto mi dios griego.

Solo pude asentir, su sola presencia y cercanía me hipnotizaba. Después de unos segundos logre controlar mis sentidos.

-He podido conseguirte un boleto de avión para la hora que querías—dije casi sin poder respirar—Y el Hotel….

Edward no me dejo continuar, levanto una mano en señal de que parara-

-Ya hablaremos de eso luego termínate el café con tus amigas.

Solo me limite a asentir en silencio.

-¡Eh, chicas!—llamo Alice y su tono fue suficientemente alto como para hacerme saltar en mi asiento—Quizás Edward pueda ayudarnos a convencer a Bella.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Convencerme de que? ¿De que demonios esta hablando Alice?

Alice continuo—Veras, Edward, hay un tipo nuevo que trabaja abajo…

-En la sección del correo—aclaro Heidi inmediatamente, interrumpiendo a la duende maléfica esa.

-Esta muy interesado en Bella—continuo de nuevo Alice sin perdida de tiempo—Y nosotras estamos intentando convencerla de salga con el.

-Me niego a seguir con esto—dije en tono claro de amenaza. Y es que realmente no estaba interesada en poner a Edward celoso, no quería ni imaginar lo que pensaría.

-Ya lo sabemos, por eso queremos convencer a Edward de que nos ayude—interpuso Heidi—Es muy guapo. ¿Verdad que es guapísimo, Jane?

Mire a Jane que parecía debatirse entre unirse a la broma o mantenerse completamente al margen. Entonces mire que Jane sonrío, lo que me indico que había tomado su decisión

-Si, esta muy bien—contesto Jane.

¡Pero que demonios! ¡Estaban todas en mi contra! Entonces, mire a Rose. No, Rose no podía unirse a esa manada de lobas que eran mis amigas. Rogué a mi amiga con los ojos, sin embargo Rose había fijado su atención en Edward.

-Bella dice que no puede salir con este chico por que últimamente le falta practica—dijo Rose—Dice que no sabría como comportarse en una cita.

¡Todas, todas en contra mía! Todas y cada una de ellas incluida Rose. Me horrorizaba que mis amigas me estuvieran haciendo esto. ¿Cómo iba a volver a mirar a Edward a la cara? ¿Cómo iba a explicarle esto? Ahora no sabia si las cosas podían ir peor.

-¿Y sabes una cosa, Edward? Todo es por culpa tuya—declaro Alice.

¿Qué?, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir Alice. Ahora veía con claridad que las cosas siiii, podían ir peor.

-Bella no estaría tan falta de practica si tu no la tuvieras trabajando todo el día. —Añadió Alice.

Mire a Heidi, quien entrelazó las manos y adopto una expresión de inocencia personalizada. Y dijo-¿Sabes que estaría bien? Que invitaras a Bella a cenar. De esa manera, practicaría. Así luego podría salir con el encargado de correo de la empresa.

¿De donde había sacado Heidi semejante idea? Hasta este momento había considerado a Heidi una mujer muy tímida, pero ahora me doy cuenta que es lista como un zorro.

Cerré mis ojos y mordí mi labio inferior, realmente quería que la tierra me tragara en este preciso momento.

Casi no podía imaginar lo incomodo que Edward debía sentirse, bueno si podía imaginarlo, debía sentirse tan incomodo como yo en este momento. ¿Cómo iba a poder tener una reunión con el al medio día después de esto? Quizás debiera cancelarla. Quizás debiera pedir que me cambiasen de departamento. Quizás debiese irme a Egipto.

-estaría encantado de ayudar a Bella en lo que necesite—trascurrieron varios segundos antes de darme cuenta de lo que Edward había dicho.

-De hecho—continuo Edward—Podría invitarla a cenar esta misma noche. No me había dado cuenta de lo que el trabajo ha interferido en su vida social. ¿Te parece bien que quedemos a las siete?

Casi histérica me di cuenta de que la pregunta iba dirigida a mí. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Decirle la verdad? ¿Decirle que Jacob no me había invitado a nada? ¿Que todo era una invención de mis amigas para ponerlo celoso? No. La verdad es que nunca seria capaz de explicarle eso.

Respire profundamente, y milagrosamente conseguí no perder los nervios. Mire a

Edward y fui a contestarle—Si, me parece bien.

-Estupendo—dijo Edward—después se despidió y salio de la habitación, no te como una tenue pero hermosa sonrisa se formaba en esos hermosos labios.

-¡Guauu!—Exclamo Alice—ha salido perfecto verdad.

Jane se hecho a reír y después las demás chicas la siguieron.

-Si lo hubiéramos ensayado no habría salido mejor.

-La sugerencia de una cita para ganar practica, ha sido una idea genial, Heidi—le dijo Rose.

Note como Heidi daba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Como han podido hacerme esto?—dije al momento que me ponía de pie y tomaba mi bolso.

-Eh, vamos cálmate—me dijo Elizabeth.

-Como quieres que me calme. Le han mentido. Le han mentido a Edward—dije en tono acusatorio a las chicas.

-Bueno, Bella solo ha sido un poco—admitió Alice—Pero mírale el lado bueno, Edward te ha invitado a cenar.

-Solo para hacerme ganar práctica—les recordé—una cita de mentiras y basada en una mentira. —mire furiosa a esas chicas que se decían mis amigas, pero que hacia unos momentos me habían traicionado, me dirigí a la puerta.

-Vamos no te enfades con nosotras—dijo Rose

-Lo hemos hecho por ti—Añadió Elizabeth

Salí de la habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta de tras de mi, escuche la triunfales risas de las chicas. Ahora estaba indignada, mis amigas si que me habían metido en un verdadero lío.

Pero, entonces comencé a sentir algo diferente, ya no era enfado.

Ese algo era júbilo.

**¡haaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡!1**

**XD**

**Que les a parecido chicass. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Como veran fue cortito peroo emocionante**

**Quiero agradecer alas chicas que me han dejado sus notitas XD laas kier y musas graxiasss **

**Y si no es mucho pedir porfaaaaaaaaaaaa digan dejandolos siiiiii XD**

**Bueno me despidoo besitoss y mordiscoss xd **


	7. Chapter 7

**Que dijeron, ya se libraron de miii, puess lamento informarles que noooo, aun ahí ppara ratoo**

**Asi que aki les dejoo otro CAPII, espero sea de su agradooo**

**Bueno a kii vaa XD**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de muestra querida S. Meyer.**

BELLA

Estaba delante del armario pensando en que iba a ponerme. Cierto que se trataba de una cita de mentiras, pero eso no quitaba las ganas de estar lo mas guapa posible.

No pude evitar emitir un gruñido.

No tenia ropa apropiada para la ocasión, no tenia ropa para salir de noche, ¿y como iba a tenerla si me pasaba el día entero trabajando en la empresa? Y la ropa más de vestir que tenía, era muy conservadora, la cual ocultaba mi poca figura.

Frustrada, volví a soltar un gruñido ¿Qué demonios iba a ponerme?

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

La reunión que había tenido con Edward a las dos de la tarde, no podía haber sido de lo mas incomodo.

Aun que Edward esta tranquilo, no parecía haberle afectado lo ocurrido en la sala de descanso, cuando mis amigas prácticamente lo habían obligado a que me invitara a cenar.

Durante la reunión, discutimos los detalles de su viaje a California, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal; aunque claro yo no podía decir lo mismo, esta hecha un manojo de nervios.

Por fin, al terminar la reunión Edward me pidió mi dirección para ir a recogerme. Me resulto triste pensar que nunca había estado con ese dios griego de Edward, que tan obsesionada me tiene, fuera del edificio de la empresa.

Mientras le anotaba a Edward la dirección en un papel, Edward, me dijo:

-Creo que no conozco a ese tipo de la sección de correos, el que esta interesado en ti.

Sin pararme a pensar Solte—Yo tampoco.

Al instante Edward frunció el ceño. Y al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, estuve a punto de soltar un gruñido, ¿Cómo podría ser tan entupida?

-¿Y vas a salir con un hombre al que ni siquiera conoces?—pregunto Edward en tono de ¿reproche?

En su momento pensé que esa era la oportunidad de confesarle la verdad, por sórdida que fuera.

Sin embargo deje pasar la ocasión. Si, quería salir con Edward. No me gustaban las circunstancias por las que se había dado la cita, no soportaba las mentiras estaba claro, pero definitivamente quería salir con el. Aun que solo fuera una vez ¿Acaso es pedir mucho?

-Ya has oído a las chicas, parece que es muy guapo. Y también muy simpático—me encogí de hombros y le dedique una sonrisa—Además por lo visto, le parezco atractiva.

Y como estaba tan nerviosa, tuve que marcharme antes de perder la compostura y confesarle todo.

-Bueno, hasta las siete—dije a modo de despedida.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Y ahora, aquí estaba, buscando frenéticamente algo que ponerme que fuera decente y, y al mismo tiempo atrevido. Estaba apunto de rendirme y llamar Alice, mi mente me gritaba que siguiera buscando en el armario, antes de cometer esa acción suicida.

Si, lo se es cruel reaccionará si cuando se trata de una de tus mejores amigas, pero Alice, es Alice.

Después de unos minutos de seguir buscando y cuando estaba a punto de rendirme, en el fondo del armario encontré un vestido negro, de corte sencillo.

El escote redondo y las mangas largas pertenecían aun estilo que no pasaba de moda. Aunque, era un poco largo, me llegaba justo a la rodilla, pero estaba segura que con un toque femenino solucionaría el problema, y de paso evitaba la tortura de Alice.

Después de ponerme el vestido me acerque a un mueble de cajones y saque de el un pañuelo. Era un hermoso pañuelo de seda, el regalo de Navidad de mis amigas.

Si, definitivamente era la solución perfecta.

Me ate el pañuelo a la cintura, lo que provoco que la falda subiera unos centímetros por encima de la rodilla, revelando más mis piernas.

Me pare delante del espejo, y una sonrisa traviesa escapo de mis labios, al contemplar el reflejo.

Solte una queda carcajada al tiempo que ahuecaba mi cabello con los dedos, y me examinaba el maquillaje.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Era Edward. El estomago comenzó a darme saltos.

¡Zapatos! Diablos, necesitaba zapatos. Corrí al armario y saque de el un par de zapatos negros de tacón sumamente altos, con los que lograba enfatizar la forma de mis pantorrillas. Antes de calzarme los zapatos no pude evitar pasarme la mano por la pierna.

Un movimiento, completamente espontáneo, me hizo recordar.

Un recuerdo que me lleno de angustia.

De pequeña, había visto a mi madre hacer ese movimiento cientos de veces antes de salir por las noches.

-Esto no es lo mismo—susurre a la vacía habitación—Esto no es lo mismo.

Levante un brazo para retirarme un mechón de cabello de los ojos, mire mi propio movimiento en el espejo. Observe el corte de mi cabello, el maquillaje y el vestido.

¿Estas segura de que no es lo mismo? pregunto esa voz, que al parecer lo único que sabia hacer era fastidiarme.

Quería responder desesperadamente que no, pero la realidad es que no estaba segura de que mi respuesta fuera completamente honesta.

El timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez con más insistencia.

Sin pensar mas, olvidando el pasado, tome el bolso de noche y fui a abrir la puerta.

**Como ****veran el capi es algo corto, espero les haya gustadoo.**

**Kiero agradecerle a todas las chicas lindas que me felicitaron por mi cumple hoy por Facebook, gracias de todo corazón chicas, las amooo.**

**Tambien a las chicas que me siguen leyendo, graxiass.**

**A todas mis robstenianas del alma, a las chicas del Blog**

**ROBWARDANDKRISELLA2. amooo su blog chicass**

**A mis siss jorgi, a Ashley, a Katlen, y a todas y cada una de las chicas k me leen**

**Las amoooo**

**Bueno, me despido**

**Besossss y mordidas muaaakk.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**HOLAAA CHICASS, QUE DIJEROO YA SE LIBRARON DE MI PUES K CREN K NNOOO**_

_**ANTES K NADAA UNA DISCULPAA POR TARDAR TANTO**_

_**LO SIENTO**_

_**Y PUES AKI ESTA EL NUEVO CAPII ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LO DISFRUTEN MUXOO A MI ME ENCANTOO**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON OBRA MAGESTUOSA DE MI QUERIDISIMA S. MEYER.**_

_**NOS VEMOSSS ABAJITOO.**_

* * *

_**BELLA.**_

Las velas de la mesa proyectaban una romántica luz. Toque la comisura de mis labios con la servilleta t le dedique una sonrisa coqueta a Edward.

-Mi cena estaba deliciosa. Gracias. —El solomillo que me habían preparado en una deliciosa salsa de mantequilla, y las verduras estaban cosidas en su punto.

-De nada—Dijo dedicándome esa sonrisa torcida que me quitaba la respiración.—Pro aun no hemos terminado, nos falta el postre.—Agrego, mientras pasaba por sus labios su deliciosa y estimulante lengua, lo que me hizo sentir un hormigueo por toda la espalda.

Llevándome una mano al vientre como si eso fuera a apaciguar, el remolino de emociones que Edward, consiente e inconciente provocaba en mí, logre contestar de forma despreocupada. –No puedo comer más. Pero no te preocupes por mi, tu tomate lo que quieras

Edward sonrío, agregando así un vuelvo en el corazón a todo el torbellino de emociones que ya me embargaban. La misma tensión sexual que llevaba sintiendo durante días seguía presente es esos momentos. No obstante parecía que estaba acostumbrándome rápidamente. A decir verdad estaba encontrándole el gusto a ese estado de anticipación, nervios y jubilo en el que ya era muy común encontrarme.

-No me gustan mucho los dulces. –Dijo Edward trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad. -¿Qué te parece tomar un café?.

Asentí. —Me parece perfecto.

Mientras la camarera, recogía los platos, y nos servia el café, aproveche esos momentos para estudiar a Edward.

El traje obscuro le sentaba muy bien, demasiado bien, era un hombre de mucho estilo. No puede evitar sonreír de felicidad, no todos los días puedes presumir de la maravillosa compañía de un hermoso dios griego.

Después de beber un sorbo de café Edward dijo. –No se si lo habrás notado, pero hemos pasado toda la cena hablando de trabajo: del proyecto Medievo, de mi viaje a California y de los planes de renovación de los viejos hoteles.

Callo un momento, pude sentir su mirada fijamente, por un momento me perdí en ese mar esmeralda. Continuo.

-Si sales con…—Se interrumpió y frunció el ceño un instante, para corregirse inmediatamente—Cuando salgas con ese tipo, el de la sección de correos, vas a tener que hablarle de ti misma. La conversación va a tener que ser un poco más….personal.

Edward lanzo una queda y ronda carcajada, un sonido que encontré extremadamente sensual.

-¿Por qué te ríes?—Le pregunte.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron, y a mi parecía encendérseme todo el cuerpo.

-De nada—Respondió Edward—Es solo que…..

-Es solo que qué—Le insistí.

Edward se humedeció los labios y mis ojos se pegaron a los labios de mi acompañante mientras este se paseaba la lengua por los labios.

De inmediato me vino a la mente el beso que nos diéramos en la sala de reuniones y casi sentí que la sangre comenzaba a hervirme.

Ese beso había sido demasiado breve. Demasiado. Me pregunte qué se sentiría al tener esa boca en la mía durante mucho tiempo.

Un tiempo para saborearle, un tiempo para probarle…

-En todo el tiempo que llevamos trabajando juntos, nunca hemos hablado de nosotros mismos—dijo Edward, sacándome de mi ensoñación—No sé nada de ti. No sé donde naciste, ni donde te criaste ni a que colegio fuiste. No se nada.

Edward paso la yema un dedo por la taza de café y pude notar que lago pasaba en e ambiente.

Si se hizo mas tenso.

Después de un momento el cual espere no hubiera sido tan largo, conteste. –Yo tampoco se nada de ti. –lo se no es una contestación que se esperaba, pero no sabia si estaba preparada para que Edward conociera mi pasado, intentaba ganar tiempo, aun no se para que, pero lo necesitaba, tal vez para… no la verdad no se para que, solo no me sentía preparada.

El ronco tono de mi propia voz me sorprendió de sobre manera, solo esperaba que Edward no se hubiese percatado de ello.

Edward extendió el brazo y me acaricio la mano con las yemas de los dedos y una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi ser, que mas que asustarme me gusto, y me gusto demasiado.

-Veras lo que vamos a hacer: tu me cuentas algo de ti y luego yo hago lo mismo, ¿de acuerdo?

Le sonreí—De acuerdo.

Así mientras tomábamos nuestro café comencé a contarle mi pasado.—Pues veras, nací en New York, me críe en varias ciudades del mundo: Londres, París, Houston, Los Ángeles, Montreal, Ecuador, Japón, Brasil, Sidney, e incluso viví unos cuantos meses en Egipto, cuando era adolescente. En cuanto a mi educación fui a colegios de las ciudades en las que viví.

Las hermosas esmeraldas de Edward, se iluminaban fascinadas, claro igual que el del resto de las personas a las que les había hablado de mi infancia y adolescencia.

Lo que no le conté, como no se lo había contado aun a nadie, era que aborrecía mi niñez y el sentimiento que me producía el no tener raíces. Durante aquellos años, no sabía a donde me llevarían a vivir al mes siguiente ni cuando me iban a llevar de donde estaba para llevarme a otro lugar.

Esa clase de vida producía dos tipos de personas diferentes: los extrovertidos, que hacían amistades con facilidad y en cualquier lugar, y los introvertidos, a los que les costaba hacer amigos. Por lo que me consideraba que pertenecía a la última categoría. Ir de ciudad en ciudad me había hecho terriblemente tímida, y solitaria. Cuando lograba hacer una amiga, era momento de cambiar de ciudad, a otra parte del mundo.

Por interesante que a la gente le pareciera mi infancia, a mi me había resultado una pesadilla. Y lo peor fueron los hombres. Todos esos hombres. En los que mi padre nunca se había contado entre ellos.

No, no podía explicarle todo eso a Edward.

-Bueno, ya esta bien de hablar de mi. —dije por fin—Ahora te toca el turno a ti.

Para entonces, un pequeño grupo de música había empezado a tocar y varias parejas estaban bailando en la pista de baile.

-Baila conmigo—Edward me tomo la mano, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Aun que me deje llevar por Edward, el pánico se apodero de mi. Frenéticamente, dije—No creas que voy a dejarte escapar así, un trato es un trato. Yo he cumplido con mi parte, tú tienes que hacer lo mismo.

La idea de estar en los brazos de Edward, mientras me conducía a la pista de baile, fue suficiente para hacerme perder el sentido.

Edward río y, de nuevo, encontré su risa irresistiblemente sensual

-No voy a hacer nada parecido. Podemos hablar mientras bailamos, ¿no?

Su sonrisa traviesa era como el sol de la mañana, lo iluminaba todo

-Es muy fácil, igual que andar y mascar chicle al mismo tiempo.

-Me parece que me falta practica en esto del baile—Dije, casi sin poder creer el tono coqueto de voz que había empleado—pero nunca he sido torpe.

Llegamos a la pista de baile y el puso una mano en mi espalda. Sentí sus duros hombres con los dedos, mientras que mi otra mano quedaba presa en la de el. Me pareció que la música tenía una realidad material, que nos envolvía en una burbuja, aislándonos de todo.

Edward pegó la mandíbula a mi sien, cerré los ojos, llenándome los pulmones del aroma de él, de su colonia. De haber un paraíso tenía que ser esto. En los brazos de Edward, con el cuerpo pegado al suyo, me parecía estar en otro mundo.

Tan perdida estaba en aquella dimensión de sensaciones sensuales que me tropecé y, de no haber sido por qué Edward me sujeto, me habría caído al suelo.

-Persona—murmure, terriblemente avergonzada.

-No tiene importancia—me susurro el al oido.

-Pero te he dicho que no soy torpe y voy y me tropiezo con tu pie.

-Relájate—me dijo—se supone que tienes que pasarlo bien.

Realmente quería disfrutar del momento, perderme en Edward. Pero no podía. Quizás se debiera a todas las mentiras que se interponían entre los dos, las mentiras que había permitido que Edward creyera.

Los nervios incontrolables que sentía hicieron que una risa nerviosa escapara de mi garganta y justo, volví a tropezarme con uno de los pies de Edward.

-Lo siento, pero creo que no es mi día para bailar—dije sumamente avergonzada de mi misma—vamos a sentarnos.

-Lo que te pasa es que necesitas un poco más de practica—comento. Pero me saco de a pista de baile.

-Venga, vámonos—dijo él.

Y antes de que pudiera objetar, Edward pagó la cuenta y nos encaminamos a la salida.

-¿A dónde vamos?—pregunte tan pronto nos encontramos dentro del flamante volvo plateado de Edward.

-A tu casa, si te parece bien.

Mis ojos se agrandaron en la obscuridad. ¿A mi casa? ¿Dónde estarían solos?¿Los dos solos?

-Aun que si no quieres ir a tu casa, podríamos ir….

-No, no, me parece bien. No me importa.-¿importarme? ¿Por qué iba a importarme cuando mi paraíso estaba mejorando por momentos?

Edward me había sacado del abarrotado restaurante y me iba a llevar a mi casa donde estaríamos a solas. Los dos.

-Estabas muy nerviosa—dijo el con voz queda

Edward se refería al restaurante y a la pista de baile.

-Me ha parecido mejor que practiques en un lugar más… privado donde no te vea nadie.

Sentí su sonrisa, dada la obscuridad, que me hacia casi imposible verle el rostro.

-De esa manera—continuo el –no te dará vergüenza si me pisas.

La excitación que había sentido momentos atrás se desvaneció. Edward no quería estar a solas conmigo, solo estaba intentando hacerme sentir mas relajada en esta fingida cita. Edward no quería que me sintiera avergonzada de mi misma por no ser capaz de bailar sin tropezarme.

¿Por qué demonios se me había ocurrido que él pudiera querer estar a solas conmigo?

Una inmensa desilusión me envolvió como una negra y pesada nube. Apreté los labios y volví la cabeza hacia la ventanilla del coche. Estaba enfadada conmigo misma, a pesar de que todo era mi culpa. Había sido un error abrigar esperanzas respecto a él, hacerme ilusiones.

-Nací y me crié en Phoenix—dijo él—Mi bisabuelo vino a Arizona a principios de siglo en busca de trabajo, fue uno de los cientos de hombres que construyeron el embalaje Theodore Roosevelt. Recién casados, el y si mujer se establecieron en Phoenix, y mis abuelos y mis padres siguieron sus pasos.

Le envidie. Me parecía maravilloso que Edward tuviera conocimiento de las actividades de cuatro generaciones de los miembros de su familia. Yo ni siquiera conocía a mi padre, y mucho menos a mis abuelos y bisabuelos. La única familia que tenía era mi madre, y llevaba casi un año sin saber nada de ella.

-Mis padres tenían a mentalidad hippie de los años sesenta—continuo él.

El tono de voz que empleo, me hizo notar el gran cariño y amor que les tenía a sus padres.

-Mis padres querían que nos criáramos sintiéndonos libres, así que no nos presionaron nunca—Edward volvió la cabeza hacía mi y sonrío—Ahora a la edad que tengo, puedo decir que ese tipo de educación tiene sus desventajas

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Edward se encogió de hombros ya con la vista fija en el tráfico.

-Lo que ellos llamaban libertad agora yo lo veo como falta de disciplina. Los niños necesitan que les dirijan, que les ayuden a decidir que estudiar y qué hacer. Yo acabe yendo de una universidad a otra sin tener ni idea de que quería estudiar, sin una dirección, sin metas…Desde luego, mis padres me adoraban, eso no lo niego, u siempre apoyaban mis decisiones, fueran las que fuesen, pero su método de "Dejar hacer" no iba de acuerdo conmigo.

A mi me parecía un regalo del cielo tener unos padres que apoyaran y amaran a su hijos; por el contrario, mi madre siempre me había ignorado. No creía que Edward se diera cuenta de lo afortunado que era.

-Al acabar mis estudios puse un negocio con una amiga, en Atlanta—dijo él—Nos fue bastante bien durante un par de años, después….

Note la vacilación en Edward, y espere que prosiguiera.

-En fin, acabamos disolviendo la sociedad.

Edward suspiro, lo contemple en la obscuridad. Me pregunte qué problemas había tenido que enfrenarse, pero no me pareció buena idea preguntarle.

-Acabe aceptando le a Carlisle un trabajo en la empresa Cullen en un hotel de Atlanta. Pase dos años allí, Carlisle insistió mucho para que aceptara el puesto de trabajo en la empresa, para venir aquí, a Phoenix. Hasta entonces no me había dado cuanta de lo mucho que echaba de menos esto. Acepte el trabajo en parte por que echaba de menos a Esme.—Edward río antes de añadir—Phoenix en mi hogar, aquí me encuentro más feliz que en ninguna otra parte de las que he estado. No sé por qué desperdicie tanto tiempo buscando….. El éxito en otros lugares.

Edward aparco en el estacionamiento del complejo de edificios en el que vivía y apago el motor.

Un hogar. Eso era lo que yo quería más que nada en el mundo. Por lo qué estaba tratando de convertir el piso en el que vivía aquí en Phoenix en mi hogar.

Pero, para ello, para tener un hogar, necesitaba llenar el vacío interior que sentía.

Tenía claro que nunca conseguiría el cariño y el apoyo de mi madre, Rene; sin embargo, quizá algún día, en Phoenix, encontraría un hombre honesto y que me amara de verdad.

Si, algún día.

Aunque esperaba con todo el corazón que ese hombre fuera Edward, mi amado y perfecto Edward.

* * *

_**Omgg chicass mil disculpas por tardar tanto lo siento en serio, es solo que estuve en **__**exámenes **__**de fin de semestre, y pues no me daba tiempo de escribir, pero yaa estoy de regreso y ahorra siii ya estare actualizando pronto, lo prometo **_

_**Bueno creo k en este capi ya se dan una idea de a que se dedicaba Rene la madre de Bella, pobre chicaa buu **_

_**Ahora mmm, ¿por k eddi titubeo cuando hablo de su negocio?**_

_**¿Qué pasara en el departamento de Bella?**_

_**Jeje buenoo todo eso ya se ira aclarando en los próximos capiiisss no se los pierdan **_

_**Bueno tambien las invito a k pase por mi otra historiaa ARTE, AMOR Y ¿MODA? (jeje una combinación algo raraa pero muy divertida **__**) chicass siiiiii andele no les cuesta nadaa y siii hacen feliz a una chicaaa super way **__**jeje o sea yooo **_

_**Chicas me acaba de detectar una enfermedad vampirica mortal k solo se cura con una buena dosis de Reviews asi k noo me dejen morir chicass **_

_**Bueno hasta la proxima mis chicas linda, hermosas y preciadas byee **_

_**Por cierto aun no veo eclipsee ommg buuu buuu**__** espero k ustedes yaa **_

_**Besos y mordiscos **_

_**MarLOVEedwardCULLEN ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**ANTES K NADAA UNA DISCULPAA POR TARDAR, PERO TENIA UN EXAMEN PENDIENTE, Y AHÍ ESTABA YO ESTUDIE Y ESTUDIE**_

_**Y PUES AKI ESTA EL NUEVO CAPII ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LO DISFRUTEN MUXO, ALGO DRAMATICO , PERO ERA NECESARIO.**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON OBRA MAGESTUOSA DE MI QUERIDISIMA S. MEYER.**_

_**NOS VEMOSSS ABAJITOO.**_

_Un hogar. Eso era lo que yo quería más que nada en el mundo. Por lo qué estaba tratando de convertir el piso en el que vivía aquí en Phoenix en mi hogar._

_Pero, para ello, para tener un hogar, necesitaba llenar el vacío interior que sentía._

_Tenía claro que nunca conseguiría el cariño y el apoyo de mi madre, Rene; sin embargo, quizá algún día, en Phoenix, encontraría un hombre honesto y que me amara de verdad._

_Si, algún día._

_Aunque esperaba con todo el corazón que ese hombre fuera Edward, mi amado y perfecto Edward._

**EDWARD**

En que demonios estaba pensando?,

Era la pregunta que no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza.

Sugerir ir al departamento de Bella a bailar para practicar era la idea mas estupida que se me había ocurrido.

¡Dios! Como era posible que estar cerca de esta mujer me hiciera actuar tan estúpidamente.

Normalmente no era un masoquista. Y tenerla en mis brazos, respirar su dulce aroma a Fresias y sentir la piel contra la suya era realmente una tortura.

Una tortura superlativa.

Para colmo, la música erótica que sonaba en el esteréo estaba empeorando la situación.

Era conciente de que debía pensar en algo que me distrajera, cualquier cosa que me hiciera olvidar el aroma de la piel de Bella, de la suavidad de su cabello…

¡Estupido, esa es tu idea de olvidar. Piensa en algo! Me ordene a mi mismo. Sin embargo, no se me ocurría absolutamente nada.

Bueno Edward por algo eres el jefe del departamento de Nuevos productos, la creatividad es tu fuerte. ¿No?

Pero quien demonios le enseño a mi mente a ser tan sarcástica. Como si conmigo mismo no fuera suficiente. Bueno ahora, veo de donde viene el sarcasmo.

En mi intento por "pensar en algo" mi mente comenzó a divagar en los sucesos de las últimas dos semanas. Desde las cuales me estaba comportando de una forma que realmente me extrañaba.

Primero, había besado a Bella, mi ayudante personal. ¡Oh, eso sonó tan erótico! ¡Edward Cullen, concéntrate! grito mi bendita conciencia.

Así que regresando a lo que estaba, había besado a Bella. Pero, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Bueno, de todos modos, no podía ser solo culpa mía, ella también tiene su parte de culpa. Vamos Bella me sorprendió con su cambio de aspecto físico. Y que físico.

Definitivamente mi parte racional no estaba dispuesta ayudar en estos momentos.

Vamos, Edward, ¿Qué clase de excusa es esa? ¿Qué clase de hombre no puede controlar sus hormonas?

Bien, bien, no era la mas plausible de las excusa, pero Bella había coqueteado conmigo en la sala de reuniones el día de la presentación, había parpadeado si cesar mientras me miraba fijamente, con esos maravillosos ojos, cual chocolate liquido, profundo e hipnotizante.

Bueno lo acepto, soy responsable por haberla besado de esa manera. Pero, no me arrepiento.

¿Qué clase de persona culpa a los demás de sus propias faltas?

Comencé a sentirme enloquecer, así que decidí dejar pasar esas preguntas que aunque tenían sentido.

Aun que también iba a volverme loco si seguía tan cerca de Bella, sin sucumbir al deseó de besarla y perderme en ese profundo mar chocolate…. De nuevo.

No, nada de eso, no puedes besarla. Ese tipo de cosas las tienes totalmente prohibidas Cullen. Olvídate de las mujeres, recuerda el infierno que pasaste con Victoria.

De nuevo tenía que agradecer a mi conciencia por traerme a la realidad.

¿Por qué había accedido a llevar a Bella a bailar y a cenar?

Teniendo en cuenta lo de que deseo a esta mujer, era lo pero que había podido haber hecho.

Pero algo te impulso a hacerlo ¿No? Cullen.

Definitivamente, cuando Alice, Rose y las otras amigas de Bella me dijeron que un tipo quería salir con mi Bella. Me quede desconcertado. Y antes de darme cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, me ofrecí de acompañante para salir con Bella.

Supuse que el verdadero motivo de haberla invitado a salir era para ayudarle a que se diera cuenta de que antes de salir con una persona debía de conocerla un poco.

Sin embargo, la idea de que Bella saliera con ese tipo Jacob, el de la sección de correos, me hizo ponerme tenso.

En ese momento deje de oír la música y, claro, accidentalmente, plante mi pie, firmemente, encima del de Bella.

No fui conciente de ello, hasta que el grito que dio Bella, me saco de mis pensamientos

-Perdóname Bella—dije apenado por lo que había hecho, Dios como pude ser tan tonto. Y murmure sintiéndome a un mal por lo ocurrido—No estaba prestando atención, discúlpame por favor.

-No te preocupes, no ha sido nada—dijo Bella sonriéndome, alzo la pierna y se froto el dedo pequeño del pie—parece que no somos la pareja de baile perfecta.

-Lo que pasa es que me parece que a mí me hace tanta falta como a ti practicar—añadí, sonriéndole de la misma forma que ella lo había hecho segundos atrás.

-Puede ser. De todos modos, creo que deberíamos descansar un poco. Voy a preparar café.

No pude evitar apretar los labios, mi torpeza la alejo de mis brazos, sin embargo, en vez de protestar asentí—Bien, buena idea.

Bella se marcho a la cocina, cerré los ojos, suspire e intente poner en orden mis pensamientos.

Debía admitir que la idea de el café no era tan mala, como pensé en un principio.

Me vendría bien un descanso en la batalla que estaba librando con mis desbocadas hormonas.

Solo en el cuarto de estar, me puse a examinar la habitación. Bella tenía buen gusto para los muebles. El sofá y los sillones tenían cojines grandes y cómodos. Las cortinas de la ventana eran de un tejido ligero que conferían a la estancia un ambiente acogedor e informal. Si, todo muy acogedor. Realmente me gusto.

Mi vista seguía examinando la habitación, y fue entonces cuando me fije en las fotos.

Marcos de todo tipo adornaban las fotos encima de muebles y colgadas en las paredes.

Entre lace mis manos en la espalda, examine las fotografías que descansaban en una mesa baja, debajo de la ventana.

Una sonrisa se poso en mis labios, al ver a Bella de niña, con coletas y esos enormes ojos chocolate, que tanto me gustan. En casi todas las fotos Bella estaba en acompañada de una hermosa mujer. Debía ser su madre. Ahora sabía de quién había heredado esos preciosos ojos y esa piel blanca, tan suave como el satín.

La mujer que estaba con Bella era más que atractiva, parecía una modelo. Y en todas las fotografías estaba arreglada a la perfección. Si, sin duda la madre de Bella era una mujer hermosa.

Mi ceño se frunció al notar algo extraño en los retratos: en muy pocos, Bella sonreía.

Normalmente, a los niños les encanta que les tomen fotos, y suelen sonreír al fotógrafo;

Sin embargo, en la mayoría de ellas, Bella mostraba una expresión solemne, seria.

La Bella que conocía era una mujer alegre y animada; por lo tanto, me preguntaba que le habría hecho desgraciada en la infancia.

Entonces, otra peculiaridad me sorprendió. La mayoría de las fotos estaban cortadas, una imagen había sido arrebatada de ellas. Note que, en casi todas, había Unamuno en el hombro de la madre de Bella. Una mano de hombre.

Frote mi mandíbula, pensativo, preguntándome si Bella había tenido problemas con su padre.

Algo la había impulsado a erradicar a su padre de su vida desde la infancia. La idea avivó mas la curiosidad respecto a al infancia de Bella. Lo que también me hizo darme cuenta lo poco que conocía a la mujer que llevaba años trabajando conmigo como ayudante personal.

-Ya se que no te apetecía un postre, pero….

Me volví hacia ella al oír su melodiosa voz.

-Bueno, he traído unas pastas. Lo siento, pero son compradas en la tienda, no tengo tiempo para la repostería—dijo al momento que dejaba la bandeja en la mesa de centro—El café esta subiendo, estará listo en unos minutos.

Asentí—Estaba mirando las fotos. Ya veo que no exagerabas al decir que has vivido por todo el mundo.

Un débil suspiro escapo de sus labios—No, no exageraba.

Contuve el deseó de preguntarle el motivo de la expresión tan seria que tenía en los retratos, así como el de preguntar por la mano en el hombro de su madre

-Tu madre es una mujer muy guapa

Bella, se tenso—Si, lo es—respondió

Una sombra de tristeza? cruzo el rostro de Bella. ¿Pero si tenia problemas con su madre por que tenia tantas fotos de ella en el cuarto de estar?.

Tal vez había malinterpretado la reacción, pudo haber sido nostalgia de que ya no estuvieran juntas.

-Ahora veo de quien has sacado esos ojos tan hermosos, son iguales que los de tu madre

Bruscamente Bella se sentó en el sofá, algo que me sorprendió.

-¿En serio te parecen hermosos?—Pregunto Bella.

No es conciente de lo endemoniadamente hermosa que es me dijo mi conciencia, sorprendiéndome con esa afirmación.

Le sonreí—Si, me lo parecen. Me parecen preciosos.

Ella sonrío débilmente y, con un susurro me dio las gracias. Sin embargo, por el tono de voz, por el gesto y por el movimiento de su cuerpo, era evidente que Bella no me había creído.

Desee reiterarle, hacer le creer mis palabra. Que era una mujer hermosa, guapa y tractiva y deseable. Pero sabía que insistir en ello solo serviría para que ambos acabáramos tensos.

Mirando las fotos que yo había estado contemplado minutos antes, Bella dijo:

-Me habría gustado que mi madre se hubiera interesado mas en ser madre y menos en atraer la atención de sus…. Amigos.

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño ante el tono de amargura en la voz de Bella.

-La vida habría sido mejor sin ellos—continuo Bella—Lo único que deseaba era que alguien me quisiera, que me apoyara.

Aquella revelación me tomo por sorpresa. De repente, como atraído por un imán, me dirigí hacia el sitio vacío en el sofá al lado de Bella. Cruce la habitación, me senté a au lado y tome su mano entre las mías.

Conciente de lo innecesario de pedirle que continuara hablando de ello, me limite a a esperar.

Bella no me decepcionó.

-Supongo que podría decirse que mi madre es una… mujer de mundo. Cuando yo era pequeña, la única preocupación de mi madre era su aspecto físico…. Y con quien estaba—declaro Bella, aun con voz apagada.

Caí en cuenta que lo que Bella me estaba contando era de suma importancia en su vida, algo más que los problemas que pudiera tener con su madre.

-Para mi ir de ciudad en ciudad fue una experiencia muy traumática. Cierto que tenia todo lo que una niña pudiera desear; ropa, juguetes y habitaciones enormes para mí sola. Pero era muy tímida, estaba siempre muy sola y no tenia la habitación por mucho tiempo ya que, cuando comenzaba a acostumbrarme a un sitio, tenia que marcharme a otra ciudad. A otra casa enorme.

De nuevo, sentí que las implicaciones eran más de las que podía comprender en ese momento; sin embargo, en este instante, Bella necesitaba que la escuchara, no que le hicieran preguntas.

-Mi madre era de una familia de alto status social—e hizo un ademán con la mano—tenían un nombre muy respetable "la realeza Swán", pero no tenían dinero. No obstante, mi madre pronto descubrió que tenía algo especial, su belleza, y se aprovecho de ello.

Bella dejo de hablar, me dio una sonrisa apagada y se mordió el labio inferior, una costumbre que me hacia querer ser yo el que mordiera así sus labios. Suspiro y continúo:

-Y supongo que yo también viví de eso cuando era niña, ya que iba con ella a todos los sitios. Sin embargo, decidí independizarme, no me gustaba aquella vida.

Era algo extraño escuchar decir todo eso a Bella, en el restaurante, cuando Bella me contó que había viajado mucho de pequeña, me pareció algo extraordinario; ahora reconocía que la experiencia no debió haber sido tan agradable como había creído al principio.

-De mi infancia saqué una cosa, la cual tengo muy en claro, que quiero vivir de mi inteligencia—dijo Bella sacándome de mis reflexiones—Quiero que mi éxito se deba a mi cerebro, no a mi físico. Aunque, por supuesto, eso no quiere decir que yo me considere una belleza.

Quise argumentar ese punto, pero decidí no decir nada, temeroso de que reaccionara mal. Por otro lado, sentí en mi interior como la curiosidad incrementaba, deseaba con desesperación saber mas cosas sobre ella, conocerla mejor.

Bella sonrío, y un brillo melancólico apareció en sus ojos. Algo removió mi interior, me estremecí, deseaba poder abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir, cuidar de ella.

-De niña, solía soñar con la clase de madre que me habría gustado tener. Una madre que preparase pasteles, que me llevara de paseo al zoológico, a la playa o aun parque. Quería una madre que, en mi colegio, ayudara a preparar las fiestas y que hablara con los profesores. Era lo que hacían otras madres, pero no la mía. Mi madre siempre estaba ocupada consigo misma.

Tuve la impresión de que la "madre soñada" de Bella no era solo la madre que ella hubiera gustado tener, sino la madre que le gustaría ser. Y seria, indiscutiblemente la mejor madre del mundo, la madre perfecta.

-Lo mas importante que aprendí de niña fue la necesidad de utilizar la inteligencia—dijo mas para si misma.

Con un gesto ausente, Bella alzó la mano que tenía libre y se retiró un mechón de cabello que le había caído por la frente. En este instante, pensé, que aun con la guardia baja, hablando de los problemas de su infancia, no había en el mundo una mujer mas hermosa que Bella. Pero eran una hermosura interior, una hermosura que no tenía nada que ver con el maquillaje, ni con las largas pestañas, ni con el rubor de sus mejillas, una hermosura que nunca vi en Victoria.

-Pero… me ha pasado una cosa el día de mi cumpleaños que es muy extraña—cerro los ojos y continuó—Una cosa que ha sido como…. Una revelación.

Un leve suspiró escapo de sus labios, y temí que no fuera a proseguir. ¿Una revelación?

Que significaba eso.

-¿Una revelación?—inquirí por temor a que no continuara

Asintió—Tengo 24 años. Me gusta mi trabajo. Pero las horas que paso en la empresa Cullen es eso, un trabajo. No estoy diciendo que no me guste, me encanta mi carrera y me gusta ser independiente, pero…quiero algo mas en la vida. Quiero tener una relación, amar a alguien y que esa persona me ame a mí también. Quiero tener hijos y quiero un hogar. Quiero una chimenea para los días fríos de invierno, y quiero un perro de orejas grandes—un par de arrugas aparecieron en su frente cuando añadió—He decidido que quiero mas, ¡Que demonios! He decidido que lo quiero todo.

Bella acababa de revelarme sus deseos más íntimos, y me sentía halagado de que fuera a mi a quien se los contara.

Bella se tenso, se puso de pie y tiro de la mano que le tenia tomada y dio un paso hacía atrás.

-El café debe de estar hecho desde hace tiempo—dijo y se apresuro a la cocina.

Dejándome, en shock, sin poder evitarlo, mi mente inicio un "análisis comparativo" entre Victoria y mi Bella. Ahora más que nunca estaba convencido que nunca había amado a Victoria y que lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado, ahora mi mente no lograba maquilar un futuro junto a Victoria, sin embargo con Bella era diferente, a decir verdad, no exista punto de comparación entre ellas. Con Bella podía imaginar a una pequeña Bella de piel blanca cual satín, de ojos de un liquido chocolate, idénticos a los de mi Bella y con el cabello rizado pero de un color cobrizo como el mío.

Definitivamente Bella era la mujer perfecta y la madre perfecta.

Pero, ¿acaso Bella podría amar a alguien como yo? O tal vez ella ya tenía a quien amar, al tal Jacob Black.

Al recordar al tipo ese mis puños se cerraron, por la furia que me invadió.

Mas sin embargo, si eso era lo que Bella necesitaba para ser feliz, no me interpondría.

Por que de algo si estaba seguro, Bella, mi hermosa Bella, se merece ser feliz.

_**Omgg chicass mil disculpas por tardar lo siento en serio, el examen k tenia pendiente estaba cruel **__**pero, yaa lo preesente y me fue muy bien.**_

_**pero yaa estoy de regreso y ahorra siii ya estare actualizando pronto, lo prometo **_

_**quiero a gradecer a las chicas que me han dejado reviews:**_

_**a mi kerida amiga **__Ashley__**, que se k siempre me lees gracia nenaa por leerme y por aguantarme mis locuras besoo te kieroo.**_

_Sophia18__** graxias nena, espero te siga gustando la historia y que hayas disfrutado de el capiii**_

_**A mi Sissss **__jorgi__** nena te kiero muxo, gracias por seguir leyendoo y siii o tambienme hice iluciones cuando Edward llevo a su casita a Bella. Jeje**_

_**Y pues ya no falta tanto para k salga a la luz pork Eddi estan desconfiado.**_

_**Espero te guste este capi siiiss besooos cuidate.**_

_**A **__valfabita__**, gracias nena por leerme, significa muxoo para miii. Besoss cuidate.**_

_**A **__quiqui__** mi escritora favoritaa, te kiero nena gracias por seguir aguanando mis locuras mil besos eres muy persuasiva jeje :D**_

_**A**__ cecyswan__**. Nena gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme besos.**_

_**A**__ marijopotter__** que bueno que te guste el fic nena gracias **_

_**A **__marxianitabrandon__** gracias chica ami tambien me gusta esta Edward XD**_

_**Y a todas mis robstenianass hermosaa que me han agregado a favoritos mil besos y muxas gracias**_

_**Amis chicas del Chat **__Robwardandkrisella_

_**A **__katlen__**, a **__Cat__** que tambien me leen.**_

_**A mi **__eli__**, a mii **__aapvg__** felicidades nena por ser la robteniana del mes, a **__chaley__** y a todas la k se pasen por aki besoss las kiero.**_

_**Ahora que les parecio la historia de la infancia de Bella, algo triste ¿no?**_

_**Bueno y ya pronto sabremos k es lo k le paso a Eddi con Victoria **_

_**Ahora,¿ Edward se estara enamorando de Bella o es solo el sentimiento de protegerla?**_

_**Jeje buenoo todo eso ya se ira aclarando en los próximos capiiisss no se los pierdan **_

_**Bueno otra disculpa por la actualizacion de la otra historia, ARTE, AMOR Y ¿MODA? Soy algo despistada y creo k elimine el archivo del siguiente Capiiii omgg, y aun k ya estoy escribiendolo de nuevo, no me gusta como quedaa**__** sorryyy**_

_**Pero tratare de actualizar en estos diaass **_

_**Chica porfa dejenme**__** saber k les parece el Capi siii mediante un Reviews**_

_**Bueno hasta la proxima mis chicas linda, hermosas y preciadas byee**_

_**Besos y mordiscos**_

_**MarLOVEedwardCULLEN ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**HOLAAA**__** CHICASS HE VUELTOO, ESPERO ME HAYAN EXTRAÑADO XD**_

_**Y PUES AKI ESTA EL NUEVO CAPII ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LO DISFRUTEN MUXO**__**. AL IGUAL QUE YO LO DISFRUTE JEJE**_

_**BUENO COMO YA HE DICHO LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION AUN QUE ALGUNOS CAPIS SON TOTALMENTE DE MI AUTORIA.**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON OBRA MAGESTUOSA DE MI QUERIDISIMA S. MEYER.**_

_**NOS VEMOSSS ABAJITOO**_

* * *

_Definitivamente Bella era la mujer perfecta y la madre perfecta._

_Pero, ¿acaso Bella podría amar a alguien como yo? O tal vez ella ya tenía a quien amar, al tal Jacob Black. _

_Al recordar al tipo ese mis puños se cerraron, por la furia que me invadió. _

_Mas sin embargo, si eso era lo que Bella necesitaba para ser feliz, no me interpondría._

_Por que de algo si estaba seguro, Bella, mi hermosa Bella, se merece ser feliz._

**BELLA**

-Pero… me ha pasado una cosa el día de mi cumpleaños que es muy extraña—Dije cerrando los ojos y tomando una inhalación para poder continuar—Una cosa que ha sido como…. Una revelación.

Un leve suspiró escapo de mis labios, y aun que temí, que mi "revelación" fuera a asustarlo, abrí los ojos y pude ver en su mirada que me miraba con ¿curiosidad?, algo que me dio la pauta para proseguir.

-¿Una revelación?—inquirí el tal vez por temor a que no continuara.

Asentí—Tengo 24 años. Me gusta mi trabajo. Pero las horas que pasó en la empresa Cullen es eso, un trabajo. No estoy diciendo que no me guste, me encanta mi carrera y me gusta ser independiente, pero…quiero algo mas en la vida. Quiero tener una relación, amar a alguien y que esa persona me ame a mí también. Quiero tener hijos y quiero un hogar.—mientras decía esto, me fue inevitable imaginarme a un precioso niño de mejillas sonrojadas, de piel blanca y suave cual satín, de enormes ojos de un suave color verde y de cabello tan rebelde de color cobrizo, si definitivamente un hermoso ángel parte de Edward y mía. Algo que sabia a ciencia cierta era imposible. Pero, soñar no cuesta nada o ¿si?. Y así continúe, contándole parte de mis sueños.—Quiero una chimenea para los días fríos de invierno, y quiero un perro de orejas grandes. He decidido que quiero más, ¡Que demonios! He decidido que lo quiero todo.

-Pero que demonios has hecho Bella—grito mi conciencia—acabas de revelarle tus deseos más íntimos, Bien hecho, ahora pensara que eres una loca, frustrada, falta de cariño. Bueno es la verdad te falta cariño, pero no puedes andar por la vida contando tus frustraciones, mucho menos a Edward. Bien hecho Bella acabas de asustar al príncipe.

Me tense, en esta ocasión mi conciencia tenia razón, realmente soy una estupida. Me puse de pie y tire de la mano que me tenia tomada, al instante sentí el vacío que me provocaba tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo, aun así tenia que separarme de el pensar en como remediar lo que había pasado. Di un paso hacía atrás y me excuse de la manera mas tonta.

-El café debe de estar hecho desde hace tiempo—dije y me apresure a la cocina, rezando por no tropezar y terminar en el piso, eso si seria el colmo. Gracias al cielo, mis suplicas fueron escuchadas y logra llegar a la cocina, sana y salva.

Me apoye en la encimera, ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Cómo pude haberle hablado a Edward, mi jefe de la deprimente infancia que he tenido? ¡A mi jefe!

Definitivamente, te has vuelto loca—dijo mi muy persuasiva conciencia.

Si en definitiva, no era asunto de Edward, que mi madre fuera una mujer sin sentido que cambiara de hombre como de calcetines y que jamás me hubiera dedicado tiempo.

-Esta bien, tranquilízate—me susurre a mi misma en la pequeña cocina. No podía quedarme ahí para siempre, tal vez Edward se preocuparía, y vendría a asegurarse que este con vida.—y ¿por que habría de preocuparse?—dijo mi entrometida conciencia.

Lo mejor era ignorarla, y así lo hice.

Mis temblorosas manos, abrieron uno de os armarios, saque dos tazas y dos platillos blancos, e intente centrarme en la tarea de servir el café.

Me habría gustado no tener que volver al cuarto de estar y no tener que ponerme delante de Edward. Debí haberle parecido un quejica incapaz de apreciar lo que mi madre me había dado: comida, ropa y techo donde dormir.

Suspire. Tenia que decirle que reconocía lo que mi madre había hecho por mi, aun que no estuviera de acuerdo con sus métodos. Tal vez así no le parecería tan patética.

Alce la bandeja con el café, enderece mis hombros y volví al cuarto de estar.

Cuando entre, en la habitación, observe a Edward que continuaba sentado en el sofá, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, aquí esta el café—dije, al tiempo que depositaba la bandeja con el café en la mesa de centro.

Y antes de que pudiera encontrar la forma de rectificar mis palabras antes dichas. Edward dijo—Veo que has tomado algunas decisiones desde el día de tu cumpleaños y..—decisiones que me han hecho ver patética frente a ti, pensé.—ahora comprendo el motivo por el que quieres salir con ese tipo de la sección de correos. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Cómo se llamaba? Demonios no podía recordar el nombre del chico de correos. Si, solo a mí me pasa esto.

Al final, decidí ignorar la pregunta y, a su vez le conteste con otra pregunta

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que ahora lo comprendes? ¿No lo comprendías antes?

-Bueno…-comenzó a decir Edward a la ¿defensiva?—Veras, no me gustaba mucho la idea de que estuvieras pensando en salir con un completo desconocido.

¿Qué quería decir con que no le gustaba? ¿Es que acaso a hora le parece buena idea?

-No es un completo desconocido—bueno si lo era, pero no pensaba decírselo, quería saber hacia donde se dirigía Edward con todo esto.—las chicas lo han visto—al menos esta parte si era verdad.

-Lo han visto, pero no lo conocen—odiaba que tuviera razón.

-Es un empleado de la empresa—Declare, sin tener idea de por que estaba discutiendo con Edward de algo que sabia era mentira.

Y es que la verdad, no tenía la minima intención de salir con Jacob…. ¡Jacob!

Si, ese era el nombre del chico de correos,

-Como mujer, tienes que tener cuidado—continuo Edward—es arriesgado Salir con hombres raros.

-¿Raro?—Arqueé las cejas, a que se refería con raro, acaso Jacob era ¿Gay? Imposible o ¿no?—¿has escuchado rumores sobre Jake?

-Naturalmente que no. Pero ya sabes a que me refiero.

Y aunque realmente no entendía a que se refería. El enfado que había comenzado a apoderarse de mi se disipo y tuve que reprimir un a sonrisa que amenazaba con posarse en mis labios al verlo tan incomodo.

Estaba encantador cuando se le regañaba, tenia un brillo adorable en los ojos.

Si, era encantador, absolutamente encantador. Y lo mejor, que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello.

Conteniendo esta vez un suspiro. Me di cuenta que no había ningún hombre en el mundo que me hiciera sentir lo que Edward me hacia sentir simultáneamente: timidez, irritación y deseo.

Estaba tan cerca de el, tan cerca que podía tocarlo si quisiese. Y realmente lo deseaba.

-Quizá raro no sea la palabra adecuada—Prosiguió Edward, logrando complicar mas su situación.—Me refiero a que no lo conoces.

Me apiade de el, y le sonreí

-Se a que te referías, solo estaba bromeando.—La atracción que sentía por el en este momento, era incontrolable. Pero debía controlarme.

_**EDWARD**_

No entendía como me había metido en tamaño embrollo. Bella me observaba, mientras yo buscaba las palabras correctas para que no me malinterpretara, entonces note como Mi Bella intentaba evitar que una ¿Sonrisa? Se posara en sus dulces y apetecibles labios.

Su cercanía me hacia imposible pensar con claridad, sentía que en cualquier momento mi autocontrol se iría al madito demonio y me abalanzaría sobre ella, para saciar este deseo que sentía por ella. Pero no, no podía hacer eso, no quería quedar como un depravado frente a ella. Concéntrate Edward, recuerda que debes arreglar el malentendido, no armar un lío más grande. Me regreso a la realidad mi conciencia.

-Quizá raro no sea la palabra adecuada—Proseguí, intentando remediar lo antes dicho. Aun que me dio la impresión de que lo único que logre fue complicar mas mi situación.—Me refiero a que no lo conoces.

Al parecer Bella se apiado de mí, me brindo una hermosa sonrisa y por unos instantes me perdí en sus orbes chocolate. Pero su hermosa voz, me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, cuando dijo:

-Se a que te referías, solo estaba bromeando

Solo estaba bromeando, había dicho, ufff... agradecí internamente en que no me hubiera malinterpretado.

Definitivamente Bella era inigualable, cada vez me sorprendía más, su bondad y gentileza, su sencillez, su inteligencia, y su extremada belleza, la cual parecía estar invitando a sucumbir a mi autocontrol.

Mirarla ahí sentada, tan inocente, frágil y deseable, solo hacia que el demonio interno que comenzaba a revivir dentro de mi, comenzara a idear en mi cabeza mil formas de hacerla mía, de llevarla al mismo cielo en mis brazos y perder la conciencia en sus gemidos de placer y escucharla gritar mi nombre al tiempo que nos sumergimos un mar de sensaciones, sensaciones que solo juntos podemos lograr.

Eres un depravado Cullen, ¿Dónde esta tu autocontrol?—mi conciencia sabia bien como traerme a la realidad, algo que agradecí en este momento.

Se había hecho un breve silencio, el cual decidí romper, y dije mas en un murmullo, queriendo esconder mi voz que probablemente sonaría ronca por la excitación que había surgido de la fantasía que acaba de idear mi mente.

-Me parce que será mejor que me marche—me aclare la garganta y deje la taza de café en la mesa de centro.

-Aun no te has terminado el ca.…-no la deje terminar la frase, me puse de pie, sin dejar lugar a duda de que mi intención era dar por concluida la velada.

-Quiero que sepas que….—pero mi hermosa Bella no me dejo terminar, y cuando me di cuanta sus labios se habían apoderado de los míos, me tomo un momento darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Y automáticamente mis manos fueron a su cintura, atrayéndola a mi cuerpo, sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor de mi cuello.

Decir que estaba sorprendido, es quedarse corto. Sus labios se estaban moviendo contra los mío, pero los míos estaban congelados. No estaba seguro de cómo responder. Bueno si sabia, pero el miedo de ir mas allá, de malinterpretar ese beso, me ponía nervioso.

Entonces, sentí como Bella entrelazaba sus dedos en mi cabello, halándome más cerca de ella. Atraje una de mis manos de su cintura, y acune con ella su hermoso rostro, el contacto con su piel envió descargas por todo mi cuerpo, rompí el beso, y ella miro a mis ojos, que en estos momentos estarían obscurecidos por el deseo que ya hacia despertó. Esperaba que mi mirada pudiera expresar la pregunta que, mi voz no lograba realizar por miedo al rechazo.

Al parecer, mi hermosa Bella, descifró la pregunta no formulada, y asintió. Y en ese momento respondí con fervor, al placer de tener a mi Bella en mis brazos.

Volví a besar sus dulces labios, pero esta vez el beso era mas profundo, nuestra lenguas luchaban por mantener el control, era una batalla épica, en la que desearía quedarme toda la vida.

El solo sentir su cuerpo tan pegado al mío, me hacia imposible pensar y respirar.

Bella, desenlazo sus manos de mi cabello y las metió dentro del saco, lentamente hasta encontrar mis hombros para deslizarlo por mis brazos y quedar libre de el.

Su toque aun sobre la estorbosa camisa, provocaba miles de sensaciones, sensaciones que jamás había sentido. Con manos temblorosas, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa.

Rompí el beso nuevamente, pero mis labios, se negaron a dejar su hermoso cuerpo.

Bajaron por su mentón, hasta su cuello, lo que hizo que mi hermosa diosa, echara para atrás su cabeza, dando me una clara invitación a seguir besando su deliciosa piel

Ella seguía, desabrochando los botones de mi camisa, hasta que llegó al último y la deslizó suavemente por mis brazos, dejando cosquillas por donde sus dedos iban haciendo camino.

Ambos estábamos respirando bastante desigual.

Mi mente se estaba volviendo loca. Ante las nuevas sensaciones de placer que me estaba trayendo y al hecho que ella inició esto.

-Edward, no quiero hacer esto aquí—respire, ya se había arrepentido, pero tenia que respetar su decisión.

-mmm...—fue todo lo que pude responder, continué besando su piel expuesta a modo de despedida. Cuando la escuche volver a hablar:

-Edward, vamos al cuarto.—no pude evitar sonreír contra su piel ante lo que dijo mi ángel.

La hale hacia mi pecho, logrando que ella enrollara sus brazos a mi alrededor, y coloque mi rostro en su cuello, depositando cálidos y húmedos besos por su cuello, y un pequeño gemido escapo de su boca.

No necesite mas, comencé a movernos de espaldas hacia su habitación, su cuerpo nunca dejo el mío. Mis labios al fin, habían encontrado su sitio, siempre tocando su exquisita piel.

Fuimos a tropezones hasta su habitación, una vez que llegamos. El empuje contra la puerta, comencé a bajar mis manos por sus costados, pasando por sus caderas hasta encontrar sus muslos. Los agarre con fuerza, y ella uso la puerta como impulso para envolver sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, provocando un delicioso roce en nuestros sexos, ya excitados.

Lentamente guié mi mano por dentro de su vestido, y descubrí que todo lo que la cubría era unas diminutas panties de encaje, un gruñido escapo de mis labios.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, nos miramos, por uno cuantos segundos, y note como se sonrojaba completamente, haciendo la ver mas hermosa.

Mi diosa comenzó a frotar sus caderas, en mí y mordió su labio, cerré mis ojos disfrutando de la sensación. Y de mis labios salieron las palabras mas sinceras:

-Te quiero, Bella—dije en un gruñido bajo.

Chocó de nuevo sus labios contra los míos, rogué por entrada, y el beso se hizo más profundo. Liberé un brazo de mi agarre en ella y lo bajé, y agarre el pomo de la puerta y la abrí antes de volver a devorar su boca

Una vez más, comencé a moverme.

Mis rodillas golpearon la cama y me incline, dejando que su espalda entrara en contacto con las sábanas. Soltó sus piernas de mi cintura y las dejo colgar por el borde de la cama.

Agache mi cabeza colocando suaves besos tan cerca de sus senos.

Comencé a besar el camino de regreso por su cuello hasta su boca, profundizando el beso y permitiendo que más de mi peso se presionara sobre ella a medida que usaba el brazo que me estaba sosteniendo para bajar hasta sus caderas y luego entrar en contacto con su muslo. Empuje de lado el material de su vestido, de modo que mis manos estaban ahora masajeando su sensitiva piel.

Mi mano empezó a moverse más arriba, finalmente llegando al pliegue donde su pierna me encontré con el lugar que estaba gritando por mis caricias.

Dejé de respirar.

Dejé escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo mientras, adentraba uno de mis dedos bajo el encaje de sus panties negras

Con lentitud, moví mis dedos arriba y abajo contra la piel que ahora estaba tocando. No podía soportarlo más, se sentía muy bien, la humedad de su centro me invitaba a

adentrarme en ella.

Gimió dentro de mi boca y su espalda se arqueó fuera de la cama

Deje sus labios y me arrodille y comencé a besar su rodilla subiendo hasta su muslo.

Conforme subía, fui subiendo la tela de su vestido.

Alcance su cadera y coloque diminutos besos allí mientras me dirigía a besar su estomago plano.

Levanto sus caderas para permitirme subir más su vestido.

Cuando llegue hasta debajo de sus senos, se sentó, y le saque el vestido por su cabeza tirándolo a un lado de la cama.

-Eres tan hermosa, Bella… tan hermosa-dije mientras mis ojos viajaban por su hermoso cuerpo.

Sus manos viajaron hasta mi pecho desnudo, proporcionando suaves caricias, bajaron hasta el borde de mis pantalones donde sus dedos entraron en contacto con el frío metal del botón, con sus manos temblando, los desabotono tan rápido como pudo, me levante y termine de quitármelos a patadas, ahora no recordaba en que momento me quite los zapatos, pero honestamente era lo de menos.

Los boxer negros que usaba, estaban tensos dejando ver mi ya evidente excitación.

Me incline de nuevo para probar una vez mas sus dulces labios, de los que ahora me encontraba adicto, mis manos viajaron a su espalda, donde pude desabrochar su sostén.

Las tiras cayeron por sus hombros y las tome entre mis manos para sacarlo fuera, y tirarlo al piso, donde ya hacia la mayor parte de nuestra ropa.

Se recostó en la cama cerrando sus ojos, me acosté a su lado, ella me jalo, para besarnos de nuevo, poco a poco mis manos ya hacían en su cuerpo tibio, acariciando todo a su paso, arrancando jadeos y gemidos, rompí el beso, moviéndome hasta su pecho, besando lentamente el camino hasta su ya erecta cima.

Moví mi lengua haciendo círculos alrededor de su cima, antes de halarlo con

mis dientes, arrancando nuevos gemidos, cargados de placer.

Bella se retorcía de placer y mordía su labio.

Los gestos de placer de mi Bella ya eran demasiado, la quería, la necesitaba. No solo ahora, si no para toda la vida.

- Edward... por favor... - hazme el amor …-dijo mi hermosa Bella, haciendo que el demonio en mi interior se regocijara.

-Bella, te quiero…te necesitó desesperadamente—dije con la respiración entrecortada

- Entonces tómame. Edward, ahora.—sus palabras me llevaron al mismo cielo. Y me deje llevar por el mar de sensaciones que Bella provocaba en mí.

Sonreí y comencé a besar su cuerpo de nuevo hasta sus caderas, una vez alcance sus bragas, las arranque, de golpe, escuche a Bella soltar un gritito

-Edward, por favor… te necesito…- pidió ella, jadeante

- Estás lista? – Le pregunté sin estar seguro si debía preguntarlo tan abiertamente

- Completamente… - Me contestó ella sin dudarlo, elevó su cadera, rozando nuestros sexos… y eso para mi fue el fin… No necesitaba nada más

Me acomodé lentamente entre sus piernas y casi milímetro a milímetro, descendí dentro de ella. Fue tan fuerte la sensación que casi un sonido gutural se escapó de mis labios, jamás había sentido esto era como si hubiera encontrado el lugar más perfecto de la tierra.

Me quedé quieto mientras nuestros cuerpos se adaptaban. Y la besé

Comencé a moverme lentamente, y ella también, disfrutando de su calidez. Y ahí comprendí que no necesitaba a nadie, que no fuera mi Bella, por fin había encontrado el lugar al que pertenecía.

Nuestros movimientos se hicieron cada vez más y más fuertes… ella envolvió sus piernas en mi cintura, permitiéndome entrar mas profundo en ella.

Bella se aferró a mi espalda, su cuerpo y el mío completamente húmedos, nuestros olores mezclándose, sentí que éramos una unidad perfecta, que encajábamos de la manera más idónea que pudiese existir, Bella era mi otra mitad, mi complemento, mi equilibrio.

Paso los dedos, por mí ahora también húmedo cabello, quitando mechones de cabello de mi rostro.

Con cada envestida, los ruidos causados por el placer que estaba sintiendo se hacían mas fuerte y mas frecuentes.

-Te sientes tan bien, Bella,-dije entre gruñidos mientras mis movimientos eran cada vez mas rápidos

- Dios… Edward, sigue…te sientes.. Tan bien.. ¡oh! Dios…-mi diosa estaba al borde.

Unas envestida más y llegaría. Lo sabía.

Mi mente comenzó a nublarse, ya no podía pensar con claridad, sólo escuchaba nuestros jadeos, y nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas… estaba tan cerca de alcanzar el paraíso, y ella conmigo… podía sentir sus paredes cerrarse alrededor de mí… y así fue como juntos, casi al mismo tiempo, alcanzamos nuestro propio paraíso, me libere en su interior. Nuestro primer orgasmo de la noche.

* * *

_**HOLA CHICASS ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPII. XD K LES PARECIOOO?**_

_**LA VERDAD NO TENIA CONTEMPLADO PONER ESTE LEMMON AUN, JEJE PERO, PUES CAMBIE DE OPINION, POR FA DIGANMEN K LES PARECIO, ES EL PRIMERO, QUE ESCRIBO, ASI K APIADENSE DE MIII Y DIGANME K TAL LO HIZEEE SIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**AGRADESCO , A LAS CHICAS HERMOSASS QUE CONTINUAN LEYENDO ME, MIL BESOS CHICASS**_

_**ASHLEY**__ amii espero te guste ste nuevo CAPII, contribuiste a que desidiera cambiar el CAPII. Te kiero muxo niñaa por aguantarme y leer mis locuras._

_**SOPHIA18**__ holaaa nenaa muxas gracias x seguir leyendo besoss ycuidate espero te guste este new capi_

_**VALFABITA**__ holaaa nenaa, un gusto haberte conocido en el chatxito de robwardandkrisella2 espero este capi te gusteee. Besos nenaa cuidate._

_**PAOLASTEF**__ espero este capi tambien te guste Paola, besos cuidate nena._

_**ANYJONATICA**__ gracias por leer, a mi tambien me encanta este Edward, y tambien me encanta que te encante mi historia, jeje sone como trabalenguas XD besos cuidate._

_**ROSSI**__ bienvenida nena, gracias por tu review . besos_

_**QUIQUIIII**__ siento k el otro capi haya estado triste quiqui, espero que este te alegre niña, haa y ahora ya sabes lo que siento cada vez que leeo un capi tuyo, jeje me dejas nerviosa y me devano muxo el seso, jajaja es broma nena XD_

_En cuanto a lo de persuasiva es por k la mayoria de las veces te acercas a lo k viene jeje solo por eso chica. _

_Yo tambien te kiero muxo quiqui, cuidate, besosss _

_**NOELLE Xd **__Graxias chica por tomarte el tiempo de leerme, y si el prologo te gusto, espero te gusten todos los demas capis graxiass cuidate y besooo._

_**TAMBIEN A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE ME HAN AGREGADO AFAVORITOS Y A ALERTAS,**_

_**DeMorcef, ALnewmoon, anybuff,**__** michelletushe, nathymf20, pattyxCullen, crisode76, YennyCullen, any13, evelyncita, raquelfm18, miadharu28, Hermione-Malfoy35, griss Swan, kokoika. **__**gracias chicasss besos**_

_**TAMBIEN A MIS HERMOSAS CHICAS DEL ROBWARDANDKRISELLA2 **_

_**CAT, KATLIN, ALISON, ELII, NATHY, CHA**__**YLEY, AAPVG, A sexyVAMPIRE, A MI SISS JORGI Y A KOKOIKA BESOSSS**_

_**VICK amigoo de mi corazon, si llegas hasta akii significa que logre que comenzaras el habito de la lectura jejeje, espero te gusten mis locuras, XD**_

_**Amm por otro ladoo amiii no pienses que soy una depravada, **____**sigo siendo la misma chica pura y santa **____**jejeje, te kiero amii recuérdalo besos cuidate y pportate bbien, niño feo :P**_

_**BUENO PASANDO A OTRO ASUNTO LAS INVITO A K SE PASEN POR OTRA DE MIS LOCURASS QUE ACABO DE SUBIR **_

_**SE LLAMA " MI ISABELLA"**_

_**ESPERO LES GUSTEE **_

_**AHORA SI ME DESPIDO, LAS KIERO CHICASS **_

_**ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPIII **_

_**DEJENME REVIEWS SIIII :D XD. **_

_**BESOS Y MORDISCOS MUAAAKKK **_

_**ATT: MAR-LOVE-EDWARD-CULLEN.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**HOLAAA**__** CHICASS REGRESEEEE, ESPERO ME HAYAN EXTRAÑADO XD**_

_**Y PUES AKI ESTA EL NUEVO CAPII ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LO DISFRUTEN MUXO**__**. **_

_**BUENO COMO YA HE DICHO **__**LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION AUN QUE ALGUNOS CAPIS SON TOTALMENTE DE MI AUTORIA.**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON OBRA MAGESTUOSA DE MI QUERIDISIMA S. MEYER.**_

_**NOS VEMOSSS ABAJITOO**_

_Mi mente comenzó a nublarse, ya no podía pensar con claridad, sólo escuchaba nuestros jadeos, y nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas… estaba tan cerca de alcanzar el paraíso, y ella conmigo… podía sentir sus paredes cerrarse alrededor de mí… y así fue como juntos, casi al mismo tiempo, alcanzamos nuestro propio paraíso, me libere en su interior__._

_**EDWARD**_

Y aquí estaba tendido en la cama, bañado completamente en sudor, con los ojos completamente abiertos en mitad de la noche en la obscura habitación del hotel.

Y completamente solo.

El sueño erótico del que me había despertado, era tan explicito, que me tenia con el pulso acelerado, la respiración entrecortada y el cuerpo sumido en una dolorosa sensación.

El deseo era tan profundo que dolía.

La fantasía que mi grandiosa imaginación había elaborado, tan detalladamente, mientras dormía inocentemente ¡tu! ¿Inocente? Edward me reprocho mi conciencia.

Había sido tan elaborada, un principio, un desarrollo y un final. Un magnifico, final

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando borrar la explosión de imágenes aisladas y sumamente sensuales. Pero no lo logre.

Los achocolatados rizos de mi Bella, dispersos por la almohada, su aroma envolviendome como un abrazo prohibido, su esbelto cuerpo yaciendo desnudo junto al mío, haciéndome temblar.

Aquella cremosa piel me había llevado al paraíso, y los gemidos del éxtasis de mi Bella habían sido el mayor afrodisíaco que me hubiera podido imaginar nunca.

Me pase la mano por el cabello, los sueños que tenia con Bella iban a volverme loco, de eso estaba mas que seguro.

Aparte la sabana de una patada, un tanto molesto, me levante y cruce la espesa alfombra de camino al baño.

Los azulejos del baño estaban sumamente fríos. Mire mi reflejo en el espejo. Mi mirada se encontraba obscurecida por la lujuria que ese sueño, despertó en mí.

Cerré los ojos, de mis labios escapo un suspiro, y vino a mí la imagen de mi hermosa niña, mi diosa de profundos ojos chocolate, de labios rosados, cuyo sabor no se compara ni con los manjares más afrodisíaco del mundo.

Y es que nunca en mi vida había conocido a una mujer igual. Talentosa. Imaginativa. Competente. Y…. extremadamente hermosa.

Ahora, me daba cuenta que esa mujer me gustaba desde que la conocí, desde mucho antes de que se cambiara el peinado y la forma de vestir.

En ese caso ¿Por qué no hiciste algo al respecto, Cullen? pregunto, mi eterna compañera. Mi conciencia.

La respuesta. Me había conformado con trabajar con ella.

Sacudí la cabeza, delante del espejo.

-¿Por qué te mientes a ti mismo?—me pregunte en voz alta.

Sabía de sobra que el trabajar con ella no había sido suficiente. De haber sido así, me habría conformado con una jornada laboral de ocho horas y luego me habría marchado a casa satisfecho. Sin embargo, no me sentí contento ni satisfecho, alargaba las jornadas laborales a diez o doce horas, y así asegurarme de que Bella hiciera lo mismo, y todo por que quería tenerla cerca.

El motivo por el cual no había hecho nada respecto a mi relación con Bella, se debió a mi incapacidad para confiar en otras personas, a este maldito miedo que tengo a ser utilizado, y todo gracias a Victoria.

Suspire profundamente.

Abrí el grifo y puse las manos debajo del chorro del agua. Y moje mi rostro. Enderece la espalda y deje que las gotas de agua cayeran de mi rostro hasta mi pecho desnudo.

Mi mente siguió en su batalla interna por comprender la manera tan estupida en que me había comportado.

Pero. ¿Cómo era posible que Bella no se diera cuenta? Era absolutamente imposible que no se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por ella.

¿Y como va a saberlo? ¿Cómo va a saber lo que tu piensas y no le has querido decir? mi conciencia hacia acto de presencia de nuevo. ¿Acaso le has dicho que te parece la mujer de mas talento en Cullen Corporation? **NO**. ¿Le has hablado de tus sentimientos? **NO. **En ese caso, ¿Cómo va a saber ella que la deseas? ¿Qué tu cuerpo arde por ella? ¿Qué quieres una relación que se transforme en algo más personal, mas intimo?

Algo mas intimo La frase hizo eco en mi cerebro, provocando una reacción emocionalmente intensa y físicamente incontrolable.

Lance una cruda maldición y decidí meterme en la ducha, para despejar un poco mi mente y bajar la excitación que aun recorría mi cuerpo. Abrí el grifo del agua fría. Cuando salio el agua, contuve el aliento por el impacto del frío liquido en mi cuerpo.

No. No puedo culpar a Bella, el único culpable aquí soy yo.

Y ahora vas a perderla, se la va a llevar otro hombre, uno que le resulta atractivo, uno para el cual la estas preparando. Un hombre sin problemas. Un hombre que no tiene miedo, que no se esconde. Y ¿sabes quien es ese hombre?

-Jacob Back— un gruñido salio de mi pecho, mis manos se cerraron en puños, al pronunciar ese nombre.

¡Me niego a rendirme! No, no sin pelear por ella primero.

¡Tengo que intentarlo! Arriesgarme a ver que podemos crear mi Bella y yo juntos… como pareja.

La decisión estaba tomada. Ahí bajo el chorro de agua fría, decidí que no estaba dispuesto a pasarme el resto de la vida preguntándome lo que podría haber sido y no fue.

Si, me arriesgaría, le diría a Bella lo que sentía por ella, a pesar de las consecuencia que esto pueda traer.

_**HOLA CHICASS ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPII. XD**_

_**SI LO SEEE MUY CORTITOO, PERO SI ALCANZO A TERMINAR EL OTRO CAPI MAÑANA ACTUALIZOO **_

_**POR FA DIGANMEN K LES PARECIO, **_

_**VERAIS K EN SI EL CAPI ANTERIOR SE ME OCURRIO DE IMPROVISTO, DE HECHO COMENZABA EN ESTEEE,**_

_**SI LO SEEE, ES MEDIO CRUEL HACER K EDDI SE DESPIERTEE DE ESOS SUEÑOS, PERO COMO VERAIS ERA NECESARIO, YAAA DESCUBRIO K ESTA SUMAMENTE ENAMORADILLO DE BELLA JEJEJE, TENIA K DESPERTARSELE LOS SENTIMIENTOSSS**_

_**AHORA VEAMOS K HARA PARA ENAMORAR (MAS) A BELLA JEJEJ**_

_**BUEMO ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTADO ASI K APIADENSE DE MIII Y DIGANME K TAL VOYY**_

_**AGRADESCO , A LAS CHICAS HERMOSASS QUE CONTINUAN LEYENDO ME, MIL BESOS CHICASS**_

_**TAMBIEN A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE ME HAN AGREGADO AFAVORITOS Y A ALERTAS,**_

_**gracias chicasss besos**_

_**TAMBIEN A MIS HERMOSAS CHICAS DEL ROBWARDANDKRISELLA2 **_

_**Y AMI AMIGOO VICK K ESPERO LLEGUE PRONTISSS HASTA AKII JEJE NIÑO FEO TE KIEROO **_

_**AHORA SI ME DESPIDO, LAS KIERO CHICASS **_

_**ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPIII **_

_**DEJENME REVIEWS SIIII :D XD. **_

_**BESOS Y MORDISCOS MUAAAKKK **_

_**ATT: MAR-LOVE-EDWA**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**HOLAAA**__** CHICASS HE VUELTOO, ESPERO ME HAYAN EXTRAÑADO XD**_

_**BUENO CHICASS NO SE ME ENTRISTESCAN, SE K FUI CRUEL AL DESPERTAR A EDDI DE ESE SUEÑOO, PERO EN SERIOO CHICAS FUE NESESARIOO, XD**_

_**Y PUES AKI ESTA EL NUEVO CAPII ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LO DISFRUTEN MUXO**__**.**_

_**BUENO COMO YA HE DICHO LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION AUN QUE ALGUNOS CAPIS SON TOTALMENTE DE MI AUTORIA.**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON OBRA MAGESTUOSA DE MI QUERIDISIMA S. MEYER.**_

_**NOS VEMOSSS ABAJITOO**_

* * *

Se había hecho un breve silencio, el cual Edward decidió romper, y dijo mas en un murmullo—Bueno…-como intentando esconder su voz aterciopelada, aunque mas bien había sonado algo ¿ronca?. Algo que me extraño bastante, nunca antes había escuchado su voz de ese modo, o tal vez eran los nervios que sentía los que me hacían escuchar mal.

-Me parce que será mejor que me marche—se aclaro la garganta y esta vez s voz sonó tan aterciopelada como siempre,. Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca.

Edward dejo la taza de café en la mesa de centro.

-Aun no te has terminado el ca…-pero no me dejo terminar la frase, se puso de pie, sin dejar lugar a duda de que su intención era dar por concluida la hermosa velada. Bueno si quitamos la escena en que la sensibilidad me abordo, ocasionando que le contara lo patética que había sido mi infancia, si la velada había sido hermosa.

-Quiero que sepas que…. —Edward se interrumpió, esperando a que dejara la taza de café en la mesa. y me levantara del sillón.

-No era mi intención enfadarte con el comentarió sobre Jacob. Te lo seguro, no lo era—lo que dijo me sorprendió, dejando me si habla, por lo que solo pude asentir.

Aun que debo confesar que lo ultimo que quería en estos momentos era que Edward se fuera, el tiempo corría demasiado rápido, en su compañía.

Edward se aproximo a la puerta de salida, y yo me limite a solo seguirlo. Cuando llegue hasta el, se dio media vuelta.

-Creo que deberíamos volver a hacer esto.—anuncio él de improvisto.

Lo mire confundida, a ¿Qué se refería?. Por lo que me limite a afirmar, aunque mas bien sonó a pregunta-¿Si?

-Si, querías practicar ¿no?—Que si quería practicar, pero claro, aunque estaba segura que el no se refería a lo mismo que yo. Bella, ¿de cuando acá, tienes eso pensamientos tan sucios?, concéntrate

Mire sus ojos, ¡oh!, grave error, estuve a punto de perderme en esos orbes verdes. Dios, no se cuanto tiempo estuve hundida en ese abismo verde, cuando me recupere, recordé que el me había preguntado algo. Y justamente ahí volvió a hablar el.

-Bien, pues practicar significa hacer lo mismo repetidamente. No solo una vez, sino varias veces—Ok, era yo o Edward estaba intentándome explicar el significado de la palabra "practicar", como si fuera una retrazada mental. Esperen… ¿practicar?. ¿Hacer lo mismo varias veces?. Omg, están pensando lo mismo que yo. Haaaaaa.

Definitivamente, era una retrazada.

Una sonrisa se alojo en mis labios, claro fue pequeña no quería asustarlo,

-Mañana me voy a California, pero al volver, saldremos otra vez—lo último lo dijo mas como una orden, cosa que me fascino.

Mis ojos se agrandaron, se habían confirmado mis sospechas, no podía creer la suerte que tenia, y miren que nunca he creído eso de la suerte, pero iba a volver a salir con

Edward otra vez y no había tenido que mentir para que me invitara, definitivamente, ahora podría creer todo, absolutamente todo.

-Ah, y casi se me olvidaba, supongo que también tendrás que practicar lo del beso de buenas noches.—dicho eso, mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, mi respiración se detuvo y sin darme tiempo a pensar, llevo un a mano a mi mandíbula y se sobre mi.

-¿Te beso?—grito Rose, que estaba sentada muy derecha y casi tiro la botella de te frío que sostenía.

-Sssss—lleve un dedo a mis labios indicando que se callaran, mire alrededor de la sala de descanso de la oficina.—No es necesario que grites, Rose.

-Pero si acabas de decir que Edward te beso—Rose ahora estaba sentada al borde de la silla. Era cómico.

Sin darme cuenta un gruñido salio de mis labios.—Si, es lo que he dicho, que me beso, pero en la mejilla.

Rose hizo una mueca de disgusto

-Rose, creí que iba a morirme. Me sentía fatal. Me pase toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. Fue un martirio. Me moría por estar con él. Quería besarlo y….—y Rose me interrumpió.

-¿Y por que no lo hiciste?—pregunto—Era la oportunidad perfecta para que le confesaras lo que sientes por el, Bella.

-¡No podía hacer eso! Se suponía que estábamos practicando. Incluso me dijo que el beso era de práctica. Y todo por que se les ocurrió esa estupida mentira. Lo buenos es que son mis amigas, gracias.—mis palabras estaban cargadas de sarcasmo puro.

-No olvides que tu nos seguiste el juego, querida—me recordó Rose.

Y maldita sea, Rose tenia razón, yo también fui participe de esa estupida mentira.

Gruñí, de nuevo.—Lo sé—admití—Me gustaría echarle la culpa a alguien de lo que me pasa, pero no puedo. Yo seguí con la mentira. Y todo por que me vuelve loca ese hombre.

-Deja de ser tan dura, contigo misma, Bells—paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, y recargue mi cabeza en uno de los suyos.—Aprovéchate de la situación y disfruta. Puede que al final, las cosas no salgan como a todas nos gustaría, y lo único que te quede sean los recuerdos de unas cuantas salidas con el.

Me separe de Rose, y observe la media sonrisa que mi amiga me brindaba, pero había algo en sus facciones que me intrigaba.

-Por otra parte—continuo, Rose.—la línea divisoria entre lo real y lo fingido a veces se confunde. Puede que salir juntos, fuera de la oficina, ayude a borrar esa línea.

El resto del día me lo pase pensando en las ultimas palabras de mi amiga, ¿podría lograr que esa línea se borre? La verdad, no lo sabia, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Encendí la pequeña radio del despacho y, al momento, sonó una suave música, que al instante reconocí, era una de mis favoritas, _love me de Yurima._

Después, mordí la jugosa manzana que había traído para almorzar. Mientras masticaba, algunos suspiros se escaparon de mis labios. Sentía una profunda soledad. Sin, embargo, mi mal iba a remediarse muy pronto, al mediodía.

La idea fue como un rayo de sol penetrando una espesa y obscura nube.

Trague el pedazo de manzana y una sonrisa se poso en mis labios.

Edward volvía hoy a la empresa, y yo tenia la intención de saludarle en cuanto llegara; motivo por el cual no había ido a almorzar al salón de reuniones con mis amigas, como era costumbre.

Los lentos, tranquilizadores y a la vez sensuales acordes de la música, me acariciaban suavemente, conjurando imágenes de momentos pasados en los brazos de Edward en mi apartamento.

Con esas imágenes mentales tan claras como el cristal, comencé a balancear mi cuerpo suavemente de un lado a otro delante del escritorio.

¿Cómo me saludara cuando llegue?¿Como responderé? Y lo más interesante de todo.

¿Me invitara a salir a bailar y a cenar esta noche?

No, vendrá demasiado cansado por el viaje apunto mi conciencia, haciendo acto de presencia.

Pero, esta vez no iba a quitarme la ilusión que me hacia saber que pronto lo vería, me abrace a mi misma, cerré los ojos y me sumí de nuevo en mi ensueño, mientras seguía balanceándome. Me conformaría con solo verlo.

De repente, note una fragancia en el aire. Fruncí el ceño e inhale la deliciosa fragancia, profundamente. ¿Olía a Edward? ¡Dios bendito, tu imaginación es desbordante, Isabella! Tan sumida estaba en mi ensueño que podía olerle.

Pero, la fantasía se convirtió en realidad cuando sentí unos brazos envolver mi cuerpo, cuando unas mejillas se pegaron a las mías. Me sonroje, en todos los tonos de rojo posibles. Dimos tres pasos de baile, antes de obligar a mis ojos a abrirse.

-¡Edward! Estas aquí.

-Sssss—el puso sus labios en mi sien, instándome a que callara—No digas nada, solo baila conmigo, Bella—la voz de Edward era tan sensual que me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

De verdad estaba en sus brazos. Los dos bailábamos al ritmo de las notas del piano.—No es mi imaginación—pensé, suspirando de felicidad.

La música ceso y la voz monótona del locutor sonó por los altavoces de la radio. Pero Edward seguía abrazándome. Después de unos segundos más, se separo de mí unos centímetros. No demasiado, solo los suficientes para mirarme a la cara, rodeándome aun con sus brazos.

Los ojos esmeralda de Edward brillaban con una luz indescifrable, su seria expresión me intrigo. Entonces, muy despacio Edward tomo una de mis manos y se la llevo hacia sí. Completamente ensimismada en la energía sensual que Edward emanaba, completamente hipnotizada por esos extraordinarios ojos verdes, deje que guiara mi mano.

De repente me di cuenta que a un tenia la manzana en la mano, me di cuenta cuando Edward se la llevo a la boca y mordió de forma provocativa, ese fruto divino y pecaminoso. La atmosfera comenzó a volverse espesa, por lo que tuve que abrir la boca para poder respirar.

¿Qué le había pasado a Edward?- me preguntaba mentalmente—Acaso ¿Estaba tratando de seducirme?.

El corazón comenzó a latirme a un ritmo desenfrenado, ante aquellos cuestionamientos mentales, parecía como si el corazón se me fuese a salir del pecho.

¿Acaso es posible que se te este insinuando, Isabella?

Ahora si que estaba confusa, no podía comprender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Entonces, una oleada de pánico se apodero repentinamente de mi cuerpo y pensamiento, al caer en cuenta del lugar en donde nos encontrábamos.

Edward y yo estábamos bailando en la oficina.¡Oh! Dios. Yo debería de estar trabajando.

¿Y si algún empleado de la empresa entraba de improvisto? La reputación de Edward, y por supuesto la mía, estaban en juego. Las habladurías no cesarían.

Di un paso atrás, pero el no deshizo su agarre de mi cuerpo, siguió sujetándome.

Edward tragó el trozo de manzana y luego se inclino a mi oído provocándome un estremecimiento y susurro:

-Ven a cenar conmigo esta noche

Quise brincar, gritar, realmente me parecía imposible tanta felicidad

-¿Para hablar de tu viaje?—pregunte sin pensar, el cerebro se negaba a realizar su función.

Edward sacudió la cabeza—No, no quiero hablar de mi viaje. Ni del Medievo. Ni de la empresa.—Temí desmayarme, por suerte estaba en los brazos de Edward, así no moría en la caída.

-Entonces, me encantaría cenar contigo.—mordí mi labio inferior, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Lo que estaba pasando realmente era verdad.

¿Tendría Rose razón respecto a la línea divisoria entre la realidad y la fantasía?

Tuve que contener un suspiro esperanzado. ¡Dios, habían sido muchas las veces que había deseado este momento.

Unos golpes a la puerta hicieron que nos separáramos, y al instante sentí un vacío enorme dentro de mí, el cuerpo me picaba, por la ausencia de los brazos de Edward.

En mis prisas por apartarme de Edward, y evitar una situación incomoda, tropecé, instintivamente cerré los ojos, esperando el impacto de mi cuerpo en el duro y frío piso, mas este nunca llego, abrí los ojos y me vi envuelta de nuevo en los brazos de Edward, los que evitaron mi caída.

La puerta se abrió, y Edward me soltó, inmediatamente me aleje de ese dios griego que me tenia completamente loca.

El hombre que estaba en el umbral de la puerta era simpático, me guiño un ojo. Y pregunto—¿Bella?

Le sonreí educadamente y asentí con la cabeza.

-Soy Jacob Black, de la sección de correos—dijo, me tense.

Dios esto no podía estar pasándome, mire a Edward, sus ojos verdes ahora estaban oscurecidos. Estaba más que molesto.

* * *

_**HOLA CHICASS ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPII. XD**_

_**POR FA DIGANMEN K LES PARECIO, **_

_**COMO VERAN EDDI ESTA DISPUESTO A ENAMORAR A BELLA.**_

_**XD **_

_**OMGG, APARECIO JACOB, COMO SE TOMARA ESTO EDDI, USTEDES K CREN K PASEE**_

_**¿SE LE COMPLICARAN LAS COSAS A EDDI?**_

_**BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ASI K APIADENSE DE MIII**_

_**YA VEIS K ACTUALICE PRONTO ;)**_

_**AHORA LES **__**AGRADESCO , A LAS CHICAS HERMOSASS QUE CONTINUAN LEYENDOME, MIL BESOS CHICASS**_

_**TAMBIEN A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE ME HAN AGREGADO AFAVORITOS Y A ALERTAS,**_

_**MILLONES DE GRAXIASS, Y MILLONES DE BESOS DE EDWARD ;)*.***_

_**TAMBIEN A MIS HERMOSAS CHICAS DEL ROBWARDANDKRISELLA2 **_

_**Y AMI AMIGOO VICK NIÑO FEO TE KIEROO **_

_**AHORA SI ME DESPIDO, LAS KIERO CHICASS**_

_**ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPIII**_

_**HAAA Y NO SE ME ACONGOJEN MAS AL RATOO ACTUALIZO LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS **___

_**DEJENME REVIEWS SIIII :D XD.**_

_**BESOS Y MORDISCOS MUAAAKKK**_

_**ATT: MAR-LOVE-EDWARD-CULLEN.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**HOLAAA**__** CHICASS HE VUELTOO, ESPERO ME HAYAN EXTRAÑADO XD**_

_**SE QUE NO TENGO.. MANERA DE DISCULPAR MI TARDANZA, PERO CHICAS ME GRADUEEE DE LA UNIII ASI K COMO VERAN NO ES ALGO DE TODOS LOS DIAS, Y PARA COLMO DE MALES PUES PERDI 2 VECES EL ARCHIVO DEL FIC, COSA QUE ME PUSO MELANCOLICA.**_

_**PERO ESTTOS ULTIMOS DIAS PARECE SER QUE MI MENTECILLA SE HA RECUPERADOOO XD ASI K…..**_

_**DESPUES DE SIGLOS Y SIGLOS DE NO ACTUALIZAR AKI**__** ESTA EL NUEVO CAPII ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LO DISFRUTEN MUXO.**_

_**BUENO COMO YA HE DICHO LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION AUN QUE ALGUNOS CAPIS SON TOTALMENTE DE MI AUTORIA.**_

_**ESTE CAPI ES 80% MIOOO JEJEJ **_

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON OBRA MAGESTUOSA DE MI QUERIDISIMA S. MEYER.**_

_**POR CI**__**ERTO ESTE CAPI SE TITULA **_

_**DRAMA, DRAMA Y DRAMA TOTAL XD JEJE YA VERAN DE LO K LES HABLOO JIJIJI**_

_**Y VA DEDICADO A MI AMIGAAA ASHELY QUE ESTA ENFERMITA :( ESPERO K TE MEJORES NENAA TE KIEROOO MUXOOO**_

_**Y ESPERO TE GUSTE ESTE CAPI**___

_**NOS VEMOSSS ABAJITOO**_

_**

* * *

**_

_La puerta se abrió, y Edward me soltó, inmediatamente me aleje de ese dios griego que me tenia completamente loca._

_El hombre que estaba en el umbral de la puerta era simpático, me guiño un ojo. Y pregunto—¿Bella?_

_Le sonreí educadamente y asentí con la cabeza._

_-Soy Jacob Black, de la sección de correos—dijo, me tense._

_Dios esto no podía estar pasándome, mire a Edward, sus ojos verdes ahora estaban oscurecidos. Estaba más que molesto. _

* * *

-Heidi me ha dicho que viniera—dijo Jacob. Así que mi victima tenía nombre, y nada menos que mí querida amiga Heidi. Bueno no es que yo sea precisamente una psicópata, pero vamos, por que demonios Heidi mando en este preciso momento a Jacob. Cuando todo iba miel sobre hojuelas con Edward. Omgg! Definitivamente esta idea la lamentaría mi querida y apreciada amiga.

Jacob se adentro en la oficina de Edward, me sonrío de una manera que en otras circunstancias me hubiera parecido sexy, pero que ahora, bajo la atenta y fría mirada de Edward, la cual sentía como un rayo inmovilizador, solo me provocaba pánico.

-Aquí tengo unos papeles de tu departamento—añadió el chico de correos.

Hasta este momento el comportamiento de Edward había hecho que me olvidara por completo de la horrible mentira que le había hecho creer a mi ahora furico jefe.

Pero, claro aquí estaba Jacob Black en carne y hueso, aun que cabe destacar que si que tenia carne. Omgg! Dios Bella concéntrate.

Y así la realidad de mi comportamiento manipulador con Edward me abofeteo.

Bien dicen que todo en esta vida se paga, y aquí estaba Jacob recordándome que lo que estaba haciendo a Edward lo pagaría y muy caro.

Desperté de mi aturdimiento, el chico de correo aun seguía mirándome, me sonroje furiosamente, ni siquiera me había presentado formalmente con el chico, me aclare la garganta y dije—Hola, Yo soy Isabella Swan. Pero llámame Bella.

Al momento le tendí la mano, la cual el tomo y se la llevo a los labios para depositar un beso, mi sonrojo aumento mas de lo que creí posible, un carraspeo me hizo regresar a la realidad, por un momento me había olvidado de Edward.

Jacob soltó mi mano y dijo—He oído hablar mucho de ti, Bella—intente dar una sonrisa, pero estoy segura que pareció mas una mueca, por la incomodidad de la situación.

Los ojos negros de Jacob tenían un brillo malicioso, y en ese mismo instante, me di cuenta de que Heidi, o cualquiera de las otras chicas, ya le habían puesto al corriente de la situación en el Departamento de Nuevos Productos y la parte que el jugaba en el engaño.

Si, con toda seguridad Jacob estaba al corriente de todo, y a mi verdaderamente me dieron ganas de salir corriendo y esconderme cual cobarde y no regresar, de hecho morir en completa soledad para redimir mis culpas.

Si, si lo se exagero, pero de verdad que tenía ganas de salir corriendo.

Ignore el pánico que hasta este momento ya se había apoderado de todas y cada una de las terminaciones, células y partículas de mi cuerpo y dije

—Jacob, este es mi jefe. Edward Cullen.

-Encantado de conocerte. Edward. En realidad amigo, estos documentos van dirigidos a ti.

El tono familiar con el que Jacob se dirigió a Edward me sorprendió muchísimo, y por lo visto a Edward le sucedió lo mismo, ya que frunció el ceño.

-Si los documentos son para mi, deberías haberlos llevado a mi oficina, no a la de mi asistente—dijo Edward en tono frío y seco.

La brusca contestación de Edward me sorprendió mucho mas de lo que ya estaba, provocando que mis ojos se agrandaran, y por un instante creí que terminaría recogiéndolos del piso.

Realmente sentía pena por Jacob; a pesar de que no sabia el por que del comportamiento de Edward con este, no creí que se mereciera ese trato solo por haber entrado en la oficina equivocada.

-Edward, puede que su intención haya sido entregártelos a ti, pero como no estabas en la oficina, lo mas lógico era que me los trajera a mi.—dije tratando de aplacar un poco los ánimos.

Mire a Jacob expectante, estaba segura de que el corroboraría mi versión de los hecho.

-No—La sonrisa traviesa de Jacob, hay que reconocerlo, realmente era encantadora, hizo nuevamente acto de presencia—Lo que pasa es que quería venir aquí para conocerte por fin. Bella. He oído hablar maravillas de ti.—dijo a la vez que me guiñaba.

Por Dios! Si alguna vez hice algo bueno en mi vida, compadécete de mi por favor! Y mándame un rayo en este preciso momento. Y que mi cuerpo arda en el mismísimo infierno. Que hice! Que hice! Para que me pase estooo!

Definitivamente hoy era el día Isabella-Drama-Swan.

Pero, es que realmente no me cabía la menor duda de que a Jacob le gustaban las bromas y no le producían ninguna angustia.

Y antes de que pudiera responderle algo a Jacob, Edward pregunto secamente:

-¿No te parece que deberías centrarte en el trabajo y haberme llevado los papales a mi? Puede que sean importantes.

Jacob se encogió de hombros, y la sonrisa que me estaba dedicando se agrando.

Por fin, sin poder contenerlo más, emití el gruñido que había estado reprimiendo. A Jacob no parecía intimidarle para nada mi Edward, ¡UPS!, digo mi Jefe en lo mas mínimo, por desgracia.

A Jacob le iban a dar una reprimenda y todo por mi culpa, y la de mis amigas, que lo habían incluido en este Drama novela.

-Jacob, me parece que voy a tener que recordarte que no deberías ocuparte de asuntos personales en horas de trabajo—dijo Edward.

Aahgg! Me aterre. Tenia que sacar del apuro al pobre chico de correos, no queria que por mi culpa se metiera en un lió o en el peor de los casos Edward acabara desangrando al pobre chico. En estos momentos Edward me recordaba una película de vampiros que había visto ya hacia tiempo, donde los ojos del vampiro se oscurecían, (al igual que las esmeraldas de Edward, los cuales se tornaron de un negro intenso), mientras esperaba el momento justo para lanzarse sobre su presa, y atacar su garganta para saciar su sed y el cuerpo del chico terminaba sin vida y sin una gota de sangre en el, mientras Edward sonreía de manera malévolamente diabólica*por la hazaña que acababa de llevar a cabo

Además, ¿No había estado Edward bailando conmigo hacia solo unos momentos?¿No había intentado seducirme (claro, no es que me este quejando de ello) comiéndose parte de mi manzana? ¿Y no lo había hecho en horas de trabajo? Las palabras y los actos de Edward eran realmente contradictorios

-No es necesario ponerse así, Edward—dije mientras le sonreía al chico del correo—Jacob, vas a tener que disculpar a mi jefe, acaba de venir de viaje, esta cansado y….

-No te disculpes por mi, Isabella—el tono seco de Edward me interrumpió, además me había llamado Isabella, Omgg! definitivamente Edward no estaba de muy buen humor.

Pero no solo el podía molestarse. Su comportamiento irracional me hizo enfadar.

-Me parece que alguien va atener que disculparse por ti, Edward. ¿O es que te comportas así por que te gusta ser necio?

El guapo rostro de Edward se puso tenso. Lo que me hizo arrepentirme de lo que acababa de decir. Después sin mas palabras, le quito a Jacob los papeles y salio de la oficina.

* * *

Demonios!

¿Había llamado necio a mi jefe?

Más que pregunta era una afirmación de mi gran estupidez.

Ordenaba papeles en mi escritorio, mis movimientos eran nerviosos, preparándome para marcharme de la oficina. Aun el disgusto por lo que había ocurrido en la hora del almuerzo, no disminuía.

No había vuelto a ver a Edward desde que salio de la oficina y me dejo a solas con Jacob.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en medio de la confusión mental en la que me encontraba. Abrace un archivo y mi mente recordó a Jacob. Era un chico realmente agradable.

_**flashback**_

Después de que Edward se marcho, y tal y como lo había estado sospechando. Jacob era participe de la mentira que mis amigas habían elaborado. Y el pobre se había dejado convencer de fingir estar interesado en mi, con el fin de poner a Edward celoso.

-Has estado muy convincente- le dije a Jacob una vez que estuvimos solos.

-El amor de tu vida es terriblemente….—se lo pensó un instante y continuo—Intenso.

-Si que lo es—admití, pero también tuve que admitir para mi misma que era esa intensidad lo que más me atraía de Edward. Había fuerza y profundidad en ese hombre al que encontraba absolutamente irresistible.

-¿Y ahora que sigue, Bella?—pregunto Jacob, aun con su sonrisa sexy-encantadora. Seguramente este chico terminaría al final del día con un intenso dolor de mejillas.

-Mmm... Pues tengo intenciones de contarle toda la verdad a Edward—dije y mordi mi labio inferior. Realmente esa seria mi mas grande batalla a ganar, solo esperaba que Edward me entendiera y me perdonara….. Algún día.

Le explique que ya no iba a necesitar mas de su ayuda como cómplice; no obstante le di las gracias por haberse prestado a ayudarme. Por suerte, Jacob no puso ninguna objeción cuando le libere de sus supuestas obligaciones amorosas.

Y al salir Jacob hizo un último comentario:

-Eh, Bella, si las cosas con ese tipo no salen como esperas y quieres salir con alguien, acuérdate de mi.—dijo y partió con su enorme sexy-sonrisa-encantadora y un guiño con la sensualidad necesaria para que me diera cuenta de que lo decía realmente en serio.

Definitivamente si las cosas no funcionaban con Edward, le tomaría la palabra a Jacob.

Ja. Como si olvidarte de Edward fuera tan sencillo dijo mi molesta conciencia y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Tenía toda la razón, si el sacar a Edward de mi ser fuera tan sencillo no estaría metida en este Drama.

_**Fin del **__**flashback**_

Al cerrar el cajón del escritorio después de meter el archivo, no puede reprimir el suspiro que escapo de mis labios.

Después de estarlo pensando durante horas, aun no podía descifrar ni mucho menos entender el comportamiento de Edward con Jacob. Por lo que sabia, Edward no había visto a Jacob hasta ese momento; sin embargo le había caído antipático al instante, a pesar de que Jacob era un hombre muy agradable, y esa actitud no era propia de Edward.

No obstante, Edward es un hombre apasionado. Quizás, solo quizás se sintió…¿Celoso?

Jajá jajá… ¡ni lo sueñes Bella! Me grito mi voz interior.

A pesar de no creerlo, la esperanza de que así fuera levanto mi ánimo. Ojala el comportamiento de Edward se debiera a que sentía por mi algo profundo. De ser a si seria la mujer más feliz del mundo.

A mi mente vino la escena de nosotros bailando en la oficina, la forma en como me quito mi manzana, como se la comió…

Poco a poco mi pulso comenzó a ir más de prisa. ¿Podría ser eso? Quizá, quizá…..

Definitivamente no podía ignorarlo por más tiempo, estaba profundamente enamorada de Edward. Lo amaba con pasión, con locura.

Cada momento que pasa mi amor por el crece y, a veces, me parece que no me queda sitio en el corazón para tanto sentimiento.

Sin embargo eso solo empeoraba la situación con respecto a la mentira que Edward creía sobre Jacob y yo.

Demonios, y, para colmo de males había llamado necio a Edward, había llamado necio al hombre de mi vida.

Tenia que disculparme, y no solo eso , tenia que contarle la verdad.

Ya me estaba cansando de esa estupida mentira.

* * *

Salí de mi oficina y me dirigí a la de Edward.

Cuando llame a la puerta la cual estaba entreabierta, Edward me dijo que pasara. Pero solo alcance a dar unos cuantos pasos antes de percatarme de la presencia de Carlisle Cullen.

-Oh, lo siento-dije inmediatamente—Perdona, Edward, no sabia que estabas con el Señor Cullen. Volveré mas tarde.

-Carlisle, Bella, solo llámame Carlisle. Además ya me marchaba.—dijo el presidente de Cullen Corporation.

Sonreí y asentí. Siempre me había parecido que Carlisle tenía una actitud paternalista hacia sus empleados. Sin embargo, también sabia que era un hombre de negociosos, muy competitivo y con la profesionalidad necesaria para hacer que Cullen Corporation fuera todo un éxito.

-No hemos tenido una reunión formal—continuo Carlisle—he pasado por aquí solo para ver como iban las cosas.

-A mi padre le gustaría que nos reuniremos los tres, posiblemente también Emmet, para hablar sobre el viaje—me informo Edward—Así que le he dicho que podemos hacerlo mañana.

-Por supuesto—respondí, al tiempo que repasaba mentalmente los compromisos de trabajos que teníamos para el día siguiente.

Carlisle se despidió de nosotros, y se marcho por fin, dejándonos a Edward y a mi, completamente solos.

Note que Edward se había quedado mirando la puerta abierta.

Después de dejar pasar unos segundos, cuando había reunido el valor para hablar, Edward comento:

-Muchos hombres en su situación, después de anunciar su retirada de los negocios, estarían en un campo de golf; al contrario de mi padre, el sigue interesado en estar al corriente de todo lo que pasa en su empresa.

-Tu padre es un hombre muy valioso y admirable—Dije—La empresa no será lo mismo sin el, pero estoy segura que ya seas tu, Emmet o Jasper su sucesor harán un buen trabajo.—Edward se tenso. No entendía por que a Edward le molestaba tanto ser elegido o el solo hecho de ser nombrado como posible candidato para la presidencia de Cullen Corporation.

-Bella, mientras estuve en California, ¿Ha venido Emmet a la empresa?—Pregunto.

Y valla que si había venido, estaba segura que sus muy frecuentes visitas se debían a algo en particular, a algo llamado Rosalie Hale, si por las miradas que había visto entre estos dos, podría jurar que eran el uno para el otro. Claro que esto no se lo podía decir a Edward. Por lo que me limite a contestar su pregunta si profundizar en detalles.

-Si, todos los días, se ha reunido con Carlisle.—conteste y . Edward asintió y sonrío

-Bueno, voy a quedarme en la oficina un rato mas—dijo, centrando de nuevo su atención en la pantalla de la computadora—Tengo un montón de mensajes electrónicos a los que responder y también tengo que hacer varias llamadas, algunas pueden esperar, pero otras no.

-Entiendo—Respire profundamente. Había esperado poder sentarme a conversar con el para contarle la verdad, para explicarle el motivo de mi comportamiento manipulador. Pero no quería hacerlo con prisas, eso solo serviría para confundirlo todo y, al final, llevaría a más malentendidos.

Pero por lo que veía no era el momento justo para hacer tales declaraciones, ya habría otra oportunidad, solo esperaba que fuera pronto, si no terminaría volviéndome loca, el sentimiento de culpa que cada vez se acrecentaba.

-En fin, hablaremos en otro momento—añadí—Pero.. Si no te importa, me gustaría decirte que lo siento.

Al parecer las últimas palabras pronunciadas atrajeron la atención de Edward, que dirigió su atención a mí, me miro y sus ojos esmeraldas se empequeñecieron.

Al volver a hablar, pude notar como mi tono se suavizo al admitir mi error.

-No debería haberte llamado….necio. —dirigí mi mirada su rostro, y note como se tensaban los músculos de la mandíbula de Edward, al pronunciar la ultima palabra.

-Has dicho la verdad—dijo sorprendiéndome, había esperado que estallara, que soltara toda su ira en mi, por haberlo llamado necio, pero nuevamente Edward me sorprendía, su impredecibilidad lo hacia mas irresistible.

-Me he comportado como un necio este mediodía delante de ti y de Jacob. Pero no te preocupes, tengo intensiones de disculparme con el. Jacob solo estaba haciendo su trabajo, no se merecía que le hablara como lo hice.

La distancia y la tensión que vi en el, hizo que me dieran ganas de gritar. Ahora si podría decirle adiós a la esperanza de que el estuviera aunque fuera un poquito celoso de Jacob.

-Si quieres cancelar la invitación a cenar…-no fue pregunta era mas bien la constatación de lo que estaba segura sucedería a continuación. Por lo menos tendría el valor de hacerle las cosa mas sencillas a Edward.

-Entonces… ¿no quieres que salgamos?—Edward frunció el ceño.

Mi mente tardo unos segundos en comprender el significado de esa pregunta. Mi corazón comenzó un tamborileo tan desenfrenado que creí que se me saldría del pecho. Rosalie había dicho que mi karma estaba en su punto más alto, pero como siempre había ignorado los presagios y predicciones de mi amada amiga. Nota mental nunca mas dudar de Rosalie.

-No, no es eso.—me apresure a contestar—Pero después de lo que te he dicho..—y la vergüenza hizo acto de presencia acompañada del ya tan común rubor.—Bueno, podría comprender que hubieras cambiado de idea.

-Tonterías—dijo restándole importancia al acontecimiento del mediodía, miro su reloj y añadió—Pasare por tu oficina dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Entonces, Edward aparto la mirada, su mente volviendo al trabajo. Por lo que no vio el leve asentimiento de mi parte, no se dio cuenta de que estaba dispuesta a esperarlo toda la vida si fuese necesario.

_**

* * *

**__**HOLA CHICASS ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPII. XD**_

_**JEJE COMO VERAN ESTOS DIAS HAN SIDO DE DRAMAA JEJE **_

_**POR FA DIGANMEN K LES PARECIO, **_

_**AHORA LES AGRADESCO , A LAS CHICAS HERMOSASS QUE CONTINUAN LEYENDOME, MIL BESOS CHICASS**_

_**Y MIL DISCULPAS POR HABERLAS HECHO ESPERAR :(**_

_**TAMBIEN A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE ME HAN AGREGADO A FAVORITOS Y A ALERTAS,**_

_**MILLONES DE GRAXIASS, Y MILLONES DE BESOS DE EDWARD ;)*.***_

_**TAMBIEN A MIS HERMOSAS CHICAS DEL ROBWARDANDKRISELLA2 **_

_**Y AMI AMIGOO VICK NIÑO FEO TE KIEROO **_

_**AHORA SI ME DESPIDO, LAS KIERO CHICASS**_

_**ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPIII**_

_**HAAA Y LAS INVITO A K PASEN POR LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS **_

_**ESPERO MAÑANA ACTUALIZAR :)**_

_**OIGAN LE AGRADECERIA QUE ME DIJERAN SI KIEREN QUE SIGA ADAPTANDO LA HISTORIA DE ISABELLA AYUNDEME SIII ESTOY EN DILEMAAA!**_

_**BUENO AHORA UNA ULTIMA COSAA:**_

_**DEJENME REVIEWS SIIII :D XD.**_

_**BESOS Y MORDISCOS MUAAAKKK**_

_**ATT: MAR-LOVE-EDWARD-CULLEN.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**HOLAAACHICASS HE VUELTOO, DESPUES DE SIGLOS Y SIGLOS DE AUSENCIA :S :(**_

_**SE QUE ME TARDE MUXO PERO MUXO, Y CREO K DAR PRETEXTOS SERIA CANSADO Y ABURRIDO ASI QUE SOLO ME DISCULPO POR MI TARDANZA**_

_**Y DESPUES DE SIGLOS… Y SIGLOS….DE NO ACTUALIZAR AKI ESTA EL NUEVO CAPII ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LO DISFRUTEN MUXO.**_

_**PERO QUE CREEN, POR FIN LA HISTORIA DE EDDI CON LA MUGRE DE VICTORIA : :O**_

_**ESPERO LO DISFRUTENN**_

_**BUENO COMO YA HE DICHO LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION AUN QUE ALGUNOS CAPIS SON TOTALMENTE DE MI AUTORIA.**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON OBRA MAGESTUOSA DE MI QUERIDISIMA S. MEYER.**_

_**ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPI**_

_**NOS VEMOSSS ABAJITOO**_

**….**

* * *

_-Entonces… ¿no quieres que salgamos?—Edward frunció el ceño._

_Mi mente tardo unos segundos en comprender el significado de esa pregunta. Mi corazón comenzó un tamborileo tan desenfrenado que creí que se me saldría del pecho. Rosalie había dicho que mi karma estaba en su punto más alto, pero como siempre había ignorado los presagios y predicciones de mi amada amiga. Nota mental nunca mas dudar de Rosalie._

_-No, no es eso.—me apresure a contestar—Pero después de lo que te he dicho..—y la vergüenza hizo acto de presencia acompañada del ya tan común rubor.—Bueno, podría comprender que hubieras cambiado de idea._

_-Tonterías—dijo restándole importancia al acontecimiento del mediodía, miro su reloj y añadió—Pasare por tu oficina dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos._

_Entonces, Edward aparto la mirada, su mente volviendo al trabajo. Por lo que no vio el leve asentimiento de mi parte, no se dio cuenta de que estaba dispuesta a esperarlo toda la vida si fuese necesario._

* * *

_**BELLA**_

Varias horas después, me encontraba una vez más en el flamante volvo de Edward.

El suspiro que salio de mis labios era del placer que sentía mientras veía pasar las luces en la hermosa noche de Phoenix. No tenía la menor idea de adonde me llevaba Edward, pero definitivamente no me importaba. Por mi, podría llevarme al fin del mundo, y para mi, seria el paraíso.

Hasta el momento la velada había sido sumamente romántica. El restaurante que el había elegido, y en el que habíamos cenado, era pequeño, apartado y de ambiente intimo. La mesa estaba iluminada con velas; el vino era espeso y aromático y definitivamente delicioso, al grado de que había tomado más de una copa; la comida fue simplemente exquisita. Sin embargo todo el tiempo había estado pendiente de Edward, al punto de no recordar siquiera lo que había comido. La música nos hacia una invitación a bailar, y bailamos; esta vez, sin ningún tropiezo.

Tal y como Edward había sugerido al medio día, no habíamos hablado de trabajo, si no de nosotros mismos, de lo que nos gustaba y lo que no.

Descubrí que Edward era un adicto a las noticias, leía los periódicos a diario, de principio a fin. Y yo me vi obligada a confesar mi adicción a los telediarios de la CNN y a leer las novelas romanticas de vampiros.

Ahora mientras cruzábamos la ciudad en el volvo, desee que esta noche no terminara nunca.

Oportunamente y haciendo eco de mis pensamientos, Edward dijo:

-Espero que no te importe, hay un sitio que me gustaría que conocieras.

-Me encantara—reí quedamente. Me encantara ir a donde tu quieras llevarme dije en silencio. —Justo en este momento estaba pensando que no quiero que acabe la noche—confesé.

La hermosa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba en el rostro de Edward hizo que la atmosfera del coche subiera varios grados.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo—respondió el.

South Mountain era el parque municipal mayor del mundo, esa cadena de montañas habían sido tierra de caza de los nativos americanos.

Ahora, era muy visitada por los habitantes de la ciudad y los turistas que venían a Phoenix. Aunque yo nunca hubiera explorado estos caminos, sabia que los profundos cañones del lugar contaban con petroglifos indígenas.

Edward subió un camino hasta el mirador Dobbins, que se elevaba setecientos metros por encima del desierto de Arizona y ofrecía una vista espectacular de la ciudad.

-¡Dios mío, esto es maravilloso!—susurre, al tiempo en que salí del coche antes siquiera de darle tiempo a Edward de apagar el motor. Al minuto, Edward se reunió junto a mí.

-¿No habías estado aquí nunca?—pregunto, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

-Alguna vez, pero nunca de noche. La vista es para dejarte sin respiración.

-Sí, lo es

Phoenix brillaba como diminutos diamantes diseminados sobre un pañuelo negro de terciopelo, y me pareció que podría pasarme allí toda la noche contemplando la vista.

Me estremecí involuntariamente, y Edward lo noto.

-Ven aquí—dijo el

Acto seguido, Edward se coloco atrás de mi y pego su pecho a mi espalda; después, me rodeo el cuerpo con sus brazos y los cruzo bajo mis pechos. Esto me sorprendió, sin embargo, no vacile en acurrucarme contra el, agradeciendo su calor y protección.

No comprendí que era lo que estaba ocurriendo entre nosotros, no vislumbraba la causa del cambio de actitud de Edward. Sin embargo, no quería angustiarme pensando en los posibles motivos que el pudiera tener para tratarme con tanta ternura, solo sabia que me gustaba.

"La mentira" me dijo mi voz interior. "Cuéntale la verdad. Si no lo haces, lo que sea que haya entre ustedes podría quedar destruido para siempre"

No era la primera vez en la noche que esa voz censuraba mi comportamiento, pero no había encontrado la oportunidad de iniciar la conversación.

-Tengo que decirte algo.

Me sorprendí verdaderamente las palabras de Edward, eran exactamente las misma que había estado apunto de pronunciar.

Pero la curiosidad pudo más y decidí dejar para otro momento mi confesión mientras me preguntaba que era lo que querría contarme Edward. Mi interés por lo que el iba a revelarme no contuvo la sobrecogedora felicidad que me embargo.

¿No era eso lo que había anhelado? ¿Una relación con Edward en la que pudieran hablar de todo libremente? ¿Una relación personal en la que el se sintiera capaz de confesarme sus mas ocultos sentimientos?

¡Si! Eso era exactamente lo que había esperado, este era mi sueño convertido en realidad.

-No he sido… no he sido siempre tan abierto contigo como me habría gustado ser—dijo Edward en un suave susurro.

Edward suspiro, su aliento acaricio las hebras de cabello que caían por mi sien. Sentí que lo que Edward iba a decir era importante, importante para los dos.

-Pero lo que me ha pasado tiene una explicación y me gustaría que la comprendieras.

Despacio apoye la cabeza en el hombro de Edward y alce los ojos para mirarle el rostro.

-Háblame de ello. Me gustaría mucho que me lo contaras. —entonces, pensé que a Edward le seria mas fácil hablar sin que le estuviera mirando al rostro, baje la cabeza y clave la mirada en la brillante ciudad a nuestros pies.

El segundo suspiro de Edward no fue tan profundo como el primero. Por lo que supuse que aun le costaba empezar a decir lo que quería decir.

-Todo empezó hace unos años—dijo—Justo cuando salí de la universidad, me asocie con amigo mío y montamos una agencia publicitaria. Carlisle me había pedido que trabajara en la empresa de la familia, pero yo quería salir a delante por mis propios meritos, no bajo la sombra de mi padre, desde pequeño fui muy independiente. James y yo éramos socios y amigos, y nos fue muy bien en el negocio.

Edward se interrumpió un momento antes de continuar.

-Solíamos comer en un restaurante que se llamaba Jude's Place y, como trabajábamos hasta tarde, con frecuencia cenábamos juntos también.

La aterciopelada voz de Edward se endureció al decir:

-Victoria trabajaba de contable en Jude's. Era lista y guapa, y acabamos siendo pareja. Convencí a James para que la dejara que trabajase con nosotros en la agencia y durante meses las cosas fueron bien. Mi relación con Victoria progresaba rápidamente y acabamos por irnos a vivir juntos a un piso. Vivimos juntos casi un año.

Se me hizo un gran nudo en la garganta y aproveche la pausa de Edward para respirar profundamente.

-Victoria se esmero por aprenderse el funcionamiento del negocio a fondo—continuo el—A mi me encantaba su interés y le enseñe todo lo que sabia. Ella empezó a conseguir clientes y todo nos iba muy bien; por eso cuando Victoria pidió que la hiciéramos socia, yo no vacile.—Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Es mas me pareció muy bien. Creí que estaba enamorado de ella, creí que teníamos un futuro juntos. Ya sabes, matrimonio, niños, casa y todo lo demás.

De nuevo Edward suspiro, esta vez con tristeza, tristeza que me dolía en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

-Me equivoque—susurro—Perdí la cabeza por esa mujer que acabo destrozándome el corazón.

Transcurrieron unos minutos en los que ambos guardamos silencio. El aire era frasco pero los brazos de Edward me proporcionaban calor

-Cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo fue cuando me di cuenta que algo andaba mal—dijo—Se quedo mirándome como si le hubiera propuesto la mayor locura del siglo y luego me rechazo. Me pregunto por que quería destrozar una situación perfecta, una situación que nos beneficiaba a ambos. ¡Que nos beneficiaba! Así era como Victoria pensaba en nuestra relación, en términos de beneficios.—El cuerpo de Edward se tenso con los recuerdos de su pasado.

-Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que me había estado utilizando. Me había mentido y me había manipulado. Victoria no me amaba, jamás me había amado. Estaba conmigo por que yo podía proporcionarle una cosa: una profesión interesante en un negocio de éxito. Y para conseguirlo estuvo dispuesta a acostarse conmigo. Es mas, estaba dispuesta incluso a seguir durmiendo conmigo. Fue repugnante. Absolutamente repugnante.

Con gesto ausente, Edward se soltó las manos y bajo una hasta descansarla en mi vientre, los dedos de la otra se entrelazaron con los míos. Era evidente que Edward necesitaba apoyo, por lo que me aventure a apretar su mano cariñosamente.

-Para entonces, Victoria ya estaba familiarizada con todos los aspectos del negocio y se había convertido en una parte importante de la empresa. James también contaba con ella. Por eso, decidí dejar el negocio.

-¿Fue entonces cuando empezaste a trabajar en Cullen Corporation?—le sentí asentir con la cabeza.

-Si, desde entonces trabajo con Carlisle, el y mi madre me recibieron sin preguntar nada, y me abrieron las puertas de la empresa.

-¿Qué paso con la agencia de publicidad?

-Por lo que se, aun siguen juntos de socios, inclusive son pareja en la actualidad, solo espero que no lastime a James, no se lo merece—contesto Edward—Es mas, todos los años me mandan una tarjeta de felicitaciones por Navidad.

Edward me soltó y, coloco sus manos sobre mis caderas, me hizo darme la vuelta. Nos quedamos mirándonos durante unos silenciosos momentos.

-No se que decir—murmure por fin—Lo que me has contado es horrible, lo que te hizo Victoria es horrible.

Edward cometió el error de pasarse la lengua por los labios.

-Lo que es horrible es que la experiencia me hiciera cerrarme tanto. No me permitía sentir nada por nadie, no me fiaba de nadie, ni siquiera de mi mismo. Me daba miedo que me mintieran y que me utilizaran—respiro profundamente antes de añadir—Pero creo que ya puedo. Creo que…me gustaría intentarlo.

Las esmeraldas verdes de Edward estaban llenas de preguntas, llenas de esperanza y llenas de miedo. No pude evitar preguntarme internamente si ese miedo que veía se debía a la duda sobre como reaccionaria, o quizás se debiera al temor de que lo rechazara.

Alce la mano y le acaricie el rostro.

-Me alegro de que me lo hayas contado.

Edward cerró los ojos, ladeo la cabeza hacia mi mano que acunaba su rostro y, de repente, me sentí sobrecogida por una infinidad de emociones. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. No creí haber tenido un momento de mayor felicidad en mi vida.

De repente, esa felicidad se vio truncada cuando me di cuenta de que yo también le había mentido a Edward, le había utilizado y le había manipulado. Y todo por conseguir beneficiarme a mi misma.

Igual que Victoria

La sangre se me heló.

"Oh, Dios mío,¿Cómo podría explicárselo?¿Como podría arreglar las cosas entre los dos?"

Edward se había abierto a mí y me había contado su más profundo secreto ¿Cómo iba a responderle?¿Diciéndole que era tan mala como Victoria, como la mujer que le había hecho tanto daño?

No me había dicho exactamente que me amaba, pero se había acercado mucho y yo estaba apunto de ver mis sueños hechos realidad. Pero mi estupido comportamiento iba a estropearlo todo.

Por fin, Edward abrió los ojos y me miro.

-No puedes imaginar lo maravilloso que es esto para mí. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo decírtelo…Me refiero a lo de confesarte lo que siento por ti.

Edward me estrecho contra su cuerpo; después, me puso un dedo en la barbilla, obligándome a alzar el rostro.

-Me alegro mucho de que lo sepas, mucho.

Entonces, sin darme tiempo para moverme, para pensar, para responder.

Edward me beso.

_**

* * *

**_

_**HOLA CHICASS ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPII. XD**_

_**TENIA PENSADO EN K ESTE CAPITULO FUERA DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE EDWARD, PERO DESPUES DE MUCHO PENSAR Y PENSAR DECIDI QUE SERIA EL SIGUIENTE **_

_**POR FA DIGANMEN K LES PARECIO, YO ODIE MAS A VICTORIAAA HAA MALDITA :S**_

_**Y MIL DISCULPAS NUEVAMENTE POR HABERLAS HECHO ESPERAR :(**_

_**MILLONES DE GRAXIASSPOR LEERMEE , Y MILLONES DE BESOS DE EDWARD ;)*.***_

_**AHORA SI ME DESPIDO, LAS KIERO CHICASS**_

_**ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPIII**_

_**NOTA: HE DESIDIDO K SI VOY A CONTINUAR ADAPTADNO "MI ISABELLA"**_

_**BESOS Y MORDISCOS MUAAAKKK**_

_**ATT: MAR-LOVE-EDWARD-CULLEN.**_


End file.
